The Missing Link Series - Part 1: Colonisation
by OzzyJ
Summary: An angst filled New Caprican romance with a sprinkling of mystery and malice. Final chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. This is my 1st fic – so any feedback – good or bad – will be welcomed.

Takes place between Lay Down Your Burdens Part 2 and Occupation so spoilers throughout.

Rated T

The Missing Link

William Adama slowly removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, the tiresome job of report reading taking its toll on his aging eyes.

Unfortunately, the current situation being what it was - the renewing of his eyewear prescription had become a luxury that along with cheese steaks and bubble baths, was long gone.

He loosened the collar of his military issue jacket by unfastening the top three buttons, and looked wistfully at the gold framed spectacles.

Even now, two years after the fall of the colonies – the need for something that was unattainable would unexpectedly crop up. The realisation that the 'thing' that he needed to complete a task or the activity he longed for, were impossible – was devastating.

The gaping void between where civilisation was and where they now found themselves was once again crudely exposed. The darkness that the admiral tried so hard to keep at bay began to creep in – causing him to retreat into himself for solace.

Bill knew that those situations would forever continue to arise; they were an inevitable part of their new lives now. However he desperately longed that the heartache they caused him, would ease over time.

A soft rapping at his door dragged him out of the reverie and back to reality with an annoying thud.

"Oh for the love of frak…" Dropping his glasses onto the cluttered desk he groaned as he got to his feet.

A caller at this late hour _never_ brought with them a promise of a good night's sleep - something that Bill's aching bones very much desired this evening.

He purposefully marched across the short space from his desk and yanked the heavy steel door open, hoping to express his distain at being disturbed to whoever Colonel Tigh had sent to report the latest crisis.

He was however, met by a rather startled looking Laura Roslin.

His features instantly softened and his taught expression of anger was replaced with one of concern for his friend. Despite their growing closeness – an unannounced late night call was completely out of character.

"Ms Roslin, is everything ok?"

"Is this a bad time Admiral? I could come back…"

"No…No sorry, come in…"

He stepped aside and allowed her to slip past him into the dimly lit room, nodding to his security detail that he was happy for the guest to enter his quarters.

His eyes followed her as she breezed past him and it was only now he noticed how different she appeared this evening.

Her long, auburn hair - usually neatly styled - was pulled back loosely into a band. Her ordinarily no nonsense business attire had been replaced with a pair of dark blue jeans - that were a little too long, a white vest and an oversized grey wool cardigan.

The former Presidents casual dress however, was in direct contrast to her physical behaviour.

Laura hovered awkwardly by his brown leather couch. Her arms were crossed defensively around her chest, and she was glancing around the room like she had entered for the first time – looking anywhere but directly at him.

Truthfully, Bill also felt a little uncomfortable in Laura's presence.

Their last meeting on Colonial One had put an end to her Presidential reign and even though the decision to back out of fixing the votes had, ultimately been a joint one, he couldn't help but feel that she held him slightly responsible.

From a distance, he had watched her at Baltar's Inauguration ceremony. Always the professional, she had appeared gracious in her defeat. However, to the trained eye, and Bill was well trained in the art of reading Laura Roslin, it was obvious that she was struggling.

He knew that her internal plight was not a result of jealousy, of a selfish need to have won the votes of her constituents; it was born out of unease. The welfare of the entire human race now lay in the hands of Gaius Baltar.

This was an anxiety that Bill most definitely shared, and of late, had been the cause of many sleepless nights.

"Can I get you a drink?" He moved over to the drinks cabinet, pulling out a half-full bottle of ambrosia.

The light from Bill's desk lamp reflected off of the glass bottle and the glint drew Laura's attention towards the Admiral. She smiled shyly as their eyes met.

"I'd love one..."

Laura was conscious of the fact that Bill believed she was mad at him. Well, maybe she was a little. She did take some satisfaction from the fact the he was torturing himself over pushing her to step down.

Yet if she was honest with herself, as soon as she admitted to him that she had known of Tory's plans, and she saw that look of disappointment on his face…Laura knew that she couldn't go through with it.

Bill looked away as he poured the emerald nectar into a couple of thick glass tumblers and she watched him.

They had grown so much closer over the past year, which was hard to believe considering their turbulent, early history. As their trust in one another had increased, their friendship had grown.

Looking back, Laura couldn't quite remember when she first realised that her feelings for Bill had developed beyond that. She just knew that those feelings had to be quashed.

Their responsibilities to the welfare of the fleet meant that exploring a relationship that was anything more that platonic was _unacceptable_ – the progression of her illness and her inescapable demise made it _impossible._

Her miraculous recovery had made their relationship more complicated – her feelings towards him much harder to supress. The curing of her cancer meant that even though the possibility was still _unacceptable_ – it was certainly no longer _impossible_.

And now that President Roslin was simply Laura Roslin, she hoped that what she was here to tell Bill, wouldn't damage that _possibility_.

When Bill looked up, Laura was still watching him.

"You look different in civvies…" He commented on her attire as he picked up the glasses and moved towards her.

She let out a small laugh and it warmed him.

"Oh, do you like?" She uncrossed her arms and pivoted slowly, an amused smile spreading across her face.

"I've worn nothing but those damned suits for two years…Tory found this ensemble and a few other variations…when she still worked for me…" Sadness crept into her eyes momentarily. "I do need to alter the length on these…" She motioned to her jeans that pooled around her feet. "But as Tory was unable to find me suitable footwear…" Laura lifted up her jeans to reveal her Presidential black patent leather court shoes. "I thought I'd leave them long for a while…"

They shared a smile.

"Good plan."

Bill handed her a glass and motioned for Laura to take a seat on the couch.

She perched at the far end and cradling her drink in her hands, focussed on the wall in front of her and slowly began to build up the courage to tell him of her plans.

Bill took a seat next to her and turned his body to face her.

He watched her intently – her eyes were narrowed, accentuating the fine lines that surrounded them – she was deep in thought and clearly needed to tell him something important.

They sat in silence for a few moments – but as the awkwardness began to return, Bill spoke up.

"So…how are you settling into your guest quarters on board Galactica?"

"Good… thanks I erm…" She glanced at him momentarily and cleared her throat. "I've been catching up on some sleep…" She took a sip of her ambrosia, inhaling sharply as the liquid burnt her throat and placed her glass on the coffee table. "I didn't realise quite how exhausted I was…

She twisted to face him and pulled the band from her hair allowing it to fall loosely around her shoulders. "You probably don't notice it anymore, but there's this low, humming sound that fills this ship at night…I used to listen to it in sick bay… its oddly comforting…"

Bill smiled and nodded in agreement. "I know exactly what you mean. It's the generators – when I had shore leave, I used to struggle to sleep without them…"

"Strange, the things that we miss…"

Silence filed the space between them once again but this time, Laura found the confidence and broke it.

"President Baltar came to see me…"

Bill placed his drink on the table. "Oh?"

"He had a…proposition of sorts…"

"Go on…" As Bill's interest piqued he leant towards her.

"There are plans in place to set up a small school on New Caprica and our President has requested that I teach there." She waved her arm in the air dismissively. "He spouted something about needing somebody with my teaching expertise to help to mould the minds of the future…" She shook her head. "Honestly Bill, I think he just wants me where he can keep an eye on me…."

"Is he worried that you might stage a coup?" He grinned.

"Don't tempt me…" She arched her eyebrow returned his smile before falling silent again, her attention once again turning to the ambrosia.

Bill waited for her to elaborate – but when she didn't he pressed on. "So…you came here tonight to what? Ask for my advice?"

"No... No Bill I didn't," She took a deep breath returning her drink to the table and this time she looked right at him. The intensity of her stare instantly darkened the mood. "I erm… I came here tonight, to tell you that… I have accepted Baltar's offer –and that I am leaving for New Caprica."

All of the air left Bills lungs – he felt winded. A breathy "What…?" was all that he could muster.

"I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry?" He frowned, before a look of disgust coated his features. "After all of your reservations about that fracking planet, you're just gonna jump at the first opportunity to move down there? On a promise from Baltar none the less…"

"I don't expect you to understand this Bill…"

"You're right. I don't." He spat out his words.

"I feel lost here! " She raised her voice and Bill stopped talking. He clenched his jaw, his face twitching as he waited for her to proceed.

She looked down at her hands in her lap and her hair fell in front of her face, shielding her from his glare. "I have tried so hard… to be the person…No - the _President_ that everybody expected me to be and…Gods…." She sighed and her shoulders slumped forwards. "…I've had to make decisions that have…changed me… and it wasn't until this week that I realised… somewhere along the way I seem to have forgotten how to just be…Laura…"

As Bill listened to her words he physically felt his anger towards her begin to dissipate.

"I guess…I guess I'm just hoping that by going back to teaching… that I'll find myself…" She chortled and continued to speak down to her lap. "I know that sounds ridiculous…like I'm going through some kind of midlife crisis…"

Bill watched her intently as she opened up to him. He internally scolded himself for not going to see her this week when she had, quite obviously needed his support.

Presidents strive to be leaders.

They slowly climb the ladder of success and along the way they accumulate the skills required to arm and mentally prepare them for the challenges in office.

Laura Roslin literally had the weight of the worlds dropped on her shoulders.

Bill stretched his arm out and lifted her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

As she turned her face towards him he realised that she had been crying and he felt a pang of guilt for the way he had reacted.

Instinctively, he gently wiped at her tears and brought his hand to rest delicately on her cheek.

"It's not ridiculous Laura."

"Really?" She smiled through her tears.

"Really… I'm sorry I reacted that way… I'm… "

"I know…I'm going to miss you too Bill…"

As he stared into her troubled green eyes, a feeling of regret washed over him.

Had he missed an opportunity? Had he let his military training and stupid rules and responsibilities cloud his judgement? There had always been a spark, a flirtation between them that had seemed to be heading somewhere - but now that she had chosen to leave…maybe he had misread the signals...

With a sigh, he dropped his hand to his side and grabbing his drink off of the table he leaned back into the cushions of the couch and asked the obvious question.

"So…when do you leave?"

She looked away and spoke quietly. "I leave tomorrow at 0900."

"What?" Bill felt the anger return and it propelled him to his feet. "You're leaving tomorrow? How long have you known that you were leaving?"

He started to pace and Laura watched silently, stunned by his sudden outburst.

"I said how long?" He span to face her, shouting, the change in volume made her jump slightly.

"Baltar came to see me after his inauguration…I responded a few days later but…" She rose to her feet, her stance defensive.

"That was over a week ago!" His voice grew louder.

Laura couldn't respond because she knew he was right. She had put this conversation off for so long because she knew how hurt he would be, but she never expected such anger.

Her silence only incensed him further.

"You've known that you were leaving for over a fracking week and didn't think to tell me? Good to know that I'm so low down your list of priorities… Frak!". He slammed his drink down on the table, and the glass smashed - the noise reverberating around the room.

He turned his back on her and Laura took the opportunity to make her escape. "I don't have to stand here and be spoken to like this…." She shouted as she crossed his office and headed for the door.

"Oh, no you don't…" Bill quickly spun on his heal and crossed the room after her – grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards him. "We're not leaving it like this…"

He pulled her in close, till they were inches apart- she could smell the ambrosia on his breath – see the pain in his eyes.

Bill lowered his voice. At this proximity, his gravelly tones sent a shiver down her spine. "I thought this was going somewhere Laura. I thought we were…?"

His blue eyes searched hers for an answer.

"It was…it is…you're hurting me…." She whimpered.

Bill realised that he still held her wrist tightly and loosened his grip -but to his surprise - she didn't pull away.

Instead, she affectionately placed her hand on his right arm and stared into his eyes – pleading with him to understand.

"I'm sorry Bill, I need this – it's important that I to do this…for me…"

Slowly she saw the hurt begin to subside – to be replaced with something else entirely.

"Okay."

She frowned "Okay?"

"As long as you understand …that I need this for me."

She didn't have the chance to process his last statement before his lips crashed into hers. The unexpected force sent her stumbling backwards, Bill followed, supporting her lower back with his hand until she slammed into the hatch door.

A small groan escaped her lips as the handle connected with her hip – but she didn't care. She pulled him closer – relishing in the feeling of his body being pressed against hers.

Their kiss deepened and they hungrily grabbed at each other, their hands and mouths eagerly exploring new territory.

Bill pivoted them away from the door, heading back towards the couch as he removed her cardigan and slipped a hand under her vest, his thumb grazing the soft skin of her ribcage.

Laura arched her back towards his touch as Bill threw her cardigan haphazardly across the room where it connected with a desk lamp, causing it to crash to the floor.

Together, they fell on to the couch.

As Laura stretched a long leg over his hips and leant down for another kiss, the door to the hatch flew open and a path of light spilled into the room, leading the eyes of Adama's security guards directly to the couch.

"Admiral are you alri…?"

Laura and Bill leapt backwards, taking a seat at either end of the couch in a desperate yet futile attempt to disguise their behaviour.

The three guards stood, red faced and open mouthed. They were unsure of how they should react to their discovery. There _was_ no protocol for finding the Admiral of the Fleet in a compromising position with the ex-President of the Twelve Colonies.

"I'm sorry Admiral." One of the men finally found his voice. "We heard shouting and crashing – at one point we thought you may have been trying to open the door and…" He trailed off, acknowledging that there was no further need for explanation.

Laura put her head in her hands, silently thanking the Gods that she was no longer President. Had she been, this scenario would have been political suicide.

Bill got to his feet, smoothed down his tunic and looked fleetingly at his men - too embarrassed to capture their eyes, had they really been_ that_ loud?

"Well…"He cleared his throat in an attempt to sound more professional. " As you can see, both Ms Roslin and I are fine and in no immediate danger…" He motioned to Laura, who still refused to raise her head. "…so we thank you for your concern….but you are dismissed."

"Yes sir…" A look of relief flashed across the faces of the young guards as they scurried out of the room, back to their posts.

Bill sighed and stared at the closed door. He would need to speak to his men in the morning; their discovery wasn't something that could easily be explained away.

He turned on his heal and looked towards Laura, who still sat with her head in her hands. As he neared her, he could see that her shoulders shaking.

"I'm sorry about that Laura… Don't cry it'll be…"

As Bill approached the couch, to comfort her he heard a rather unladylike snort coming from underneath her mass auburn curls.

"What…Are you laughing?" He asked taken aback.

She threw her head back and fell into the couch, taking deep breaths as she tried to stop herself but couldn't.

Her laugh was infectious and Bill soon found himself laughing along.

"Oh My Gods…" She took in a gulp of air. "Did you see their faces? "

Bill nodded as he calmed himself.

"They looked like they'd just walked in on their parents having sex!"

They laughed again, until the laughter became sighs and then once again they were in silence.

Laura remained sat on the couch and Bill moved to perched on the edge of the arm.

"Do you think they'll keep our secret?" Laura asked, craning her neck to look up at him.

"Does it matter if they don't?"

Laura smiled. "I guess not."

"So there you have it…"

"There I have what?"

"There are perks to being plain old Laura Roslin after all."

She pushed him playfully and mocked offense. "Hey, less of the old!"

They shared another smile then Laura abruptly got to her feet.

"Right... I should go."

"Go?" He pulled her towards him and she draped her arms around his neck, standing in-between his knees.

"I still have to pack and I can't relax in here thinking that your _guard dogs_ out there." She waved an arm in the direction of the hatch door. "…know exactly what _we_ are doing in here…"

He rested his forehead in the curve of her neck. "I see you're point…" He let out an irritated groan. "This is already frustrating and we aren't even in a long distance relationship yet."

Laura smiled at the prospect of being in 'a relationship' and lifted his head to plant a chaste kiss on his lips, before pulling back to look into his eyes.

"President Baltar's ground breaking ceremony next week…will you be there?"

"I'm a patriot," He smiled softly. "I wouldn't miss it for the worlds."

And with that, he captured her lips with his and pulled her in for what he knew was that evening's last embrace, but what hoped was the first of many.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank for your kind reviews and feedback, they were really appreciated!

I was so excited about receiving them – I have decided to take up the advice and write some more…

My intention is to attempt to bridge gaps between various episodes in sequence and I will keep going as long as I know people are still enjoying it. So please, do let me know what you think with a review or a message…

The Missing Link

Chapter 2:

**New Caprica – The morning after the Ground Breaking Ceremony **

Laura's sleepy lids lifted momentarily, but when the blinding sunlight stung her delicate eyes she clamped them shut in an instant.

'_How much did I have to drink last night?_' She let out an involuntary groan. '_I should know better at my age_…'

Her grumbling caused the man beside her to stir and she remained still so as not to disturb him further.

Bill sleepily turned onto his side and wrapped his arm around her midriff, drawing her close and she relaxed into the warmth that his body provided, temporarily forgetting about the pounding in her head.

Bill released a contented sigh into the back of her neck and Laura listened to his breathing settling into a slow rhythmical pattern as he drifted back into a deep sleep.

Her aching body willed her to follow him, but her brain was alert and had already started to sift through the events of the last few weeks – a hazy slide show playing out behind her eyes…

**Colonial One – 4 weeks earlier.**

Laura Roslin followed Felix Gaeta through the familiar passage ways of Colonial One, en-route to the Presidential office.

Gaeta's was the first familiar face that Laura had seen since she stepped off of the Raptor and on to the planet that she would be calling home.

Even though the former Lieutenant was now President Baltar's aide, she was genuinely pleased to see him.

Being President had meant that for the most part, Laura had to keep people at a distance. However it was now painfully evident that surrounding herself only with people in her employ had been a mistake.

The two weeks since she had lost her title, had been very lonely ones.

'_Until last night_…'

The unresolved tension had been building between herself and the Admiral for so long but their responsibilities to the people forbade them from crossing _that_ line.

Last night…that illicit line may not have been crossed, but their actions had definitely put a dent in it.

Laura felt her heart swell at the memory; the distance between them was already making her question her decision to leave Galactica.

"President Baltar, Ms Roslin has arrived for your meeting." Gaeta stood to one side and allowed Laura to pass by him into the room.

President Gaius Baltar appeared startled by their entry. His attention shot up from his lap to the door of his office as shaky hands clambered to smooth down his shirt.

Laura half expected to see somebody crawl out from underneath the desk.

As The President regained his composure, Laura couldn't help but notice how much the colossal red leather chair dwarfed him. '_I wonder if I always appeared so small_…' she mused.

"Will that be all Mr President?" The younger man asked, frowning at his boss's odd behaviour.

"Yes Mr Gaeta, thank you."Baltar nodded towards his aide before turning his attention to the new guest and taking in her appearance.

In his presence, President Roslin had always radiated authority, probably a skill derived from her days as a school teacher, he pondered. Now however, as she stood before him without her guards, without her Presidential attire – Baltar wondered if this strong sense of power she appeared to possess had simply just been theatre.

'Ex-President Laura Roslin…'As if to voice his inner thoughts, for his eyes only, Six slinked out from underneath the desk, eyeing Laura Roslin with distaste. 'My…my…how the tables have turned_.'_

She came to rest on the corner of the desk to the left of Baltar, an amused expression forming on her flawlessly manufactured face.

"Laura, I am so delighted to have you here, truly I am…" Baltar rested his chin on the palm of his right hand, whilst drumming the desk with his left, smugness oozing from every pore in his body.

Laura, still standing by the entrance, managed a thin smile and crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

"Come…sit…" Baltar sat back and with one arm gracefully motioned that she take chair on the opposite side of the desk.

Crossing the office, Laura took in the changes that had been made since she had left. Silk scatter cushions adorned chairs and there was a large portrait of the new President resting against the wall behind him, ready to be mounted.

Three young women worked around the room, carrying books and sorting files. All three women were very attractive and all three were barely contained in their clothes.

Laura made no attempt to hide the look of disgust on her face as she took a seat at the desk, facing the 'new' leader of the people.

"My secretaries," The new President made his excuses. "They were all so impressive at interview; I honestly couldn't choose… you know Laura, there is a plethora of untapped talent among the citizens of New Caprica…."

'_I'm sure_…' Laura thought.

"Now, speaking of nurturing talent…" Baltar briefly glanced at his fingernails before retuning his gaze to her and swinging his legs up onto the desk. "I was hoping that you would be able to commence teaching at the school right away….there is so much that needs to be done, I mean, the old system…"

As he made a face to express his distaste, Laura narrowed her eyes and tucked an errant strand of auburn hair behind her ear. She refused to rise to his obvious attempt to draw her into an argument.

'Careful Gaius…play nice….' Six purred as she playfully pushed the back of the leather chair with her bare foot, her short red dress riding up her thigh.

When Laura didn't speak, Baltar continued.

"I have taken the time to draw up a list of subjects that I would like to be covered by the new curriculum…here they are for your consideration…"

"My consideration?" Laura asked guardedly, arching her eyebrow as Baltar nonchalantly tossed the manila folder onto her side of the desk.

"Yes Laura, this is a democracy after all…"

She lifted her brown framed spectacles from the pocket of her cardigan and placed them on the bridge of her nose – her eyes flicking over the alphabetised list as she read aloud. "Art, Biology, Chemistry, Geometry, History of the Colonies, Mathematics…You are aware, of course, that I am only trained to teach most of these subjects to an elementary school level."

When he didn't answer, Laura eyed him suspiciously over her glasses, the file still open on her lap.

"President Baltar?"

Baltar's attention had drifted, his eyes appeared to have lost focus and he turned his head slightly to the left. "Oh…you cannot be serious…"

Although it could have been in answer to Laura's statement, she wasn't entirely convinced that what Baltar had just said was directed at her.

"About what?" She asked.

The President still didn't react.

"Baltar!" Laura raised her voice and he snapped back to attention.

"Sorry…I mean…" He lifted his arm languidly and rolled his wrist repetitively for her to continue. "You were saying?"

"I was asking how much assistance I might receive from people more familiar with some of this subject matter."

"Meaning?"

"I am not trained to teach all of these subjects to a high school level. I think that if we are going to do this properly, we should call on experts from various fields to help out with the older children…maybe focussing on some of the more practical subjects as well like agriculture and certain fields of engineering…"

"Quite…" Baltar lightly tapped the tips of his fingers together.

As much as he agreed with Laura's way of thinking, it incensed him that the idea was hers. Despite the fact that the Admiral denied it, Baltar was convinced that she had tried to steal the election from him.

His own words to Zarek echoed in his mind '_Laura Roslin is not corrupt and she is not dishonest'_

The truth was that _honest_ Laura Roslin had so little faith in his ability to lead that she had decided to cheat.

Baltar was determined to prove to everyone that he could do a better job than she ever did and yet here she was, pulling apart his new curriculum like she was still the one in charge.

He shot a fleeting glance at Six, and she smiled wickedly - fully aware that he was about to use the information she had just divulged.

"…You know Laura…" Baltar smiled, falsely. "…maybe you should consider your role here as _similar _to the one that you held as Secretary of Education on Caprica…" He gripped the edge of the desk and leant forward in his chair as if he were going to tell her a secret. "…Just with less…_intimacy_."

Laura stiffened and felt a flush creeping up her neck. '_He couldn't possibly know…could he_?'

Baltar waited calmly for a reaction, a lopsided smile splaying across his face. He watched her like a predator would its prey, searching for a sign of weakness and ready to pounce.

Six moved round the back of the chair, leaning to whisper seductively in Baltars' ear. "Tsk tsk Gaius," She playfully scolded him. "…Now that was just mean…"

With every fibre of her being, Laura wanted to reach across the desk and use his shiny red silk neck tie to strangle the arrogance out of him.

As much as she was appalled by his blatant attempt to humiliate her, concern at how he might have known about her affair with former President Adar was at the forefront of her mind.

It was her most closely guarded secret. Laura hadn't uttered a word of it to anybody since the attacks and everybody that knew previously - was already dead.

Had Gaius Baltar or Tom Zarek been privy to this knowledge during the election process, she was sure that they would've used it to discredit her. The affair could've been easily spun to make it look like she was only granted her position in government because she was sleeping with the boss.

'_If Baltar knew this for sure…why would he have held it back until no_w?'

She felt herself relax slightly.

'_He can't know for sure…he's speculating_.'

She sat back in the chair and crossed her knees. Casually, she removed her glasses and placed them on top of the folder that now rested closed on her lap.

"Firstly Mr President - I'm not entirely sure what led you to believe that I thought_ intimacy_ would be a part of my role…especially when it appears that you already have your hands so full in that department…" She calmly glanced towards his scantily clad 'secretaries' that were now lounging on the chairs in the corner of his office.

Baltar's smile turned into a wince, his face turning a shade of crimson as Six stifled a laugh.

"Secondly, I came down to this planet on the proviso that I would be teaching at the school and nothing else. I am not here to play _any_ part in your political agenda…"

Baltar looked on, frozen as Laura's sense of strength and authority that had seemed so weak when she had entered the room, began to reappear.

"Mr President, if I have misunderstood the purpose of my employment then I apologise. I will happily return to Galactica and find some other way to be of use… "

As the words left her lips, it dawned on Laura just how much she actually wanted to leave. What was she thinking coming to work for this man? How could she leave Bill after what had happened last night…after the way he had kissed her?

'Win her back Gaius, you need to keep her close…' Six warned as she moved into his line of sight.

As Laura started to rise, Gaius found his voice.

"Wait!" He got to his feet.

Laura stopped mid movement and rested her hands on top of the file she had just placed back on his desk, waiting for him to continue.

He feigned another smile. "Complete misunderstanding on my part."

Laura stepped back and distrustfully furrowed her brow, placing her hands in her cardigan pockets.

"Of course Laura, you will teach. I…I could just use your assistance and expertise as it were, to help me to create the best learning environment possible for our young New Capricans..."

She nodded slowly as she released a small hum, a strained smile appearing on her face as she reconsidered his offer, trying to recall all of the reasons that had made her decide to take the job in the first place.

"And I'll get assistance from subject specialists?"

"I'm certainly open to the suggestion. Please take some time today to read the information supplied in here..." He hastily moved around to her side of the desk and pushed the file back into her hands. "Make your recommendations and have it returned to me. I see no issue with bringing in more practical studies – not everyone is a scholar after all…"

Laura knew that she had to keep a level head and not allow the events of last night to cloud her judgement.

If she had never told Bill that she was leaving, would last night have happened at all? What would he think of her if she scurried back to Galactica after only a few hours?

"Okay." She said decisively.

"So you'll stay?"

"I will…" Her expression remained stoic as she extended her right hand for him to shake.

"That's fantastic news." Baltar shook her hand loosely, with a limp wrist. "Please see Mr Gaeta on your way out and he will arrange for a guard to show you to your new living quarters…"

Laura nodded and turned to leave, folder in hand.

"Oh and Laura…"

She twisted back to face him.

"Sorry about the erm…accommodation… It's certainly not much compared to what you have been accustomed to…" He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the Presidential living quarters. Laura's eyes widened as she noticed that most of her old living space was now filled with a large, ornate bed. "But at this stage in colonisation…we all have to make sacrifices…Don't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Earlier that Morning on Galactica…

"Morning Admiral," Colonel Saul Tigh entered Adama's quarters, letting the door close behind him as he crossed the office and took a seat at the desk opposite his superior officer.

"Colonel Tigh" Adama nodded a greeting towards his XO. "What's the sit rep…Coffee?"

"Gods yes," Saul accepted the offer, feeling the need for caffeine to help clear the morning fog from his brain. "Nothing much to report this AM Admiral…another fracking transfer scheduled to Baltar's hell hole…" He took a sip of the dark liquid, wincing slightly as he burnt his lips. "…it's hot…"

"Fresh pot…" Bill explained.

Saul nodded, "And I've got a list as long as my arm from personnel requesting to settle down there…" He released a short snort in disgust. "They think the war's over…Stupid fracking planet…you'll never believe whose name is on the transfer schedule for today…" Saul mumbled as he opened a file and handed Bill a sheet of paper.

Bill nonchalantly looked over the list, already knowing the source of Saul's surprise. At seeing Laura's name in print, his mind flashed back to last night – the smell of her hair, the feeling of her pushing her body against his...

"Laura fracking Roslin, that's who…never thought she'd cross over to the dark side…" Saul took a slurp of his coffee now it had had a chance to cool.

"The dark side? That's a bit overdramatic…" Bill hoped he didn't appear too defensive, but then noticed the despondent look in his friends' eyes. "Ellen still riding your ass about settling?"

"Every waking minute…I just feel it in my guts Bill…" His scratchy voice dropped to an almost whisper. "It's a bad idea."

Bill tossed the list back over the desk and Saul crammed it back into the bulky folder.

"Home comforts."

"What?" Saul eyed the Admiral curiously.

"Home comforts." Bill poured coffee into his cup from the stainless steel pot and spoke slowly. "I understand their desire to settle, to breathe fresh air, feel the ground under their feet…You and I have grown accustomed to living in space for long periods of time. I think we forget sometimes that others haven't."

Saul simply grunted in response. Having known Colonel Tigh for many years – Bill took the grunt to mean that he wasn't interested in continuing that particular line of conversation. True to Bills interpretation, after only a few beats, Saul changed the subject.

"Forget to shave this morning Bill?" The arching of a single eye brow created deep folds in one side of his brow.

Bill self-consciously brought a hand up to his face, he'd almost forgotten. "I'm bringing back the moustache…" He sat back in his chair, a grin creeping into the corner of his mouth. "I think it gives me a more distinguished look."

Tigh balked, "You'll need to cover a lot more than your top lip if that's your aim old man…"

"Says the bald guy…"

They shared a smile.

"What time is the transfer leaving for New Caprica?" Bill asked casually, already knowing the answer to the question but not comfortable to divulge to Saul as to how.

Bill still had to address his security guards to quash the fallout from last night's debacle. He had played it down in front of Laura, but he knew, as he was sure she did too, that if word got out that they were involved so soon after her fall from Presidency – it could have disastrous results.

Without a doubt, if the press got wind, their relationship would be spun into some torrid affair that occurred whilst she was still in power. He could just see the headline now:

'_**Aging Admiral becomes Presidents Play Thing'**_.

His role as leader of the fleet would instantly be called in to question by President Baltar and any chance that Laura might have had for re-election one day would be in tatters.

The Admiral had often asked himself how it came to be that so many reporters had managed to survive the attacks on the colonies.

"09:00 Admiral."

"Do I have a gap in my schedule before then?"

"You have a window of about 15 minutes between your meeting with Chief Tyrol and your shift in CIC." Saul's eyes narrowed.

He knew that the Admiral and Laura Roslin had formed a solid friendship since their return from Kobol – but his wife Ellen would always have him believe that there was more to it. "Do you plan on seeing our former President before she leaves?"

"No." Bill said in a tone that was all business. "But I'm going to box up some things that I'd like to be shipped down with her belongings…"

"I'll see that she gets them." Saul's suspicions eased. '_They're just friends_' He told himself. '_My wife's a darn gossip_.'

xxx

West New Caprica Township 

"Not much compared with what I'm accustomed to?" Laura muttered the words spoken by President Baltar under her breath. "Gods damn right it's not…"

She stood in the middle of a boggy field, staring down miserably at a military issue grey canvass tent with metal support rods and beams, tightly wrapped in a draw string bag.

Three boxes lay in wait behind her, ready to be unpacked – her whole life had been crammed into three small boxes and a shoulder bag.

She looked around at her former constituents, the people that she would now be calling her neighbours. Silently Laura prayed to see at least one familiar face, but all that met her wanting eyes were the faces of strangers.

The surrounding area was bustling with people setting up homes like hers – they were all far too busy to notice the former President and her current predicament.

'_And why should they care_?' She mused, the realisation hitting her that she could no longer depend on assistance from anybody. Now, for the first time since the attack on the colonies, she was truly alone.

Thoughts of Bill's quarters filled her mind – soft lighting, the comfort of his couch, the warmth of his hands on her body…

"_Get a grip Roslin," _She internally chastised herself._ "Stop swooning like a Gods damn teenager…"_

She sighed heavily.

Not to be beaten down by - what she assumed - was Baltar's attempt at humour, Laura placed her shoulder carrier on the floor and pulled her hair up into a bun with a band she had around her wrist.

Rolling up the sleeves of her cardigan, she knelt to open the draw string on the tents plastic covering and peered inside at the mass of material and metal.

"Ok…so…" Humming inquisitively, she twitched her lips from side to side as she pulled a few items from the bag onto muddy ground. "Yep…" She nodded to herself and stood up, hands on her hips. "I have absolutely _no_ idea what I'm doing."

xxx

Several long hours later, flushed and exhausted Laura took a step back, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed – surveying her creation.

It certainly wasn't much to look at. She couldn't be sure if she could trust that it wouldn't collapse around her with the slightest breeze.

The tent was larger than Laura had expected – it had taken all of her strength to hold it high enough, for long enough to insert the centre pole and it still wasn't very straight.

She tilted her head to one side, wondering absently what the piece of metal that she still held in her hand was for.

'_Is it a spare part? Do tents even have spares_?'

"Does it look straight when you tilt your head like that?"

Laura recognised the voice instantly. She felt her shoulders tense as she slowly turned to see Vice President Tom Zarek approaching her, his grin wider than the situation called for.

"Tom…" She greeted him coldly. "Or should I say Mr Vice President…" She made no attempt to hide the contempt in her tone.

"I'm surprised you of all people decided to settle…So tell me - what do you think of our _New_ Caprica?"

Laura wrinkled her nose. "Well… It's a bit early to say…" She looked down at her mud covered jeans with distaste. "…but so far it's been everything I expected…" Her cynicism intentionally shone through her politicians smile.

"Just wait until you taste the food." He met her comment with an equal dose of sarcasm.

Laura smiled wanly, her patience wearing thin. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes," He presented a box that he had been holing under his arm. "I came here to give you this, it was aboard the transfer raptor, you must have left it behind…"

Laura eyed the package suspiciously; although she'd never seen it before her name was very clearly written on the side, in thick black marker.

"Does the Vice President of New Caprica have nothing better to do than personally deliver my belongings or did you just come to see the show?" She threw a glance in the direction of her tent and noticed that it seemed to have tipped considerably more to the left since she had last looked.

"I was in the neighbourhood – and you're welcome." He smiled falsely and placed the box on the ground next to the other three. "I'll have some men come and assist you with your lodgings and bring you a mattress…I see you didn't pack for that eventuality," He took a step back. "Welcome to New Caprica Ms Roslin."

Laura looked hopelessly at her new home, just as an internal support beam collapsed under the weight of the cockeyed roof. As tempted as she was to throw Zarek's offer of assistance back in his face - she knew that she needed his help.

"Thank you, Mr Vice President." She managed through clenched teeth before he turned and walked away into the crowd. "You pompous ass." She added when he was out of earshot.

xxx

Whilst the two men that Zarek had sent began to deconstruct her abomination and reconstruct a habitable abode – Laura had time to look over the curriculum files that Baltar had handed her.

After the tent scenario she was expecting the school plan to be a farce – something ridiculous that would, in some way, make her look stupid or inferior. Thankfully however, she was pleasantly surprised as it seemed that Baltar had taken at least educating the children seriously.

She made some notes and sealed the file ready to return to him.

As the men continued building her living quarters, Laura took the opportunity to familiarise herself with the local area.

She first came across the mess tent where she stopped shortly to warm herself with a tin cup of mystery broth and a small piece of bread. The soup was being ladled out by stern looking women, distractedly sloshing the liquid into the waiting bowls of New Capricans, who had formed an orderly queue – shuffling forward slowly towards their daily meal.

The set up didn't look dissimilar from the soup kitchens in which Laura had volunteered back on Caprica.

It appeared to her that the cold weather and miserly surroundings of the settlement had already started to chip away at the pioneers resolve. She wondered how many secretly wished that they hadn't moved down to New Caprica so early in colonisation.

Leaving the mess tent, Laura came across the toilets and showers, which were she noted with distaste very close to her home.

The thought of having interrupted sleep caused by the comings and goings of the local residents, not to mention the possibility of the smell such a facility could create in hot weather, left a bitter taste in her mouth.

'_Yet another attempt by Baltar to make my life difficult_'Laura pondered. '_He's not going to win_…'

Once Laura was confident that she could navigate the immediate neighbourhood with ease, she returned to find her home complete.

"Ms Roslin…" One man nodded as he turned to leave.

"Thank you gentlemen; I'm not sure where I would have been sleeping if it weren't for your help…"

As the men began to walk away, she stopped them. "Just one more thing Gentlemen."

They turned quickly, as if to attention - remnants of her authority still hung in the air and neither they nor she were completely comfortable with the change in her social standing. "If you don't mind…" She added to soften the request.

"Ma'am?"

Laura handed the man closest the curriculum folder that President Baltar had given her to read. "Please see that the President gets this, I'll await his in…" She faltered at her own words. "I'll await his instructions." She conceded with a thin smile.

As they walked away she looked down solemnly at the boxes, before lifting her bag on to her shoulder, picking up the largest box and heading into the tent just as the sun began to disappear behind the surrounding mountains.

Once everything was inside, she sat down heavily on the edge of the mattress and surveyed the empty space.

This was home - least for now.

Laura wasn't sure if it was the thin canvas walls, or the noise of passers-by, but even though she was tucked away from prying eyes – she still felt incredibly exposed.

She shivered slightly and turned her attentions to the unexplained package that Zarek had delivered earlier that afternoon. Reaching across, without rising from the bed, she dragged the box towards her across the tarpaulin flooring.

"Oh my Gods Bill…" Upon opening the box, Laura's eyes welled with tears and she blinked them away raising a shaky hand to cover her mouth.

The cardboard box was filled to the brim with books. There were also several small packets of coffee, a cup and a metal pot to heat water in.

Laura lifted the items from the box carefully, reading the titles on the well-worn spines of the books before placing on them on the floor.

She released a small sob, through her smile when she saw the dark blue fleece blanket covering the bottom of the box. She eagerly draped it over her shoulders, the familiar smell of dusty books and cologne filling her nostrils.

The removing of the blanket caused a small piece of paper to flutter to the floor, landing next to her right foot.

She gingerly picked up the note - a single tear trailing down her cheek as she read.

Laura collapsed onto her side and pulled Bill's blanket tighter around her small frame. Tears that had been threatening to fall came freely now as she allowed the sobs the wreak through her body – all the while clutching on to the note in her hand as if it were hope itself.

One word was scrawled across the centre of the lined white page.

'_Soon_.'

xxx

In a darkened tent a tall man sat, hunched over a stack of audio equipment.

A radio buzzed next to him and he brought it to his lips, already knowing who the caller would be.

"Are we live, officer?" The caller enquired before the tall man could greet him.

"We've got her Sir, loud and clear."

"Excellent work, commence recording." The voice crackled over the radio before disconnecting.

The tall officer clicked the record button and pulled on a large set of head phones. He adjusted them until they were pressed firmly against his ears and all that he could hear were Laura's soft sobs.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Laura awoke early the next morning.

Still fully clothed and wrapped in Bills blue fleece blanket, she slowly raised herself up on her elbows, blinking the sleep from her tired eyes.

Eyes that still felt raw from her tears.

Laura frowned.

'_Did I really cry myself to sleep last night? Am I honestly so pathetic that a few knocks from Baltar and a kind gesture from Bill are enough to bring me to tears?'_

She shook her head disapprovingly - even in the privacy of her own tent she felt foolish.

As she threw the blanket off of her legs, Laura contemplated the fact that she had found her tears to be flowing a little too easily of late.

Being naturally of fiery temperament - something that she had learned to curb through her ascension into politics – emotional outbursts usually fared on the angry side. Yet, losing her family so suddenly had affected her differently.

She had cried for so long and so hard that she was sure she had no more tears left to shed.

To recover from her loss, to shelter herself from more pain, Laura had let a coldness creep in. It had formed an invisible icy barrier between her fragile heart and the outside world. This wall had helped to dampen her feelings, but it had also allowed her to do things that she never thought she was capable of.

Like an affair with a married man.

Recently however, cracks had started to form in her resolve and her heart had started to warm again – the thaw bringing with it an abundance of emotion.

Whatever the reason, be it her miraculous cure or William Adama - her new found ability to feel again wasn't something that Laura was completely comfortable with.

Opening up her heart to anyone brought with it a vulnerability that she wasn't sure that she was ready to embrace.

Feeling the dull nagging of her full bladder, Laura hoisted herself to her feet and padded over to the unpacked box that contained her meagre collection of toiletries. Throwing a towel over her shoulder, she grabbed a small bar of soap before heading out towards the shared showers.

Laura grimaced as she unzipped the flap to her tent and surveyed the bleak surroundings. Moisture hung in the air, creating dew on the already sodden ground and the overcast sky threatened more rain.

Trudging through the mud of the almost deserted walkways, Laura arrived at the washrooms, a large metal construction erected in haste, which looked more like a temporary stand at an exhibition than a functioning bathroom.

Inside there were three metal toilet stalls - that thankfully had been fitted with doors and two shower cubicles that offered little privacy other than a tattered plastic sheet draped over a pipe that ran the length of the small room.

"Don't worry, this 'un is for gals only…"

Laura turned sharply to see that a woman had entered the washrooms behind her. She was taller than Laura and of stocky build, as she entered the toilet stall and turned to close the door Laura noticed that her weathered face bore black eye.

The woman must have noticed her concern. "What this?" She pointed her pudgy finger at the unsightly bruise. "It's nothin', got it in a bar fight…he looks worse… trust me…" As she smiled Laura also noticed that the woman was missing one of her front teeth.

"Ok…" Laura returned her smile politely then shifted her attention to the showers.

"And use the shower to the left," The woman shouted over the now closed door. "It splutters like a mother fracker but the water comes out hotter…"

"Okay…Thanks…" As she reached out a hand and turned on the shower the ache in Laura's bladder grew stronger, but as the noise of the shower helped to drown out the sound of the woman straining loudly in the toilet stall, she opted to shower first.

'_This is just great…_' Laura thought as she undressed quickly keeping an eye on the entrance to the bathrooms. Wrapping the towel around her chest, she placed her clothes in a tidy pile by the wall and stepped gingerly into the shower area, pulling the plastic sheet over the entrance as best she could.

She threw her towel over the pipe and stepped backwards into the stream of hot water, the warmth caressing her shoulders, creeping through her thick hair and down her aching body.

'_She didn't recognise me_…' She absently thought as she lathered up the bar of soap between her hands, feeling the tenseness in her muscles ease.

This was good news. The last thing Laura wanted right now was to be noticed, to have people watching and wondering how the ex-president of the colonies functioned in everyday life.

Her relaxing interlude was short lived however when a loud "Frak!" reverberated over the sound of the shower. "Erm….Ms Roslin?"

'_So much for not being recognised…'_Laura grumbled internally.

"Yes?"

"Could you erm… possibly check the next stall for toilet paper?"

'_Frak indeed…_' Laura thought as she sighed and pulled her towel from the pipe.

xx

After a short shower, shorter than she'd have liked, Laura left the bathroom and headed back towards her tent – vowing to get up even earlier the next morning to avoid seeing anybody at all.

'_Maybe I'll use the shower in the middle of the night…_'

The walkways were now bustling with people going about their morning routines and Laura kept her head down to avoid being recognised, but the sound of people cheering attracted her gaze and pulled her off course towards the market place.

A large crowd had formed and as Laura drew nearer, the acrid smell of a burning fuel wafted into the space around her. As her curiosity pushed her forwards she realised that the cheering voices were now chanting a single word, over and over.

"Burn, burn, burn."

'_What in Gods name_ is going on_?_' As Laura edged her way into the horde of settlers to get a better look she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly at the contact.

"Laura?"

"Oh my Gods Tory!" Laura beamed, retreating from the crowd and resisting the urge to hug her former aide – the happiness of seeing a friendly face was overwhelming.

"I thought it was you." Never being one for over displays of emotion, Tory returned Laura's wide smile with considerably less enthusiasm. "I heard that you had landed yesterday. How are you settling in?"

Tory was wearing an oversized blue jumper, grey trousers and a pair of dusty old grey boots. Her hair was wilder than usual and her face was free of makeup – yet Laura thought that she had never seen her look better.

'_Glad to see this climate agrees with somebody_…' Laura self-consciously pulled some of her damp hair forward to cover her face.

"Not really what I'm used to, but I'm beginning to acclimatise…slowly." Laura answered diplomatically. "And how are things for you?"

"Much like it is for everybody here…" Tory rolled her eyes. "Our new _President_ has allowed too many to settle, so the amenities and food rations can't support us… I've been helping to set up the school though, which has been a _welcome_ distraction…"

Laura was taken aback. "Oh, you're working at the school?"

"Yes." Tory replied somewhat defensively – then frowning. "Did President Baltar not tell you?"

"No he didn't, but that's great news. I'm sure we'll have the children whipped into shape in no time..." Laura recovered nicely. "May I ask, how far along is the school?"

"Almost ready, I'm on my way there after breakfast. Would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to…" As the two women slowly turned and started to walk back towards the tents, Laura looked over her shoulder at the now disbanding mob. "Tory, tell me…What _was_ going on back there?"

"Just Baltar." Tory said, matter of factly, taking the lead as they walked single file through the busy walkways. "His _people_ were burning an effigy."

"Oh Gods…" Laura failed to supress her smile as she followed "that's just terrible…"

xxxxxxx

"I don't think that you quite understand the gravity of this matter Admiral!" President Baltar restlessly paced the office and his movements were starting to make Bill feel dizzy.

"I understand that it is upsetting…won't you take a seat Mr President?" Bill motioned with an open hand to the several chairs that surrounded the immediate vicinity.

Ignoring Bills request, Baltar walked up to the desk and splayed his hands flat on the surface. "Upsetting? It's more than bloody upsetting. They were burning me in the market place! Burning me!"

Bill looked at Baltar over the top of his glasses. "They weren't actually burning you…"

"Well," Baltar span on his heal and continued pacing, pushing a hand through his hair. "They might as well have been, I mean, don't they understand? I am doing all that I can, these things take time and they will improve…"

"With all due respect Mr President," Bill interrupted Baltars' ramblings. "You miss sold them the dream."

Baltar stopped in the centre of the office and eyed Bill suspiciously. "Meaning?"

"Have you spent any time in the settlements? The people are miserable, without something to look forward to…some sign of improvement, a revolt is inevitable."

"Bringing me back to my earlier request…"

"Mr President, a military presence on New Caprica is not the answer. People won't react well to it, they'll see it as martial law and you could have a riot on your hands."

"I bet you're bloody loving this aren't you?" Baltar finally sat down heavily in the arm chair to Bills right.

"No." Bill lied, leaning back from the desk. "Why don't you try to negotiate with a few figure heads, see what it is that they really want?"

"Negotiate?" Baltar spat the word out like it was dirty. "Really Admiral, isn't diplomacy meant to be my angle? I thought the military were supposed to be more gung-ho about these kind of issues."

Bill smiled to himself when he realised his suggestion sounded more like something Laura would have said. "We still have to patrol the skies." He skilfully deflected. "Who knows how long it will be before the Cylons find us…"

"_If_ they find us Admiral, _if_." Baltar crossed his legs and leant back into the cushions of the chair. "And it's unlikely Admiral, I mean the nebular being what it is and…"

"We found it Mr President." Bill interjected. "We found it with technology that is primitive in comparison."

As Baltar contemplated the Admirals last statement a dreamlike expression passed over his features, his head was tilted to one side and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Bill looked on uncomfortably, wondering how such a peculiar man could have convinced thousands of people that he was more suited for the role of President than Laura Roslin.

"I think you're right Admiral." Baltar finally spoke.

"I am?" Bill looked shocked.

"Negotiations are the way forward…" Baltar slapped his hands down onto his knees and quickly rose to his feet. "Until the uprising is quashed, I am postponing the ground breaking ceremony, indefinitely."

Bill's heart sank. The ground breaking ceremony was the sole reason he had to justify his planned stay over on New Caprica – his only excuse to spend the evening with Laura.

'_Maybe martial law isn't such a bad idea after all…'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"He can't do that!" Laura angrily spat her words out as she stomped the distance between the mattress and the entrance to her tent where Tory stood, shocked by her former boss's response.

"I thought you'd be pleased…"

"I am," Laura faltered, realising too late that her overreaction had alerted Tory's suspicions. "I am pleased…" She continued more calmly, placing her hands on her hips as she walked back in the direction of her bed, before turning to face Tory once again. "…but the colonials _need_ something to look forward to and nothing lifts spirits like a good party…" She smiled weakly. "I apologise for my outburst Tory, but find it incredibly frustrating that Baltar is reacting to the effigy burning like a spoilt child."

"Frustrating, but not in the least bit surprising…" Tory stepped further into the tent and perched on a rickety wooden chair – part of a table set that Laura had gotten in the market yesterday after trading in an expensive gemstone necklace. "If Adama hadn't put a stop to the plan, we could be half way to earth by now…"

"No Tory," Laura shook her head as she spoke softly. "_Admiral_ Adama was fully justified in his decision, we were foolish to think otherwise - I should never have allowed…" Laura let the end of her sentence drift off, not relishing the thought of opening old wounds; thankfully Tory swiftly changed the subject.

"My Gods Laura, you have a copy of Caprican Fables…" She exclaimed as she picked up the battered red book from a box by her feet. "Where in the worlds did you find it? I haven't read it since I was a child!"

"Bill…Admiral Adama," Laura quickly corrected herself, although her slipup had not gone unnoticed. "…sent a box of things down with me in the raptor, the items to your right are for the school…"

"That was awfully nice of him…" Tory spoke, her voice taking on an unusually playful tone. "What _else_ did he send you?"

Laura blushed slightly under her scrutiny. "Oh nothing really…just a few items, some tea, a blanket…"

Tory smiled at Laura.

"What?" Laura asked innocently, knowing full well what the crooked smile on Tory's face was insinuating. "Come on…" tugging on her arm and avoiding the topic. "Help me with that pile of books, teachers can't be late for school…"

xxxxxxxx

"Rewind that last section for me…"

The whirring sound of a tape rewinding came to a halt and Tory's voice filled the small tent as two men listened intently to her words.

"_If Adama hadn't put a stop to the plan, we could be half way to earth by now…"_

"_No Tory, Admiral Adama was fully justified in his decision, we were foolish to think otherwise - I should never have allowed…"_

"That sneaky bitch…" The older man spoke, his voice laced with bitterness, as the other pressed the pause button, "I knew it…I fracking knew it…but it's not enough..."

The tall man studied his boss suspiciously, still not fully comfortable with prying into the former Presidents' affairs. "Not enough for what sir?"

"That is none of your business!" He glowered at his subordinate before continuing. "Just do your job…keep that section, ditch the boring stuff and arrange for Roslin's tent to be searched. I want to know what else Adama sent in that box…" He turned to leave, "Oh and I almost forgot…"

"Sir?"

"Make the search look like a burglary; steal either something of value or something personal… it will be interesting to see how she reacts to the invasion of her privacy."

"Aye Sir." The younger man started to push buttons, carrying out his boss's request, yet as he did a sick feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach. What had started as a simple surveillance operation, had now, with the introduction of mind games – taken a much more sinister turn.

xxxxxxx

It was the end of her second week on New Caprica when Laura Roslin returned home from the school to find that her tent had been ransacked.

At first she hadn't known how to react. She had stood silently, arms hanging loosely by her sides as she took in the sight of her clothing strewn across the floor, her mattress upturned and her new table and chairs in a state of disarray.

'_Why would someone do this?' _Laura's first thought was one of confusion and a small frown creased her brow.

Everybody on the surface lived to the same miserable standards that she did. Formally being of high stature within society meant nothing anymore, material wealth from expensive possessions was now void. Warm clothing and alcohol were the currency of New Caprica – and Laura had few of the first and none of the latter.

'_Who should I tell?_' Laura's second question was followed quickly by a third, darker contemplation. 'Who would care?'

'_Bill might…_' She silently answered herself.

Aside from the box he had sent her - Laura had not heard from The Admiral since she had arrived.

That last night in his quarters, she had witnessed Bill take a chance. He had found the courage that she had lacked and had cut through the unspoken tension that had plagued their platonic partnership for so long.

Laura had put up no resistance and tired of fighting her emotions she had surrendered herself completely to the prospect of a new beginning.

But Baltars' postponement of the Ground Breaking ceremony took with it the first real opportunity they might have had to discuss just what that 'new beginning' entailed.

They were in a state of flux – their distance and lack of communication causing Laura to question if they could ever have a functioning relationship at all.

Sighing heavily, Laura brought her hands up to her face. She wiped at her cheeks that were damp from tears she hadn't even noticed falling, before starting to reorganise her things.

Having few possessions meant everything was back in its place quickly and it was easy for Laura to catalogue if anything of value was missing.

Everything that was dear to her, like the framed photograph of Billy and herself, were still amongst her things. In fact, it appeared to Laura that whoever had looted her tent had taken nothing at all.

It wasn't until she dressed for work the next morning that she noticed that some items, were in fact missing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"They took your underwear?" Maya exclaimed as she held her daughter, swishing her from side to side absently, her shrill tones causing the baby girl to stir.

Laura had bumped into Maya at the market place earlier that week, although it wasn't purely by coincidence. Even with the upheaval of leaving Colonial One and settling on the planet, the knowledge that the first human/cylon hybrid was somewhere on New Caprica, had not escaped Laura's thoughts.

The fact that baby Hera, now known as Isis – the small bundle being rocked affectionately in her adoptive mothers arms - could mean the beginning of a new chapter in the existence of human life, meant that Laura needed to keep her close and protected.

She had offered Maya an assistant position at the school, a role that Laura knew she would be more than happy to take.

Simply existing on New Caprica was a struggle for anybody, yet having a new born baby to care for made survival ultimately more difficult. Laura's offer of a job had brought with it the prospect of community, of a sense of security and belonging that any new mother would jump at to be a part of.

"Shhh…" Laura pleaded with Maya to lower her voice. They were in the mess eating breakfast – a small pot of stodgy porridge – and the young woman's loud realisation was drawing attention from other diners.

"I'm sorry Ma'am it's just…" Maya dropped her voice to an almost whisper, "That's really creepy…"

"I know," Laura agreed, a shiver running down her spine as she rubbed her arms. "It gives me goose bumps just thinking about it…"

"Did you report it?" Tory piped in and as always, hers was the voice of reason.

"Who would I tell?" Laura shrugged her shoulders and held her palms out in front of her. "Baltar hasn't found the time to police the settlements yet… Other than his own men, but to be honest I'm not even sure that I'd like them poking around, looking for evidence..."

Maya's face twisted in disgust. "I'd hate to think what kind of evidence an underwear thief would leave behind…"

Laura wrinkled her nose and opened her mouth to respond, but before she had time a familiar flash of grey distracted her and drew her eyes to the centre of the large room.

"Oh Gods…" She felt her stomach tighten.

"What is it?" Tory asked

"Admiral Adama…"

Tory and Maya looked over their shoulders and followed Laura's wide eyed gaze to the centre of the tent and sure enough, there stood the Admiral, Colonel Tigh and a band of other soldiers – all dressed in their best grey tunics, something that signified to the onlookers that their attendance today was a formal one.

"Oh yeah, so it is…" Maya lost interest in an instant. "So…did they take all of your underwear or, you know, just a few select items?"

"Just a few…" Laura answered distractedly, her eyes never leaving the man that had filled her thoughts for the last few weeks, as she silently willed him to look at her.

Bill had already seen Laura. The first thing he had set eyes on when he entered the tent was the bright hue of her auburn hair, it drew his attention to her immediately.

Fighting the urge to rush over to her, he had forced himself to look away before she had even noticed him. Bill knew the instant he looked into her green eyes that his professionalism would start to melt away.

Instead, he focussed on his tour guide, Felix Geata as he rambled something about having refreshments - though try as he may to follow Geata's words, as Bill could now feel the intensity of Laura's gaze burning into his back all he could concentrate on was the quickened beating of his heart.

Colonel Tigh's gruff voice interrupted Bill's internal plight and signalled a break in the tour. "Fifteen minutes for light refreshments?" He scoffed. "I'm gonna need something a bit frackin stronger than light refreshments to get me through this crock of shit…oh Admiral…" He placed a firm hand on Bills shoulder and nodded towards the dining tables by the door. "Laura Roslin's over there…"

Bill swallowed hard then slowly, he turned to face her.

Laura's breath caught in her throat when they locked eyes across the room.

As Bill started to walk towards them, she worked with her hands in an attempt to flatten her unruly hair, before giving up and self- consciously pulling her bulky sweater tighter around her body.

Her actions were not lost on the other two women at the table, who shared a knowing look and a small smile at Laura's nervous reaction to the Admiral.

Bill smiled broadly as he reached the women, bowing his head courteously in greeting. "Ms Roslin,"

"Admiral," Laura was grinning from ear to ear.

"Nice to see you again Admiral…" Tory interjected, already starting to feel the awkward tension building. This was not the first time she had felt it - Tory had spent the latter part of her time as a presidential aide skilfully ensuring that the President and the Admiral spent as little time together alone as possible. She was fully aware that an affair would not only have destroyed their careers but could have put an end to hers as well.

"And you, Miss Foster…" Bill pulled his eyes away from Laura. "And I don't believe I've had the pleasure…" he turned his attention to Maya.

"Maya, I'm an assistant at the school, pleased to meet you Admiral."

"And who's this?" Bill moved a hand and softly stroked the baby's head.

Laura felt a pang of guilt as she watched Bill with Hera. She had visited Maya on a few occasions before and during the election, but always in secret so as not to alert the Admiral to her whereabouts. She hated lying to him, but if he ever found out that the Agathon baby was alive, she feared that it might be the end of them.

"This…" Maya tilted her baby towards the Admiral so he could get a better look at her sleeping daughter. "…is Isis."

"She's beautiful," As Adama spoke he returned his eyes to Laura, who blushed and looked to the table.

'_Oh for Gods sake…' _Tory cringed internally.

"Ms Roslin, could I pull you away from a moment? There is something I'd like to discuss…"

"Certainly Admiral." She got to her feet. "Ladies if you'd please excuse me, I will see you at the school shortly."

Laura rounded the table and instinctively linked her left arm with Bills right as they fell in step and slowly exited the tent. Neither of them spoke a word until they were off the main street and had retreated into an almost deserted walk way between the mess tent and a food storage hold.

Laura released Bills arm and turned to face him as they came to a halt half way between the start of the cut through and the end.

"How long do we have?" Her eyes bored into Bills, hoping that his answer would be '_all day_'.

"About seven minutes…" Bill answered glumly and reached for her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I hate this…" Laura shivered at his touch and closed her eyes. "I hate not being able to see you…"

"Me too…I'm here for a guided tour of the settlements." He squeezed her fingers and she opened her eyes. "The ground breaking ceremony is looming and President Baltar wanted to show a military presence to keep the peace until then."

"So it's going ahead?" She asked hopefully.

"Next week."

"That's great…" Laura smiled.

Bill returned her smile with a lopsided grin. "That is great…"

The sound of rushed footfall interrupted their shared silence as two young boys came hurtling down the passage way forcing Laura to move closer to Bill to get out of their way .

"Morning Ms Roslin!" They yelled in unison as they flew by.

"Slow down boys…" She scolded them, before nervously looking around to see if anybody was in sight to see her proximity to The Admiral. Her hands were pressed flat against his chest, his right arm had snaked around her lower back and he was making no effort to release her from his grip.

Confident that they were alone, Laura tilted her face towards his and Bill pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was softer than their first- less urgent, more tender. Her lips parted as he brought his spare hand to softly caress her face.

They pulled apart after only a few moments and smiled shyly at each other as Bill dropped his arms to his sides.

Laura pushed her hands down into the pockets of her sweater and tilted her body towards the end of the passage way, signalling that it was time to return. "We should…"

"You're right…" Bill took a step towards her and together, arm in arm, they re-joined the bustling street, safe in the knowledge that there would at least be a next time.


	7. Chapter 7

"So…what did the Admiral have to say?" Tory asked suspiciously as Laura drew back the flap at the entrance to the school tent and stepped inside.

The children were yet to arrive and both Tory and Maya were placing worksheets and pencils on the tables, getting ready for the day to start.

"Oh nothing much," Laura breezed as she sauntered past them, dropping her notes for the day on the wooden desk at the rear of the tent and taking a seat behind it, a small smile tugging at her lips - seeing Bill again so unexpectedly had left her feeling elated.

"Oh really?" Tory probed, standing still and dropping her hip as she distractedly shifted the box of pencils between her hands. "Because it seemed to me like he wanted to tell you something pretty important…"

Laura rested her chin lightly on her balled fist and feeling playful, she curled her lips devilishly at the edges. Her eyes were sparkling mischievously conveying a message so obvious that Tory grasped it in an instant - her eye brows retreating urgently to her hairline as she dropped the box of pencils on to a table. "You didn't!"

"She didn't what?" Maya, taking a sudden interest struggled to keep up.

"Where did you…urgh," Tory held up her right hand and shuddered. "No – don't tell me. I really don't want to know…"

"With Admiral Adama?" Maya wrinkled her nose as she finally caught on.

"Gods, you should see your faces…" Laura released a throaty laugh, throwing her head back and slapping the desk with her hands. Jovial Laura was such a rare site to the younger women that they exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you!"

"So you didn't…?" Tory asked.

"No!" Laura exclaimed. "God's I've only been gone about 15 minutes and besides… the Admiral and I are just very good friends really, nothing more. " Laura lied. "He just informed me that the Ground Breaking Ceremony will be taking place next week… "

As the sound of children squealing and chattering neared the tent Laura got to her feet and said with mock sternness. "Now ladies, I suggest that you try and drag your minds out of the gutter, there are children arriving."

Maya dropped her head to disguise her smirk but Tory didn't join in on the jollity, instead she simply turned her back and headed to greet the children. Her lack of response killed the light mood immediately, causing Laura's smile to fade as a pang of guilt stabbed at her gut.

'_She knows I'm lying to her…_'

"Good morning, come in and take your seats…in an orderly fashion please Martin…." As Tory welcomed the children that were filing into the room and seating themselves along the desks that filled the length of the tent, Laura watched her closely and mused the fact that unemotional Tory, was incredibly hard to read.

'_Does she think me ridiculous for lying or is she actually hurt that I've lied to her?_' The latter question caused Laura to contemplate the status of her relationship with the former Presidential aide.

When Billy Laura's first aide was killed, she had made a conscious decision to keep people in her employ at arm's length. Billy's sudden death had threatened to surface painful memories that Laura had worked hard to quash since her family's tragic demise and disallowing herself any emotional attachment to Tory or anyone else in her team had been a necessity.

Yet over the past few weeks it had certainly seemed to feel like they had moved on from 'president and aide' to something that had begun to resemble a friendship. At the very least over the past year Tory had earned Laura's trust, hadn't she?

"Settle down boys and girls, settle down." Silence fell across the classroom at Laura's authoritative tone and she pulled a large piece of card from atop her desk, holding it up and at arm's length. "Now, can anyone remember from yesterday what this symbol means?"

As tens of small arms shot into the air and Tory took her usual position at the back of the class, Laura couldn't help but internally grumble.

'_Why have all my relationships become so frakking complicated all of a sudden?' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you find?" The older man lounged back in an armchair - right leg bent at the knee, resting his foot on his left thigh.

"We found nothing suspicious." The tall man spoke flatly, standing with his hands behind his back and legs slightly apart. "Laura Roslin has few possessions, so a thorough search wasn't a difficult task to complete, Sir."

The older man's face twitched momentarily with disappointment before he dropped his right leg to the floor and leant his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together in front of him. "That is…unfortunate." His mouth twisted into a tight grimace. "How did you leave her tent?"

"Looked like a break in Sir, as you requested." He shifted nervously.

"Soldier?"

"Ms Roslin had nothing of value to steal Sir, so erm… my guys took these instead."

"Okay…Oh," The older man raised his eyebrows as the young soldier drew an arm from behind his back and dropped a handful of undergarments onto the small table before him.

The older man looked over the tired items with a sombre eye. The well-worn garments had certainly been selected for comfort over sex appeal, which he had to admit, was contrary to what he'd always imagined were under those presidential suits of hers.

His eyes flicked back up to the soldier that stood awaiting his next mission. "Good work… Keep up the recordings; Roslin will give us something concrete in time."

"Sir." The soldier concurred, still not sure what that 'something concrete' meant or in fact what the information would eventually lead to. He saluted and turned to leave, but stopped when the older man continued to talk. He watched unsettled as his superior reached out and traced a finger across the strap of an off-white cotton bra.

"Seen as we've made her think that she's the object of someone's perverted attentions…maybe we should turn the heat up a little bit…who knows, it might lead her to divulge something I can use…"

"Sir?" Concern laced the young man's voice and a worrying frown creased his brow.

The older man sat back and smiled smugly, draping an arm across the back of the chair. "Don't look so worried soldier; I'm not about to harm the former President. I just intend to shake her up a bit…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Frak me," Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace muttered impatiently under her breath, "Was Geata always this boring or did it come with his new suit?" The feisty viper pilot leaned back against a pile of sandbags with her arms crossed at her chest. The tour of New Caprica was only a few hours in, but to Starbuck it felt like she'd been listening to the former Tactical Officer's presentation all week.

"He's not that bad." Karl 'Helo' Agathon said as he shifted closer to Starbuck on the sandbags to be sure that their conversation wasn't overheard.

She rolled her eyes and kicked a patch of dirt with her military issue boot. "I've been standing here so long I think my assholes healed over."

"Nice." Helo threw her a sideways glance before returning his eyes to the presentation momentarily. "Anyways, don't knock it," He looked to the sky. "It may be bleak down here sometimes, but the suns out today and right now I'll take that over another training exercise."

A fleeting grin graced her lips and she poked him playfully in the ribs with her elbow. "Aww what's wrong, not shootin' at toasters got ya feeling antsy Helo?"

"Nah," He exhaled and shook his head softly as he smiled - refusing to let the toaster jibe get to him having learnt not to confuse people's opinion of Cylons with those of his girlfriend Sharon. "There's just too many of us and nothing to shoot at…"

Starbuck nodded. "Wonder how long before we all go stir crazy and start shootin' at each other... "

They stood in silence for a while watching Geata highlight points of interest on a recently drawn out map of New Caprica.

"He sure loves this frakking planet…" Starbuck, not surprisingly, was the one who broke the silence. "So…when do you think the Old Man's gonna start relieving us of duty?"

"I don't know…" Helo lowered his voice further. "Did you hear Tyrol put in a request to settle?"

"Chief? When?" Starbuck frowned, still facing forward, creating the illusion that she was paying attention.

"Just this week, Admiral declined – Figurski said the Chief was pretty cut up…"

"Well…suppose it makes sense with a baby on the way and all, still…if it were just up to me I wouldn't settle… frakking mud-huts…" She nodded her head in the direction of the settlements.

"Sam wants you to settle down?" Helo asked, a small smile creeping across his lips, amused at the prospect of wild child Kara Thrace playing the dutiful wife.

Starbuck nodded, pretending that she hadn't noticed Helo's mocking tone, rising to it would only be an invitation for him to make more jibes.

"Oh I don't know Starbuck…" Helo said light-heatedly, "Even the Old Man seems keen on spendin' time down here. I heard he was pretty pissed when the ceremony got postponed…"

"Hmmm," Kara pursed her lips as she eyed the Admiral suspiciously, he had seemed unusually interested in the tour – whereas ordinarily anything suggested by President Baltar was viewed with a certain amount of distaste. "I always took him for more of a high flyer than a cave dweller…"

To his credit though, the Admiral looked like he was paying full attention to Geata's ramblings, unlike Colonel Tigh who appeared to have fallen asleep.

"Maybe he's got someone down here, if you know what I mean…" Helo half-turned his face to hers and waggled his eyebrows.

"What the Admiral? " She whispered and stifled a laugh. "That's gross Helo…"

"Well, if you believe the rumours about him and a certain school teacher - formally President…"

This time Starbuck turned to face him fully, her eyes wide "The Old Man and Laura Roslin?" She wrinkled her nose, and swatted his arm "No frakking way!" she added incredulously.

"Do you have something important to add Captain Thrace?" Gaeta's voice cut through their banter.

Lieutenant Agathon nervously cleared his throat and Kara noticed that the room had gone deathly silent, all eyes were on her - including Admiral Adama's.

'Oh _Frak, did the Old Man just hear me?' _

Kara felt her cheeks start to redden as she wracked her brain for a response; she hadn't listened to a word that Geata had said for the last ten minutes. She looked to Helo for assistance and found that he had turned his own shade of crimson and taken a step back.

'_Thanks for your support Helo, I'll remember that….'_

"Erm…Honestly I…" Thankfully, just as Starbuck was about to open her mouth and say something that would probably end with her spending another night in the brig, a loud snorting noise distracted the group.

With timing better than a well-rehearsed comic, Colonel Tigh drew the focus away from Starbuck by releasing a snore so loud that it woke him up. Stunned, he uttered a confused "Frak," closely followed by a "Where the hell am I?"

X

Hours later and what felt like a life time for its visitors, the tour of New Caprica reached its final destination and the reception was less than welcoming.

"Why the frak are you all standing there? This isn't theatre production…"

"Dr Cottle , we agreed to this yesterday," Felix Geata tried to reason with the stubborn doctor as the soldiers started to leave the medical tent without taking offense - all too familiar with Doc Cottle and his mulish tendencies. "President Baltar feels that it's important to…"

"I don't give a flying frak what our President says," Dr Cottle retorted, a cigarette hanging loosely from his thin lips. "These people are sick and I don't need you and your tourists getting in my way… no offense Admiral."

"None taken." Bill, unlike the others had stayed behind.

"But Dr Cottle…"

"Mr Gaeta, you are keeping me from my patients!" Cottle exclaimed as he took the cigarette from his lips and tapped the burnt out ash off the end. "I have three with dysentery, two with some kind of stomach flu and a family who have eaten something indigenous that's gnawing away at their bowels as we speak. So unless you want to spend the remainder of the tour up to your asses in human excrement, I suggest that you leave and let me do my frakkin' job!"

Bill stifled a laugh and looked on amused as the former Lieutenant struggled with how to react to the outburst. Cottle saved him the trouble and ploughed on with his rant, throwing his cigarette to the floor and crushing it beneath his boot.

Doc Cottle was a man of few words, however those words were generally woven skilfully into a sentence that cut straight to the point – often rather rudely. Gaeta had clearly hit a nerve by using President Baltars name to get the Doc to do what he wanted; it had been a long time since Bill had seen Major Cottle blow up like this.

"On top of all this crap - pun intended - that I have to deal with, I also have a deadline. I need to prepare pathology samples from this family to come back with me for testing and the transfer Raptor is collecting me at 21:00 – which only gives me few hours. So if you'll excuse me Mr Gaeta, I'd appreciate it if you conducted the rest of your tour outside of my frakkin' tent."

Gaeta stood, dumfounded for a few moments. "Very well Dr Cottle." He conceded diplomatically with a gracious nod of his head "thank you for your time." The aide muttered something inaudible under his breath as he span on his heal and left the tent to re-join the rest of the group that were waiting patiently outside.

"Major Cottle," Bill nodded as he turned to leave.

"Admiral,"

As Bill reached the entrance to the tent, he paused. "Just out of interest Major," He turned to face the doctor who was in the process of lighting another cigarette. "What exactly did that family eat?"

"Some kind of plant from the mountains. Frakkin' Baltar's got everyone so Gods damned hungry, they're turning to freakish plants for sustenance." He continued to grumble as he turned his back on Bill and headed towards the gurneys at the back of the room. "Apparently this one looked like broccoli... crap can look like chocolate, but that doesn't mean I'd eat it…"

"Did you say broccoli?" Bill asked, a plan starting to formulate in his mind.

XX

Laura closed the school register and placed it in the desk drawer. Stretching her arms above her and leaning back she looked with her head upside down at the clock hanging loosely on the canvas wall behind her. Sitting up sharply, she turned in her chair, adjusting her glasses on her nose to confirm the she had read the time correctly.

'_Gods, where did the time go_?' It had been a very long day.

Due to the lack of schooling facilities on New Caprica, Laura's school had to cater for varying age groups. It had been agreed by both President Baltar and herself that they split the day into two sections. In the morning, she would teach children under 12, leaving the afternoon to the teenagers - who today had been a difficult group to keep focused.

They had spent the afternoon passing notes, making eyes, daydreaming and generally doing anything other than paying attention.

Laura had arranged a visit from an Aerilon farmer to talk to the group about crop rotation. Granted, he hadn't been the most inspirational guest speaker they'd had, but due to the lack of volunteers for her 'subject specialist' programme – they had to take what they could get.

The root cause of the teenager's unruly behaviour however, was something Laura whole heartedly sympathised with - the weather on New Caprica had finally started to change for the better. The dull, rain filled clouds had given way to a glorious sun that had dried the boggy walkways and caused new and interesting plant life to sprout.

The children weren't the only ones who would rather be outside.

School had finished promptly at 3:30pm, although from a habit born out of her Presidency Laura stayed behind to look over some homework papers, staying much later than she had initially intended.

It was now 18:30 and if she didn't get to the mess soon, she was going miss them serving dinner.

'_Dinner…if you can call it that'_. Laura's stomach churned at the prospect of more gloopy stew and stale bread. A grumbling in her stomach told her that she had to eat it, yet her taste buds warned her to go without - the cuisine made up of various New Caprican flora had given her an appreciation for the mix of rehydrated food and algae produced in Galactica's kitchens

Packing up a few files and stuffing them in her well used shoulder bag, her attentions drifted, not for the first time today to her stolen moment with Bill in the walkway.

'_He had a moustache.'_ She actually chuckled to herself thinking about it. Today, with only a few minutes to spend alone with him she didn't think it was the best time to tell him that she thought it made him look like a Tauron drug dealer. '_Oh Gods I hope he didn't grow it for me_.'

Physically, Bill wasn't exactly what Laura would call 'her type'. He was dark, but he wasn't tall - with her heals on she was sure she was slightly taller – and he had ruggedness about him, but he wasn't classically handsome. Yet despite this, she found herself more drawn to him than she had been to any man.

She was the first to admit, that in previous relationships she'd always had an instant physical attraction to a partner. But the reality was that Laura had spent most of her adult life moving from one failed relationship to another, which was definitely testament to the fact that lust at first sight was not a good foundation for a long lasting relationship.

Things were different with Bill; she smiled dreamily to herself as she swung her bag on over her shoulder and headed for the exit. There had certainly always been _something_ between them, a heat simmering under the surface that was tempered by their roles and responsibilities, yet its hold on her was inescapable.

Now that the heat had been turned up a notch, Laura's optimism about their future together had caught her completely off guard. She felt excited, giddy even – she had completely forgotten how overwhelming it felt to fall this fast and the all-consuming sensation frightened her a little.

Laura stopped at the exit and gave the tent a once over before she turned out the lights, a recent instalment to the school, and sealed the entrance with a zip.

The sky was clear tonight, stars twinkled around the closer moon creating calmness along the partially deserted streets. Laura pulled a small flashlight from her bag, turned it on and made her way to the mess tent, a worried frown creasing her brow as she pondered the inevitable direction that their relationship was heading.

A lot had changed since she was last intimate with a man. Hera's blood, the miracle cure, had given her a new lease on life; however it hadn't reversed the cancers other effects on her body. She felt as if she had aged more physically in that year than she had in the previous five, and then there were the biopsies which had left her somewhat uneven and scarred.

'_He won't care…_' She chastised herself internally, shaking her head as if to dislodge the thought from her mind. '_Don't be so ridiculous_.'

As Laura walked towards her destination, the torch beam lighting a path along the dried mud and grass, she became acutely aware of just how quiet it was tonight. With everybody in the area already at dinner she had only passed two people on her journey so far. The silence was filling her with a sense of unease that was amplified by the thick blackness that surrounded her.

On Caprica, she would never have walked the streets alone at night, especially not somewhere that was as deserted as this. Yet on New Caprica she had found that the Cylon attacks had brought with them a greater sense of community, survivors clubbing together, which worked to dull the natural distrust that human beings had for one another.

What was going through Laura's mind as she quickened her pace through the darkened labyrinth of walkways was just how healthy it was to be wary of strangers in the settlement. It was dangerous to believe that the Gods had rewarded survival only to the worthy and in fact society was more than likely laced with a sinister and deviant underbelly.

A shuffling coming from a side street ahead of her made Laura's pace slow and she edged forward cautiously, shining the sphere of light into the pitch-black passage way.

"Hello?" Her voice quivered anxiously. "Is there somebody there?"

She came to a stop and listened intently, nervously licking her dry lips and silently praying that somebody would answer her call. Laura was only a short walk from the mess tent now and her desire to run to her destination was growing with every second of eerie silence that past.

It was then that a soft snickering interrupted the quiet. The sound emanated from behind her and it worked to soothe the rapid beating of Laura's heart, curiosity pushing her towards the source of the jovial noise that drew louder with each small step she took.

As she neared the mouth of the alley a familiar smell wafted towards her, filling her nostrils with an odour that was thick and sickly sweet, yet not all together unpleasant as it evoked memories of college days long past.

"Frak, its Roslin!"

Laura's torch light fell upon three of her teenage students - they were huddled together and each one was holding a smoking roll of paper between their fingertips. The youngster's expressions were wrought with worry - the fact that they had been caught smoking weed by someone that knew their parents, was not lost on them.

"Good evening boys." Laura peered over her glasses at them in the best 'school ma'am' way she could muster as she tried to hide her relief at no longer being alone in the darkness.

The boys quickly came to their senses and in unison threw their joints to the ground, stomping on the butts in a futile attempt to hide the evidence. Flicking the torch between their young faces and seeing their dilated pupils, Laura assumed that their delayed reactions were the result of currently being stoned out of their tiny minds.

"Hand it over." Laura outstretched her spare hand and kept her voice calm and steady, but her green eyes bore into them. They boys dropped their gazes to the floor, folding under the intensity of her stern stare.

When nobody made a move, Laura cleared her throat and pressed the matter. "Now I know that you wouldn't want me to call one of the Military guards on the tour to perform a strip search…" She bluffed, having already heard the raptors leaving earlier that evening but not thinking of anything else that would instil the amount of dread she required.

Her words caused two of the boys to erupt into a fit of giggles and they spluttered slightly as they attempted to suppress their drug enhanced mirth.

"Micheal?" Laura questioned the silent boy, teacher instinct telling her that because he hadn't found amusement in her strip search comment like the other two, that he was probably the one withholding. "Give it to me…" She instructed and twitched the fingers of her open hand.

The boy sighed heavily and shoved his hand deep into his trouser pocket, pulling out a hessian pouch tied with a single, straw like piece of rope.

Laura grabbed the bag from the boys grasp and placed it in her shoulder bag.

"Don't tell our parents ma'am please we only…"

She silenced him with a sharp wave of her hand. "Where did you get it?"

"Friscle's brother ma'am…."

"Shut-up Mikey!" Steven Friscle shoved his friend in an attempt to silence him.

"She's gonna tell my mom Friscle," Michael pushed back. "I'm not taking all the blame!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Laura scolded. "Please continue Michael."

"His brother," Michael repeated as he jabbed his thumb aggressively in Steven's direction. " found it growing near the bottom of the mountain – he's been stashing it in his tent ma'am. We only took a small bit…"

"I didn't smoke any, I was just holding it for…" The third boy piped up.

"Yeah right Justin, it was your frakkin' idea in the first place!" Friscle interjected.

"Alright!" Laura snapped; their incessant squabbling had started to grate on her. "I've heard enough out of you for tonight. I want you all to head straight home this instant and report to me tomorrow morning before the younger children start – 7 am sharp do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am…" They all nodded glumly and sloped off into the night and as Laura turned to continue toward the mess she smirked, imagining the paranoid thoughts that would be gnawing at the teenagers minds in their beds tonight.

As she walked, Laura's own mind drifted to the small parcel now in her possess and the realisation that there might actually be some positives to New Caprican flora after all.

xXx

Hidden in the shadows, the tall man held his breath as Laura Roslin passed by – her proximity so close that he could have reached out and grabbed her in an instant, the streets so deserted that no one would have known.

He followed her until she entered the Mess tent, then taking a step back into the blackness he waited patiently for her to reappear.

End notes:

Please review - I'd love to hear what you think so far :0)


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't often that Laura got the opportunity to dine alone.

Her teaching job at the school had brought with it a network of acquaintances, all with daily routines similar to hers which meant they would often eat meals as a group.

It wasn't as if she ever arranged to meet them, but once she saw somebody from the school network she almost felt obliged to sit with them - it was a bit like high school that way – nobody wants to be the social outcast.

Woe betide she took the initiative to sit by herself.

Laura knew it was pathetic, but being the former leader of the human race carried with it a certain star status, and being part of a group gave her the chance to blend in, offering her sanctuary from the lingering glances of colonials.

That said, having lived alone for many years Laura was very comfortable in her own company and given the opportunity, after a busy day at school she relished any time she had alone to reflect on what had passed and what was to come.

This evening was one of those rare nights; the mess tent was emptying out and with not a familiar face in sight there was one particular event on the horizon that had all of Laura's attention – The Ground Breaking Ceremony.

As she languidly mopped up the last of the mystery stew with her ration of bread, she projected the day in her mind's eye.

The ceremony itself would be a wash out, of that much Laura was sure. With Baltar's popularity having taken a nose dive over the past few weeks, it would unlikely be attended by than more than a handful of settlers - it was more likely the proceeding music, dancing and a free bar would attract the droves.

She sat back pushing the bowl away and slowly chewed the bread, narrowing her eyes contemplatively, deepening the fine lines that adorned the soft skin beneath her lower lashes.

It had been a while since Laura had attended a party, which begged the age old question of '_what to wear?_' Having traded in most of her smart dress clothes for warm practical ensembles, she didn't have a great deal of choice and taking the route of career woman over homemaker meant that her needlework skills left a lot to be desired.

'_There has to be a dress maker on this Godsforsaken planet somewhere…_'

Having made a mental note to pick the brains of Tori and Maya at the school tomorrow, Laura decisively arose from her chair and placed her empty bowl and cup with the other dirty crockery in one of the large tubs set up for that purpose.

'_First stop home …then a nice hot shower_.' Laura projected as she hurried the short distance to her tent.

xXx

"So, you're worried you're sick?" Cottle eyed Admiral Adama suspiciously, puffing smoke from his nose like a fire breathing dragon.

"Ate something this lunch time… looked like broccoli and I've been feeling queasy ever since."

"Humph." Doc Cottle grunted before he turned and headed to the nearest bed, signalling for The Admiral to take a seat. "Welcome to my office Admiral… lay back and undo those buttons…"

Bill complied, leaning back against the propped pillows on the hospital gurney and making short work of the gold buttons on his tunic.

"So what time did you say you ate this plant?" Cottle pressed down on Bill's stomach with both hands. A smoking cigarette drooped from his lips; the long burnt out ash looked precariously like it would fall on Bills chest at any moment. "Does this hurt?"

"No." Bill mumbled, watching as the ash dropped onto his tanks and Cottle casually wiped at it with the back of his hand. "About 13:00…"

"And nobody else from the tour ate any?" Cottle pressed down with his fingers again. "This?"

"No, doesn't hurt…Just me, left the Mess to get a better look at the settlement…" Bill lied.

"You were offered food by a colonial?"

"That's right…"

"You normally eat food offered to you by strangers Admiral?"

Bill scowled at the doctor, a well-practised glower intended to remind Cottle that he was dealing with a superior officer, however not surprisingly – it was a warning shot that the doctor chose to ignore.

"Did the broccoli have blue flowers?"

"What?"

"The broccoli that the family ate, it had blue flowers. Did yours?"

"I guess…"

"Does this hurt?"

"Frak yes!" Bill sat up sharply as Cottle pressed into his ribcage.

"It meant to." The Doc said matter of factly, stepping back and pulling the stubby cigarette butt from his lips before discarding it on the floor.

"Major?" Bill frowned, rubbing his bruised side.

"Need I remind you that I'm very busy here Admiral?"

"Meaning?" Bill raised his eyebrows, desperately attempting to convey innocence whilst being astutely aware that Major Cottle had seen straight though his fabricated excuse to remain planet side.

"You ate something that had blue flowers?" He asked incredulously.

"May have done…"

"Cut the crap Admiral…" Cottle snapped, leaving Bill dumfounded "There were no blue flowers. Why are you really here…problems with little Bill?"

Bill followed Cottle's eyes and when they drifted to his crotch, he moved abruptly, swinging his legs off of the bed. "Gods no!" He said somewhat defensively before getting to his feet and hastily fastening his gold buttons.

"If you wanted an excuse to spend more time down here Admiral, you only had to ask."Cottle shoved his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

'_Still waters run deep_.' Bill looked inquisitively at the doctor, reminding himself never to confuse Cottles apparent disinterest with everything around him for ignorance.

"We've been in space a long time Admiral…"

"Just nice to breathe fresh air for a while," Bill spoke carefully, taking the carrot that Cottle had dangled in front of him. "Helps me gather my thoughts, think about the future of my crew…"

"Sounds reasonable…" Cottle's tone carried with it an element of knowing which left Bill wondering just how perceptive to undercurrents the aging doctor really was. Did he know that Bill simply wanted to spend time with Laura?

After a few beats, Cottle removed his hands from his pockets and in one fluid movement he clamped his lips around yet another cigarette and lit it, inhaling sharply before blowing smoke in Bills general direction.

"Well, I say you're healthy enough to be out of my sight – be good for you to relax for a few hours. The transfer raptor departs at 21:00, now if you'll excuse me Admiral."

As the crotchety physician ambled his way towards people more deserving of his medical attention, a small appreciative smile crept across Bill's face. Taking the doctor's advice he left the makeshift hospital and headed swiftly into the settlements, destined for the tent of a certain school teacher.

xXx

Ever since Laura's encounter with 'the strainer' on her first trip to the showers, she had taken to using the facilities at night. She found that they were quietest between the hours of 7 and 10 – after the post dinner rush and before the drunks from the newly opened bar.

Showering in private was a luxury in itself, yet the best perk to visiting the showers at this time was that they had not been used for several hours and the water was at its hottest. Seen as there was no shortage of water on New Caprica, Laura could simply savour the feeling of the steamy liquid on her skin for as long as her heart desired.

She tilted her head backwards letting the water run its course through her hair and she closed her eyes, imagining for a moment that she was back in her apartment on Caprica. Her mind recalled every vivid detail from the painted beige walls and elegantly decorated tile work to the persistent dripping from the tap in the bathtub.

Laura's mind wondered into her bedroom where expensive cream bedding adorned the vast queen sized bed and her wardrobe bulged with lavish garments and accessories. The vision was a mocking contrast to her now meagre collection of used practical wares that sat inside unpacked boxes at the foot of a single lumpy mattress.

Materialism, Laura mused, was one aspect of her old self that she didn't miss at all.

Upon reflection, when she was surrounded her bespoke furniture, designer attire and fine food and drink – Laura Roslin had simply existed and nothing more.

She now recognised that she had been deeply unhappy.

When she had gone to the doctors, Laura already knew that she had cancer and had known for quite some time. After everybody she loved had been so cruelly taken from her, she saw no point in fighting it.

She hadn't only gone to see the oncologist for a diagnosis, she had gone to discover how much time she had left, how long she had to endure the uphill struggle of simply…existing.

And then the worlds had ended.

Suddenly her life had purpose; by some absurd twist of fate Laura found herself to be the dying leader, whom Pythia had prophesised was destined to lead the remainder of the human race to salvation.

And then she was cured…and now there was Bill.

Laura felt a tugging sensation around her heart as she thought of him; if millions of people hadn't of died on the Twelve Colonies, their time together would have ended with the decommissioning ceremony.

Being grateful to the Gods for keeping William Adama in her life - was the same as thanking them for the demise of most of humanity.

"Seriously Laura, "She mumbled to herself as she rinsed the soap from her skin. "You think too much."

As she worked some freshly foamed soap through her hair – the days of bottled shampoo long gone – the door to the washroom swung open and Laura felt a whoosh of cool air travel under the shower curtain and flutter across her bare feet.

Self-consciously she turned her back to the room. Being the President, Laura had been granted her own quarters on Colonial One and unlike the rest of society, she was still somewhat used to her own privacy.

The water beat down on her bare chest as she continued to lather the suds into her hair, cautiously looking over her shoulder and trying to peer through the shower curtain to make out who had entered the room.

Steam filled the small space around her and without her glasses on she could make out nothing but shapes - so instead she strained to listen.

'_Are they using the toilet or waiting to use this shower_?' It was after all the better of the two.

It was hard to hear anything over the gushing of the water, so in an attempt to calm nerves that the quiet from the room evoked in her, Laura spoke out. "Are you waiting to use the shower?"

The deathly silence that followed made her question if the door had opened at all.

Laura turned slightly in the shower, the water now pummelling her side as she squinted into the moisture that hung in the air, masking the room in a thick mist that challenged her already impaired vision.

She could make out the edge of the curtain; beyond that it was hopeless. Slowly Laura moved her narrowed eyes along the seam of the plastic sheet hoping for some hint as to where the person was and what they were doing.

Her curious gaze covered the entirety of the plastic sheet until she was satisfied that she was indeed alone.

'_Maybe they realised the shower was being used and turned away..?'_

Just as Laura allowed herself to relax, movement on the floor grabbed her attention.

Directly beneath the centre of the shower curtain there was a black mass that appeared to be moving.

Instinctively Laura recoiled, her breath catching in her throat as her naked back pushed flush against the cold metal of the walls. Her arms moved to cover her breasts as she crossed her knees awkwardly to preserve her dignity; she had instantly recognised the dark shape to be a pair of black boots.

As suddenly as she'd noticed them, the boots were gone and their hasty exit was followed by another blast of cool air that confirmed to Laura that she had most definitely not been alone.

Shutting the water off and pulling her towel off of the rail, she gripped it tightly around her slight form as she edged out into the abyss beyond the curtain, warily shifting her back along the wall – too afraid to step into the miasma before her.

Gradually, as the steam began to clear, Laura felt her fear lessen in the realisation that she was now truly alone.

Her relief however was cut short when she saw the item that lay on the ground before her.

Laura felt heavy, her knees buckled under the weight and her back slid slowly down the wall until her buttocks connected with the hard steel of the floor.

'_Why is someone doing this…?_'

Ahead, laying only a couple of feet away was a white bra that had gone missing when her tent was ransacked.

xXx

"Laura?" Bill tapped softly on the outside of her tent. "Are you in there?"

'_Maybe she's sleeping_…_should I look inside_?' His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang that echoed down the darkened passageway appearing to emanate from the direction of the bathrooms.

xXx

'_What if they come back?_' This chilling thought threw Laura into panic mode and she clambered towards her pile of clothes, suddenly acutely aware of how vulnerable she was in her state of undress.

Haphazardly throwing on her clothing, she gathered her towel and the discarded white bra in her arms and bolted from the washrooms causing the door to crash into the exterior walls from being forcibly pushed open. Wet tendrils of hair clung to her face as she surveyed the area for the mysterious voyeur but the coast appeared to be clear.

As Laura hurried towards her tent she longed for the security of solid walls and a locked door, the canvas of the tent provided little protection from potential intruders.

She rounded the corner and her tent was insight, yet her relief turned quickly to dread when she spotted the silhouette of a man outside the entrance.

When the dark figure began to stalk towards her Laura spun around, breaking in to a run as she retreated in the opposite direction.

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as Laura reached the entrance to her school; she swallowed hard, lactic burn scorching her throat from the exertion. Crouching, she fumbled with the zip, failing to notice that the man now stood directly behind her.

Laura's heart leapt into her throat as she felt a heavy hand, land firmly on her shoulder.

End Notes:

Don't worry guys, this isn't going to be a 'damsel in distress' story - Laura's character is far too tough for that, I just need her to be suitably worked up to push the plot forward.

As always, your feedback is the best motivator, so please let me know what you think so far.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Why did you run?" Bill rasped, breathlessly behind her.

"Oh Gods, Bill!" Relief propelled Laura to her feet and she span around, grabbing him into an embrace that almost knocked the wind right out of him.

"Whoa there…" He stumbled backwards a little, before he reciprocated her grip on him, giving her a tight reassuring squeeze. "I'm pleased to see you too…"

Despite the gravity of what had just happened, Laura released small muffled laugh onto his shoulder before leaning back slightly to look into his earnest blue eyes – but as soon as she did, she realised her mistake as her own started to pool with moisture.

Feeling foolish she turned her face from him, but with one arm still wrapped around her back Bill brought his hand up to cup her cheek, stopping her from hiding her impending tears.

He frowned as his his gaze flitted lightly over her delicate features, coming to rest on her watery green eyes and Laura watched as an anxiety crept into his expression. "What is it Laura? What's wrong?"

As Bill studied her, trying to draw out what had happened - he glimpsed a vulnerability that he had never seen from her before and it unnerved him – a tight ball forming in the pit of his stomach -Laura Roslin didn't scare easily.

Laura's chin quivered slightly as she searched for the words to answer to Bill's question, tears were now slowly trailing down her flushed face. Feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny she simply shook her head and returned to his embrace – her left cheek flat against the rough fabric of his uniform.

"Hey, it's alright…" Bill rumbled as he moved his hand to stroke the back of her head affectionately, his movement stopping short when instead of silken strands of hair he felt a slimy substance at his fingertips. "You still have soap in your hair…"

"I know…" Her voice was almost a whisper.

Laura felt safe where she was, and didn't want to move.

'_What can I tell him? He's going to overreact...' _

Bill simply held her tight, resting his chin atop her damp hair whist his mind worriedly whirled through the possible scenarios that could have preceded this very moment. They stood like that for a short while; huddled together in the darkness – the surrounding silence creating an illusion of privacy which was ultimately shattered by movement from the tent opposite.

"This your school?"

"Mmm" Laura mumbled, but made no effort to move.

"What's say we take this inside?" Bill asked nudging her softly with his shoulder and withdrawing gently from her grip around his waist.

Laura nodded meekly against his uniform before turning reluctantly towards the tent, avoiding his eyes and crouching to open the entrance.

Bill stood back and allowed her the room to collect a towel and a few other items off of the floor before wading into the darkened tent and hitting the light switch.

"Electricity?" Bill raised an eyebrow. To his knowledge, aside from washrooms and the mess tent - very few of the facilities on New Caprica were provided with such a luxury.

"It's a new installation…" She spoke quietly with her back to him as she hugged herself and stared at a spot on the opposite wall of the tent.

Laura was torn.

Her relief at seeing Bill had been overpowering, revealing to him a vulnerability that she had strived for so long to keep under wraps. Only thirty minutes ago as her mind had wondered in the shower, the thought of spending some time alone with him had stirred such arousal within her that she physically ached for his touch - but now all she wished was that he would leave her alone.

'_What is he still doing here anyway?' _Laura had heard the raptors leaving over an hour ago.

She didn't want him to see her like this, she felt too exposed. She knew how he would respond when she told him what had happened and although it was irrational, she already felt a resentment building up inside of her as to what his reaction would be.

'_He won't just let this go…I have to tell him._'

Bill stood behind her and waited patiently for her to speak, his concern for her deepening as he took in her dishevelled appearance. Laura's usually vibrant hair lay in a half lathered clump down her back, she had miss matched the buttons on her shirt and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She seemed to realise that her shoes were missing at the same time he did, as he saw her look down at her bare feet and wriggle her toes. "Frak…"

"What?"

"I left my boots in the washrooms…" Her soft voice was almost lost to the emptiness of the classroom.

"Laura," Unable to contain his anxiety any longer, Bill moved toward her until he was standing only a few inches away. "I'm imagining the worst…"

His voice cracked and the emotion contained within his statement pulled at Laura's heart, causing her to drop her guard temporarily and turn to face him.

"It's alright," She comforted, placing a shaky hand on his arm – suddenly realising what must have been going through his mind. "I'm just a bit…shaken, that's all…" Resigning herself to the fact that that she was going to have to tell him, her tongue darted out to lick her lips that were suddenly feeling very dry. "My tent got ransacked yesterday…"

His expression grew dark as he contemplated her words. "I saw you this morning…"

"We barely had time to talk this morning Bill," She sighed and moved away from him, coming to rest against a nearby desk, crossing her arms over her chest. "It wasn't the right time…"

His jaw set, his posture suddenly very rigid. "What did they take?"

"Nothing of importance…" Laura dropped her eyes to the floor and toed the tarpaulin – she didn't have to tell him the whole truth – but to be sure that he didn't press the issue she quickly continued. "I had believed it to be random but…"

"Something else happened…" Bill pre-empted.

Laura nodded into her chest, her troubled gaze glued to the ground – she couldn't bring herself to look at him. "This evening in the washrooms…someone was with me…"

Even without raising her head, Laura knew that Bill was frowning.

"They were…" She shifted awkwardly. "…watching me…"

"Watching you…" It wasn't a question; Laura remained silent to allow her words to sink in and her eyes rose to watch Bill's rugged features twist - his concern quickly descending into anger.

'_Here it comes…_' She internally braced herself.

"Did you get a look at them?"

"No, here was too much steam…"

"Sick frakker…" Bill pushed a hand roughly through his wiry hair, his eyes never leaving her face. "Laura, they could've…"

"No Bill," She shook her head, "If there was intent to harm, there was certainly an opportunity….No I think that…" She audibly sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I think that someone's just frakking with me..."

"You should have said something about your tent this morning…I could've prevented…" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"What good would it have done?" She interjected.

"I can't protect you if you hide things from me Laura…"

'_And there it was….' _Laura felt frustration start to well in her stomach at Bill's predictability.

"And what would you have done then Admiral, hmm?" Although her tone was measured - her words were intentionally laced with contempt. "Had armed guards follow my every move?"

"Something like that…" Bill replied defensively, noting with some distain her use of his official title.

"I am not yours to protect Bill!" Laura exclaimed, pushing herself from the desk and taking a step in his direction, before turning sharply and heading into the gap between the desks, feeling the need to retain her personal space.

"Regardless of our _personal_ circumstances," Bill successfully kept his anger in check and spoke slowly and calmly as he moved towards her, closing the distance she had put between them. "Until recently, you were the President of the 12 Colonies. Do you think Richard Adar would have moved in with his constituents when his term was up? Because that's effectively what you've done…"

"That's different," She countered, pursing her lips defiantly.

"You're right, it is different." He moved in closer, "Your first term in office required you to make more life or death decisions than Adar did in his entire career. That puts you at risk – I should've thought of it before now…"

Laura watched him for a moment, absorbing his words. She knew that the incident in the shower ran deeper than a disgruntled voter, but Bill did have a point.

The harsh lighting above them highlighted the deep scars on his face and she absently reached out to run her fingers along them – the stubble she found there nipping at her skin before she closed her lids and spoke with a softened tone. "No armed guards Bill," She opened her eyes and looked directly into his, willing him to understand. "It's hard enough to fit in here as it is without the Admirals security team following me everywhere…"

He took the hand that still rested on his cheek and placed it in his own. "Something has to be done…"

She knew he was right.

"Baltar… "He brought her fingers to his lips and placed a chaste kiss along her knuckles.

Laura frowned, a small hum escaping her lips as she watched his movements closely.

"Do you think he's the one behind all of this – the one frakking with your head?"

"To what ends?" Laura dropped her hand from Bill's and groaned as she rubbed her palms over her face, "I mean…What would be in it for him? He's already won – he has the Presidency."

"Who knows what goes on in that warped mind of his…"

Laura grunted and bobbed her head in agreement, before continuing. "But it doesn't feel right. " She narrowed her eyes contemplatively. "Baltar has his hands full with trying to keep the peace – I doubt I even factor into his concerns right now….No…this feels different…not politically driven…"

"Then personal? Who would…?"

"Pick a number…" She replied flippantly, and then waved her arm to add gravity to her next statement. "You said it yourself Bill, I've made a lot of decisions in office that have cost lives… maybe somebody out there is holding a grudge…"

Bill nodded. "Which begs the question…what will their next move be?"

"No guards Bill." Laura repeated her earlier request, knowing exactly where his thoughts were headed.

"Baltar could supply the detail, if you're so sure it's not him…" He protested her declination with an alternative approach.

"I don't want him knowing Bill…"

"He needn't know the grizzly details; just that he needs to police the streets – keep his people safe."

'_That might actually work…'_ Laura mused. "It would certainly be less obvious…" She thought aloud, "You could spin it as a popularity gain… "

"Ever the politician…" Bill smiled and his heart warmed as she reciprocated with a small one of her own.

"Why are you still here Bill?"

"You not pleased to see me?"

"Of course…" She playfully swatted his arm. "It's just that… your security team…"

"They went on the raptor with Tigh…I feigned illness to remain planetside…"

"How devious…" The corners of her mouth twisted into a devilish smile.

"Not really, Cottle saw straight though it – but it bought us a couple of hours…Come on…" He tugged on her hand and drew her towards him, his lips grazing hers, "Let's wash that crap out of your hair before it dries." At her single raised eye brow and amused expression, he sighed heavily and rephrased. "Okay…I'll wait outside whilst you wash that crap out of your hair…"

Laura chuckled and linked her arm with his, patting his hand as they left the tent. "Nice try Bill, nice try…"

End Notes:

Sorry, I know that not a lot happened in this chapter but I needed to bridge the action…I hope at the very least I kept them in character. The next chapter will be a bit juicer I promise…Bill hasn't left for Galactica quite yet…

As always, reviews are craved… ;0)


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway.

Any feedback – good or bad – will be greatly received :0)

The Missing Link Chapter 11

The tall man entered the darkened surveillance tent to find his superior sitting hunched over the listening device, both hands clasped around a large set of headphones.

The older man threw a glance towards the doorway before hitting the stop button on the recorder and throwing the headphones onto the desk in frustration. He'd been listening to Laura Roslin's movements for months now hoping to gain some titbit of information that he could use to his advantage, but aside from a couple of dropped hints about the election by Tory Foster in the first week of her settlement, nothing else had surfaced at all.

He only hoped that his recent attempts to turn up the heat would result in her confiding _something_ in _somebody_ and although he did take a little pleasure from seeing her suffer, ultimately that wasn't his goal.

It was information that he required, and he would obtain it by any means necessary - his plan depended on it.

"It's official…Laura Roslin is the loneliest woman in the worlds…maybe we should consider bugging the school…" He turned to face the man who hovered by the entrance; his young face was held in a tight grimace. "It's done?"

"Yes Sir."

"In the showers?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good…Hopefully that'll get us a reaction…" The older man visibly relaxed into the canvas camping chair and a devious smile crept across his weathered face, deep lines forming easily – a telling sign that his skin was accustomed to such a sly expression. "And you're sure she didn't see you?"

"I'm sure Sir." The young soldier shifted uncomfortably under his superiors scrutinising gaze.

"Then at ease soldier…." He shrugged casually before his expression turned more speculative, "Why _are_ you looking so nervous?"

"Admiral Adama Sir, he's here..."

"Here? On New Caprica?" The older man's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"At the school with Roslin, I left them there about fifteen minutes ago…" He thought about revealing how he had witnessed closeness between them that he was sure went beyond their platonic façade.

"That's interesting…" The man spoke slowly as he eyed the recording device, he was sure that Adama had left with the rest of the tour hours ago. "Maybe there is truth to those rumours after all…" He thought aloud briefly before internalising,_ 'Now there's a recording that could be put to use…_'

"Rumours Sir?" The younger man feigned ignorance.

The older man waved his hand in the air, dismissing the relevance of his comment and rose to his feet "Hopefully they'll make their way back to the tent – she might divulge something of use to The Admiral….or him to her….stay on line until she goes to bed then set the overnight recorder."

The younger man moved to sit in the recently vacated chair, but stopped himself – a question forming in his mind and he turned back towards his superior who was pulling on his thin khaki green jacket. "Permission to speak freely Sir?"

The older man zipped up and adjusted the arms of his coat. "Go ahead,"

"Roslin looked…" He chose his words carefully, unsure of the reaction they would draw from the other man "…terrified…What if this doesn't work?"

The older man moved closer to his subordinate until his face was mere inches away and he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You feel for her, I get it…" His mood changed sharply, his fingers shifted to grip at the lapel of the young man's jacket and dropping his voice to a harsh whisper he continued. "But, may I remind you soldier, that you were recruited to follow my orders and you _will_ continue to do so - because if you don't," He released his hold on the taller man, and took a step back, his left arm moving effortlessly through the air, adding nonchalance to his next statement. "I'll throw your ass back to detention where I found you."

The younger man held his tongue and fought the urge to lash out at his superior; with one sweep of his arm he could send the smaller man flying across the room or simply take a hold of him and crush him like a bug.

But it was actions like that, that had brought the young soldier to be in his current situation.

He was one of the lucky few service men that had been granted the permission to settle on the planet – and at first – he couldn't have been happier.

But with a lack of things to do and a copious amount of alcohol to be consumed he had soon found himself in trouble. When one drunken evening a game of cards had resulted in a fight, he had put two men in Doc Cottles care and had landed himself in detention.

He had heard someone say once that living on New Caprica was like living in the dark ages – if that were true, detention on New Caprica was like doing time in primordial sludge.

Dark, dank pits had been dug to house inmates whilst more secure facilities were built. The young man had spent days sitting in his own excrement, the bucket like object that had been designed for use as a toilet was no match for the heavy New Caprican rainfall. The downpours had run through the wooden slatted lid to his cell and filled the receptacle, causing his waste to mingle with the sodden ground at his feet until one was indistinguishable from the other and the rank smell was everywhere.

He would never go back there – he would die first.

The young man simply looked on as the older man walked towards the exit before stopping suddenly in his tracks. "We've all got skeletons Soldier..." He spoke without turning. "…some can be more damaging than others…don't feel so sorry for her; Laura Roslin is not as innocent as you might think."

With that, he exited the tent into the darkness, leaving the young soldier alone with his thoughts.

xx

Bill leant against the metal banister of the stairs to the showers, arms crossed at his chest, dark thoughts plaguing his mind.

Their earlier conversation about Laura's safety on the planet had left him feeling anxious.

Whilst he respected her for being too proud to accept his help, he strongly believed that she had underestimated the perilousness of her current situation, and how vulnerable she was on the planet by herself.

In fact since their discussion, Bill had done nothing but torture himself with the concept that things may actually escalate and how Laura had rendered him completely powerless to do anything about it.

'_She doesn't have to know_.' A small voice crept into his conscious thought and he half-heartedly attempted to silence it as the washroom door swung open, grabbing his attention.

"Feel better?" Bill looked up as Laura descended the small set of stairs to where he had been standing guard.

As she exited the washrooms freshly showered and feeling much more relaxed, Laura looked down at Bill and realised that him simply being there had started to dull the earlier events of tonight.

'_He makes me feel safe. _'She concluded, but Laura wasn't sure that she was altogether comfortable with that epiphany.

Being fiercely independent, part of her wanted to fight him – to push him away before it was too late, before she become the type of woman that she used to pity, a woman that was…dependant.

Although, despite her harsh reaction to Bills predictable overprotectiveness Laura also found that she _was_ secretly comforted by his strong desire to watch over for her. It had been a long time since she'd felt cared for by anybody and she hadn't realised how much she'd missed that feeling until tonight.

"Much better," She tucked her towel under her right arm. "Thank you."

"Got your boots back." He observed with a nod to the floor.

Laura gathered her long brown skirt to look at the boots then brought her eyes back to him "I did…" she smiled sweetly as she linked her spare arm with his and in unison they turned and headed back to her tent.

As they meandered silently down the darkened passageway Bill felt thankful that Laura was navigating the way, he could barely make out what was ahead of them and was blindly following her lead. A fresh concern crept in amongst the others as he thought of how many times she must have travelled like this, through the blackness alone, with not another sole in sight.

"I'll speak to Baltar tomorrow; see if we can't get some lights on these walkways…"

"Hmm Hmm."

Bill knew Laura well enough to recognise her lack of response as a strong indicator that she had no interest in discussing his meeting with Baltar – he also knew better than to push her.

True to form, after only a few paces it was her that changed the subject.

"How much time do we have?" Her tone was optimistic, yet tainted with the knowledge that so much time had already elapsed.

"Last shuttle leaves at 21:00," He glanced at his watch, "Gives us about twenty minutes if you subtract the time to cross the settlement."

Laura tightened her grip on his arm "God's is that all?" She released a loud, disappointed sigh "…It's just not long enough…"

"For what exactly?" Bill threw her a teasing glance to lighten the mood.

"That isn't what I meant Bill..." Laura nudged him with her shoulder and a small laugh escaped her throat. Their flirting had become more evocative over the past few months and with the promise of their inevitable consummation hanging in the darkness between them '_Now_,' Laura thought '_is not the time to be coy_.'

"Not entirely anyway…" She added suggestively and their eyes meet briefly causing bashful smiles to appear on both of their lips.

"Ironic isn't it?" Bills gravely tones cut through the tension.

"Hmm?"

"Before _this_ started," He signalled with his spare hand, back and forth between them, "We were plagued by Cylon attacks, saw each other every day…"

"And now…we have twenty minutes in as many days…" As Laura finished his sentence they reached her tent and a small frown creased her brow. She gently unlinked her arm from his and tuned to face him fully. "What exactly is _this, _Bill?"

As Bills frown matched her own, Laura realised how her question may have sounded and tracing his arm with her hand, she paraphrased. "Don't worry…I'm not looking for a declaration," "She shook her head, fleeting amusement gracing her features, "It's just…with everything that's happened…" Her sentence faded as she struggled to find the right words, it had been such a long time since she had felt comfortable to openly discuss her feelings with a man, so long in fact that to do so now felt almost alien to her.

"Since I kissed you on Galactica?" This time Bill finished her sentence as he moved into her space to tuck a strand of wet hair behind her ear. Laura shivered as his fingers brushed the sensitive skin of her neck, her mind recalling that night in vivid detail.

"Yes, since then..."

Bill reached out and delicately took hold of her hand.

She stared into his eyes as he lifted her palm to rest on his chest, her slender fingers feeling the throbbing of his heart through the thick fabric of his military wares.

"Laura…_This_," He gazed openly into her eyes "_This_…Is whatever you want _this_ to be…"

Laura was still for a moment, temporarily mesmerised as she absorbed the gravity of his statement. When she finally spoke, her words caught in her throat and she felt her body start to react to the desire that clouded his blue eyes.

"And you?" She swallowed audibly before continuing, her voice reduced to a whisper "What do you want _this_ to be?"

With complete disregard for who might see, Bill closed the small space between them and captured her lips with his own.

Laura welcomed his advances, her lips parting, mirroring his tongue as it deliciously slid over hers. As Bill placed both hands on her hips and pulled her tight up against him, through the thin fabric of her skirt she felt his body responding to hers. She instinctively dropped the towel she'd been holding and crossed her hands around the back of his neck, nails raking through the short hair there and deepening their kiss.

After a few moments, Bill pulled back and took a deep breath, resting his forehead lightly on hers.

"Was that your answer Admiral?" She spoke breathlessly, shifting her hands to rest on his shoulders.

"Part of it…" He muttered as he swept in to place a feather light kiss on her closed mouth.

Laura recoiled slightly, touching one hand to her lips, she stroked the corner of the moustache with the other.

"Ah…" He rasped "I was wondering when you'd mention that…" Bill chuckled softly. "You like it?"

She drew back further so that she could see him more fully and tilting her head to the side, one corner of her mouth quirked up contemplatively. "You know what? I think it's actually growing on me…"

"Really?" Bill brought his fingers to stroke her top lip, mock shock coating his features. "And there's me thinking it was growing on me…"

"Very funny…" Laura smiled widely and playfully swatted his hand away before grabbing his wrists and tugging on them lightly, signifying her impatience to go somewhere more private. To her surprise though, Bill didn't budge "You're not coming in?" disappointment was clearly evident in her voice.

"I think it's best…"

"Bill…" She faltered.

"Have to go back tonight…we both know that…" He shook his head solemnly, "If I come in there…I'm not going anywhere…"

Understanding, but not liking his answer Laura entwined her fingers with his and protested weakly "That's fine by me…"

"It's too soon…"

She groaned in defeat as she returned to his embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and clinging to him. "I know…" Certain people finding out about the new turn in their relationship so soon after her fall from Presidency could call his leadership qualities into question. "This is just so frustrating…"

"It'll get easier…I promise…" Bill's words were spoken with sincerity, but as his lips grazed her brow and she relaxed into his arms all Laura could think was that she truly hoped he was right.

Because right now, being with Bill felt like the most natural thing to her in the worlds.

End Notes:

Thanks for the reviews, they are very much appreciated and a great motivator! I hope that you continue to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :0) More to come very soon…


	12. Chapter 12

A bit of a longer chapter this time guys – there was a lot to fit in before the GB ceremony!

As you already know, I love to hear what you think – feedback is the best motivator and it is always appreciated :0)

I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 12

Admiral Adama entered the office of Colonial One with a heavy feeling in his heart.

Not so long ago he would look forward to meetings held here. He remembered fondly the anticipation he felt each time his raptor docked and as he moved through the passage ways towards the office a fluttering would form in his stomach.

As his arrival was announced by Tory, Laura would look up – elbow deep in paper work - her eyes lighting up with her smile when they met his.

She would tell him '_she would be with him in a minute_' and continue to scribble frantically on whatever civilian report she was bogged down with at the time – Bill would simply stand back and watch her as she went about her work.

He recalled, with some affection that Laura always chewed the corner of her mouth when something puzzled her or absently tugged at her auburn tresses when she was concentrating.

On the odd occasion she would catch his eyes as they moved over her and a blush would creep into her porcelain complexion.

Though Laura never did ask him not to stare, nor gave him the impression that she minded, she would hold his eyes for a few beats then smile sweetly and continue with her work. It was all part of the game they had played.

He had known they both felt it; the inexplicable electricity that prickled between them whenever they met. It coiled itself around the invisible barrier called 'responsibility', blurring the line that needed to remain intact for the good of the fleet. It was their duty, their cross to bear; personal wants and needs would only get in the way.

Straying glances and lingering touches however, seemed to have fallen conveniently into the category of 'acceptable behaviour'.

It was the intimate, late night meetings over a glass or two of ambrosia he missed the most. When it was just the two of them, the conversation would drift off on wonderful tangents allowing Bill just a glimpse of the woman Laura had been before the fates of the worlds had burdened her shoulders.

They would sit together in the soft leather chairs and swap happy tales from a time when life was simpler, both loving the feeling of teetering dangerously close to resolving the tension that hung between them.

But more often than not, when they'd reached the stage in conversation where their defences had been worn down, when they were reduced to staring into each other's eyes and when they were suddenly acutely aware that throughout the conversation they had somehow drifted closer together…the moment would be interrupted by Tory.

A good aide she maybe, but the woman had the worst possible timing.

But Tory wasn't on Colonial One anymore and neither was Laura.

Sitting behind the oversized Presidential desk, in front of a large portrait of himself – was a conceited looking Gaius Baltar who reluctantly got to his feet as Bill entered.

"Admiral Adama – to what do I owe this pleasure?" Baltar signalled with a flaccid wrist towards the chair on the opposite side of the desk before lowering himself back on to his.

"Thank you for seeing me at such short notice Mr President." Bill sat slowly and clasped his hands in his lap.

"Forgive me Admrial, " Baltar picked up a thin cigar that lay smoking in a nearby ashtray and inhaled sharply. "But I was somewhat…taken aback when Mr Gaeta informed me that you had requested a meeting – especially when it appears you have been doing everything within your power recently to avoid dealing with me directly..."

"Don't take in personally Mr President," Bill countered.

"Well you see Admiral the thing is…I do…." Baltar rested his arm on the desk and leant forward. "Let us not forget that as Vice President I witnessed first-hand your good working relationship with President Roslin."

"There was a situation, it demanded my attention. Colonel Tigh was capable of dealing with the matters raised by your office."

"_He's lying to you Gaius_…" As Six sloped in to view, a vision in red materialising as if from nowhere, she temporarily drew Baltar's eye line away from Admiral to travel up the exposed flesh of her long legs. "_He thinks you're weak._"

"Is he Admiral?" Irritation was evident in Baltar's tone as he stubbed the cigar into the ashtray, desperately trying to block out the goading remarks made by his beautiful apparition. "Well, might I suggest to you, if you are going to send a lackey to do your dirty work that next time you send a sober one?"

"Duly noted." Bills tone was flat and gave away nothing, but internally he was conflicted. Should he chastise Saul for being insubordinate or give him a pat on the back for showing a lack of respect to a man that certainly hadn't earned any?

"Okay…." Baltar let out a sigh as he reclined into the large leather chair, pushing his hair behind his ears. "Now, what was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Noticed some things on the tour – thought I'd better bring them to your attention."

"Oh?"

"I have a concern… about the security of the settlements."

"Go on…"

"I'd like to discuss the possibility…of policing the streets,"

"We've already discussed a military presence Admiral and if I remember correctly you pooh-poohed the idea…" He leant on his elbows, his hands clasped under his chin, "What _did _you see that made you change your mind?"

"Haven't changed my mind…" Bill narrowed his eyes.

"So...?"

"Life in the settlement's hard; add to it darkened walkways and flimsy accommodations and you've got yourself a breeding ground for criminal activity."

"_I wonder Gaius_," Six trailed her fingers up Baltar's arm and came to rest behind him, draping her arms over his shoulders. "_Does the Admiral's concern really spread to all people or is it simply seated in the wellbeing of one lowly school teacher_…"

"Quite…" Baltar's response was directed at Six, but as his answer was also fitting to the Admirals statement, he pressed on without detection. "So…this criminal activity that you speak of... was this something you witnessed whist on the tour…or in the three hours that you spent planet side after the tour had ended?"

"Excuse me?" Bill's face twitched slightly as he tried to keep his cool '_He had me followed_?'

"Yes Admiral, I know about that." Baltar nodded profusely before lifting a pen from the table and jabbing accusingly in the Admirals direction. "I am somewhat mystified, so perhaps you could help me to understand, what situation could possibly call for my head of Military to spend time on New Caprica, when other than meeting with me - all of his affairs should be able to be dealt with in space."

"_They're planning to take you down Gaius_…" Six teased. "_They're all against you…_"

"I was taken ill on the tour," Bill responded calmly. "Spent some time with Doc Cottle, on my way back to the raptor through the settlement I realised the potential issues that could arise,"

"Feeling better are you Admiral? Made a full recovery?"

"If you've got something to say Mr President, I suggest you just say it." Bill kept his tone measured and his jaw set.

"Okay Admiral, I will." Baltar rose to his feet and placed the palms of his hands flat on the surface of the desk. "I don't believe that you were taken ill at all - in fact I think the only reason you went on that tour in the first place was so you could meet with co-conspirators who mean to overthrow my Presidency."

Bill visibly relaxed in his chair, a sneer playing on his lips and comfortable in the knowledge that Baltar's accusation was way off the mark he retorted. "That's ridiculous and I don't appreciate the allegation."

"_There's something else Gaius…"_ Six purred from behind him, _"Something he's hiding…" _

Baltar frowned and crossed his arms defensively across his chest. The Admirals reaction was not one of a guilty man, but Six was right - he was hiding something.

"No…there's something you're not telling me…" Baltar knew the Admiral well enough to know that the level headed military man wouldn't have called a meeting with him to discuss security on New Caprica over something as trivial as 'potential issues that _could_ arise'.

"You're just gonna have to trust me…"

"I think from my earlier statement Admiral, it's quite clear that I don't…" Baltar returned to his seat and lent back into Six's embrace and she pressed her lips softly against his neck. "If you want me to spare men to increase security on the planet, I want to know exactly what it is that has you so concerned."

Bill sat silent for a few moments, mentally filing through his options. Whether he liked it or not - since Laura had refused the offer of military guards for protection, he needed Baltar's help.

Resigning himself to the fact that he was going to have to give a little to get a little, Bill conceded with a half-truth. "Saw Ms Roslin yesterday morning...Somebody broke into her tent…"

"…

"Ms Roslin…" A sardonic smile tugged at one side of his lips, "I was wondering how she was coping with the sudden change in her social standing…living with her constituents and not all cosy here on Colonial One…"

"There is no formal system in place to report such crimes …" Bill continued ignoring Baltar's inflammatory comments. "…Nobody to investigate and bring the perpetrator to justice – it highlighted to me that it might be time to police the settlements, make them safer for citizens."

"_He has a point Gaius_," Six released Baltar from her arms and took a step back, causing him to crane his neck to look at her. "_The people need to feel safe; it would work to your advantage to provide them with peace of mind…_"

"Ok Admiral, you've got a point…" Baltar returned his eyes to the Admiral and reached for his cigars, tapping one on the metal case before placing it between his lips and lighting it. "What exactly are you proposing?"

Xx

"Now boys and girls," Laura raised her voice over the crowd of young children that ran excitedly in the direction of the exit towards their waiting parents, "before you go I'd like to remind you all to bring your permission slips in tomorrow for the field trip…Those of you that forget them will have to stay behind with Miss Foster…" Laura threw an apologetic glance in Tory's direction for how her words may have sounded but Tory didn't seem to notice – she had been preoccupied all morning. "…to study colonial history instead of local plant life."

A chorus of groans met her ears and Laura, now confident the permission slips would be remembered by most, returned to her desk to get herself ready for the afternoon classes.

She had slept surprisingly well last night despite the shower room incident and had awoken that morning with a clear head. After piecing together the occurrences in her mind, Laura had concluded that the underwear theft and shower episode were intentionally set up to make her _believe_ someone had perverted intent.

If the intention was indeed sexually driven, last night would have provided the perfect opportunity to take advantage, but upon reflection the whole thing felt a little staged to her. It was obvious to Laura now that the person had deliberately left the underwear behind for her to find.

Somebody was playing mind games, but Laura was still puzzled as to exactly what their motive was.

As the last of the children filed out of the room, Laura's pondering was interrupted by Maya swiftly entering the tent, cradling Isis in one arm and a mass of cloth in the other. "How's this?" She asked beaming as she presented Laura with her find.

"Oh my Gods," Laura got to her feet and outstretched her arm to collect the item of clothing from Maya, holding it up in front of her for a better look. "I only asked you this morning…You found something for me already?"

"Hey, I'm a great shopper…What do you think?"

Laura trailed her eyes over the fabric approvingly; it was a long sleeved, floor length dress in a striking deep red.

"What a beautiful colour…"

"I was thinking…" Maya eyed both Laura and the dress contemplatively; the item had been designed for a much fuller figured woman, so it provided a lot of excess material to work with. "We could split it in to a two piece, a wrap and a skirt, break up the colour a bit with a top in a different shade…"

Laura stared at her dumbfounded. "Okay…"

"Tory could you…?" Maya beckoned Tory and placed a sleeping Isis in her arms before taking the dress in her hands and holding it against Laura's body. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she began mentally mapping the contours of her Laura's small frame against the oversized garment. "It's about the right length…we could ask Eliza to take some material from here…"

"Eliza?"

Maya looked up from where she had wrapped the dress around Laura's waist. "She's a seamstress or at least she was…we roomed together briefly. She lives in the east of the settlement and owes me a favour."

"This is very kind of you Maya." Laura smiled warmly at the young woman.

"It's the least I can do ma'am…" Maya smiled back and glanced towards her sleeping daughter.

Laura followed Maya's line of sight, but her attentions soon drifted from the slumbering infant to settle on Tory who had seemed a little more distant than usual that morning.

"Right…"Maya finished up what she was doing, made a quick note on a scrap of paper and promptly lifted Isis from Tory's arms. "I'll be back in time for afternoon classes." she called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the door, red dress in hand.

"She works fast…" Laura shook her head and smiled at Tory in an attempt to draw a reaction, but her efforts went unrewarded as the younger woman nodded glumly and continued to collect paper from the children's desks.

"Something on your mind Tory?" Laura probed as she returned to her seat behind the desk.

"Hmm?" She raised her head to meet Laura's scrutinising gaze.

"Come on…" Laura signalled for her to pull a seat up to the desk "Sit." She barked as she watched Tory hesitantly drag a chair across the floor. "Talk to me…what's going on?"

Tory planted herself heavily on the chair, crossed her legs and spoke in her usual controlled manner. "I was approached by Mrs Rawling this morning…"

"Amy's mother?" Laura asked, her forehead creasing into a frown as she felt a stab of concern for the child.

"Yes, they live just across from here…"

"That's right…is there some problem with Amy?"

"No, "Tory shook her head dismissively, her dark curls swishing around her shoulders. "Nothing like that…Laura…Were you here late last night?"

Laura stiffened slightly, knowing now where the conversation was headed. "Yes." She lifted her chin defensively. "Yes Tory I was. Why do you ask?"

"Mrs Rawling said she saw you here last night…"

Laura felt her pulse quicken, Anita Rawling was the resident gossip.

"And you weren't alone…" Tory continued, her eyes flicking over Laura's features watching her reaction closely.

"Did she say who she saw me with?"

"No, it was too dark, that's why she asked me…"

"Good," Laura sighed. "That damned woman has a mouth twice the size of the Leonis Gorge."

Her remark was met by a fleeting smile from Tory, "I assume it was Admiral Adama?"

Laura raised her eyebrows "And what makes you say that?"

"I found something…"

"Something?"

"In the second drawer," Tory nodded towards the desk and Laura slid the drawer open slightly and peered inside.

"It found it under this desk this morning."

An amused smile spread across Laura's features as she pulled her white bra from the wooden drawer and placed it on the desk in front of her, realising she must have dropped it as they left last night. A blush coloured her cheeks as she thought of what must have gone through Tory's mind when she found the item. "And this is why you've been skulking around this morning hmm?" Laura teased. "You disapprove of my behaviour?"

Tory fidgeted in her chair as the conversation shifted in a direction that she wasn't entirely comfortable with. "You have to be careful Laura, had Anita Rawling seen Admiral Adama this would have been all over the settlement by now…If you ever want to be run for President again…"

"I am fully aware of the consequences of my actions Tory thank you very much," Laura retorted sternly, somewhat incensed by Tory's condescending tone. "and Mrs Rawling wouldn't have had any gossip to spread, even if she did see Admiral Adama because absolutely nothing happened."

"Come on, Laura!" Tory exclaimed rolling her eyes. "This is me you're talking to...I can't protect your reputation if you lie to me…"

"Why does everybody feel like they need to protect me?" Laura got to her feet and raised her voice uncharacteristically, Tory jumped slightly at the unexpected increase in volume. "Gods do you all think I'm that frakking naïve?"

"Ma'am?"

"You, Bill…" She waved an arm aggressively in the air then brought both hands to rest on her hips, and turning away from Tory she paced the small area between her chair and the tent wall.

Tory sat in stunned silence until Laura turned back to face her. "Look Tory, I do appreciate your concern, and I'm not saying nothing has ever happened between the Admiral and I…" Laura saw Tory's expression soften, "Just that it didn't happen here last night."

"The bra?" Tory cocked her eyebrow sceptically and nodded in the direction of the undergarment that lay in front of her.

"That's somewhat more concerning…" Laura sank slowly back into her chair and removed her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I was being watched in the showers last night…the person fled when I spotted them and this…" She nudged the bra strap with the frame of her spectacles "was what they left behind."

Tory's eyes widened. "Oh my Gods…it was the one stolen from your tent."

Laura nodded weakly. "Unfortunately I wasn't wearing these" she placed her glasses back on her nose, "And there was steam so I couldn't make out who it was that was watching me"

"Gods Laura they could have…" Tory faltered, "What did Admiral Adama say?"

"He was…worried" She leant back in her chair shaking her head. "He now wants a security team to follow my every move"

"And you declined" Tory guessed correctly. "Is that wise Laura?"

"Perhaps not" Laura confessed, "But I don't think personal security is entirely necessary – if they had wanted to harm me they would have done so last night…someone is just trying to get under my skin…I'm convinced of it"

"And Admiral Adama, he agrees with your theory?"

"No," Laura smiled thinly. "I'm not convinced he does…nor am I convinced that he is going to honour my declination…I swear Tory, had his security team been with him they'd have been guarding my tent all night"

"Wait a minute" Tory leant forward in her chair. "He was here alone last night?"

Laura nodded "His security team returned to Galactica with Colonel Tigh and the Viper pilots straight after the tour"

"You're sure…?" Tory's voice dipped and she paled, swallowing audibly.

Laura sat up straight in her chair "What is it?"

"I didn't think anything of it…I'm sorry I just assumed that it was the Admiral and his security I…"

"Tory…what is it?"

"Mrs Rawling told me she saw two men here last night"

xXx

"_That was interesting_" Six looked on as Admiral Adama left the office to return to his raptor. "_Did it feel good…_" She swung Baltar around in his chair to face her and started to loosen his tie. "…_to have power over the Admiral, Gaius_?"

"It's not a feeling that I will be forgetting in a hurry" Baltar smiled smugly, trailing his hand up her thigh, raising the soft fabric of her dress as she straddled his lap.

"_So…are you going to stick to your word – give the man what he wants_?" She asked as she slowly opened the buttons on his shirt with her nimble fingers.

"In part" He moved his eyes over her bare skin as she lifted the dress over her head and dropped it casually to the floor, "I'll secure the settlement, but I'm not sparing any of my own security team to watch out for that bloody woman…she wouldn't even spare me a thought it the tables were turned"

"_He'll be mad_…"

"He doesn't have to know"

"_Gaius…"_ Six grinned wickedly as she moved her hands to unbutton his pants. "_What exactly do you have in mind_?"

"I'll have Mr Gaeta advertise the post tomorrow, I'm sure there's somebody out there that will want the job of watching her every move…"

End Notes:

TBC…

Thanks for reading :0)


	13. Chapter 13

In this chapter and have attempted to weave my plot around what we actually saw in the ep 'Unfinished Business' and I admit…it was a bit of a struggle! As a consequence you will all notice that I have had to use dialogue directly from the episode…so I hope it flows ok…

(I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.)

**Chapter 13**

"Can I see? Does it fit?" Maya called excitedly from outside of the tent.

"You can come in…I think so…but I can't see much with this mirror…" Laura slowly manoeuvred a small hand held mirror around her body in an attempt to see if the soft crimson fabric complemented her frame. She was thankful that even on food rations she had been able gain a little weight - her soft curves had started to return, ensconcing the protruding bones that were the remnants of her illness.

But the dull light of the tent and small mirror made it almost impossible to check her appearance and Laura felt her frustration mount, huffing audibly as she shifted her body positioning to try a different angle.

Her irritability however, wasn't solely borne of the inadequately sized mirror – she had been a little on edge all morning.

Laura had been looking forward to this day for weeks and had awoken, only a few hours ago with an excited nervousness bubbling in her stomach. Although she was surprised to be feeling it, she instantly recognised the sensation as pre-date jitters.

It had been a long time since Laura had dated anybody that she cared for as much as Bill…in fact she was struggling to remember feeling this way about anybody in her whole adult life.

Yet here she was; a middle-aged woman feeling the anxieties of a girl about to attend her first prom.

'_He makes me feel like a teenager again…._' Laura mused as she swung the mirror around the side of her body once again - looking over her shoulder, desperately trying to see her new ensemble in its entirety.

"Let me see…" Sensing the older woman's annoyance, Maya placed a gurgling Isis on the mattress and went to assist, gently taking Laura's hand that clasped the small mirror and moving it out of the way.

Taking a step back Maya tucked her thick dark hair behind her ears and ran her eyes over the dress - an approving smile appearing on her lips. "You look lovely."

"You're sure?" Laura asked as a blush coloured her cheeks, blending her complexion into the garment.

"Definitely." Maya nodded firmly.

"Thank you Maya…for doing this…" Laura smiled sincerely, taking the younger girls hand and giving it a squeeze to emphasise her appreciation, before releasing it. "I'd have felt quite ridiculous attending the party in one of my old suits…"

"You're welcome Ma'am…"

"And thankfully it appears that it's long enough to cover my less than desirable footwear," Laura cocked her head towards her sorry-looking, tattered leather boots that lay by the entrance to the tent.

"Thank the Gods..." Maya deadpanned raising an eyebrow, causing Laura to release an amused hum through her smile before she turned her attention back to the mirror.

"Now…if I could only do something with this…" Laura grimaced as she scrutinised her reflection, unsuccessfully trying to flatten her unruly locks, "I swear to you Maya, my hair's being defying the laws of gravity ever since I landed on this planet…"

X

"See Saul?" Ellen Tigh inhaled deeply as she stepped elegantly from the raptor, helped down by her awaiting husband. "Fresh air…"

"Ellen…" Saul warned as his wife joined him on solid ground and bent to straighten the pleated skirt of her lilac suit.

"I know, I know," She squeezed his arm, linking it with hers as they began a slow stroll towards the market place. "I won't mention it again today Saul, but I just feel so trapped up there on that hulking tin can ship," She lifted her face to the sun and closed her eyes - a serene expression playing across her features, "I feel so free here…sun on my skin, wind in my hair…" She opened her blue eyes and looked directly in to his. "It's intoxicating, don't you think darling?"

Saul grunted in response, thinking that getting intoxicated sounded good right about now.

"Oh look," Something caught Ellen's attention and Saul followed her gaze, turning his head to look over his right shoulder. "There's President Baltar - we should go say hello…" At her husband's distasteful look she pressed on, "It's good to rub shoulders with powerful people Saul…"

"Godsdamnit woman will you stop meddling," He brought them to a stop, "We've only been on the planet for two frakking minutes…"

A sultry smile graced her painted pink lips as she closed the gap between them and draping her slender arms around his shoulders gracefully, she moved her face to be within inches of his.

"I'm sorry baby…I'll make it up to you…"

"Oh yeah?" Saul leered, her nagging already forgotten as he wrapped his arms tightly around her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah…" Ellen nodded in agreement and a throaty chuckle was released from her mouth before it met with his.

"You two at it already?"

The two uncoiled from each other's arms and turned to see Bill walking towards them from his docked raptor, the sun glinting off of the Admirals pin on his dark blue tunic.

"You're only jealous Old Man! " Saul jeered and slapped Bills upper arm with his left hand, his right still placed around Ellen's waist.

"Is that right?" Bill retorted casually through a grin, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Ellen tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders and eyed the Admiral suspiciously; he seemed in surprisingly good spirits for someone who at a ceremony later that afternoon would have to show his support for a man he despised.

Bill, she observed, had seemed much more relaxed of late; he'd let his hair grow a little longer and that Gods awful moustache was back. Ellen doubted that it was simply the break they'd had from the Cyclon's that was responsible for his uncharacteristically good mood – in fact, she was convinced that it had more to do with a certain school teacher…

Hooking her wrist over Saul's shoulder, Ellen leant back slightly - letting her husband's arm support her weight as she decided to test her theory. "Have you seen much of Laura Roslin, Bill…since she settled?"

The timing of Ellen's question made Saul cringe and he dug his fingers into her hip bone.

"Not really Ellen." Bill answered; the forced air of innocence skilfully masked any annoyance in his tone.

"It's just that, forgive me for saying this but I've noticed how well you two get along and… "Ellen continued unabated, seemingly oblivious to the tension her question had created "…well I just assumed that seen as she's no longer President that you two would have…" She intentionally left the sentence unfinished, her right eyebrow lifting suggestively.

"Well you assumed wrong," Bill responded flatly.

"Well…that just surprises me Bill, doesn't it surprise you Saul?" She looked to her husband for support but he appeared somewhat distracted by raised voices coming from where Baltar and his men stood.

"Saul?" Ellen pressed him for his response, but her question was only met with a sarcastic sneer and a nod towards the commotion.

"Looks like our new President is having trouble with his tool…"

Both Ellen and Bill followed his line of sight to President Baltar, who was ranting by the newly erected podium at the entrance to the market place.

XX

"What the bloody hell is that?" President Baltar threw his arm wildly in the direction of a large gardening tool that was propped up against the side of the podium.

"It's a shovel Mr President…"

"Yes, I can see that, thank you Mr Gaeta – but was it designed for a giant? Will I be wearing circus stilts when I break ground?" He marched swiftly over to the large implement and held it up against his side; it almost came up to his shoulder. "I'm going to be a bloody laughing stock…Get me a replacement! " He demanded, "Oh Gods I can't cope with this today…" Baltar pinched the bridge of his nose, dropped the offensive shovel to the ground and turned away from his aide, only to see Dr Cottle striding towards him with his usual gruff air.

"Ah, Dr Cottle…" Baltar's mood lifted slightly.

"You summoned me?"Cottle's tone deftly communicated that this wasn't something he was happy with.

"That I did, Doctor…" President Baltar was at the doctor's side in an instant, arm around his shoulders and steering him away from Gaeta and the guards. "Tell me…Did Admiral Adama stop by your hospital earlier this week?" After his meeting with the Admiral, paranoia had got the better of the President and he was now convinced that Adama was up to something.

"You know he did," Cottle snapped, shrugging from under Baltar's arm, uncomfortable with the proximity, "You had the whole Gods damned military follow that aide of yours into my hospital…"

"Quite," Baltar moved the conversation on and tried to ignore Cottle's brashness "But the Admiral remained after the tour was over?"

"That's right…" Cottle narrowed his eyes guardedly at the President.

"May I ask why?"

"You may not." Cottle answered grumpily, pulling a cigarette from his lab coat pocket before lighting it and inhaling deeply. "Doctor patient confidentiality, you know that…"

"So, the Admiral _was_ taken ill then?" When he got no response, Baltar continued. "My concern Major, is only for the people…if the Admiral is unwell, it is not just a military issue…"

"He's fine now, that's all you need to know…" Cottle tapped the burnt ash from the end of his cigarette and the breeze carried it over Baltars shoes, but both men failed to notice. "Is that all you needed from me Mr President? I've got a lot of crap to deal with before your ceremony…and I'm sure I'll have much more after the open bar…"

Baltar considered his options; Cottle's petulant attitude was something that he was all too familiar with and although he did take comfort in the fact that the older man appeared to ooze testiness around everybody, he thought that as President he deserved a little more respect.

'_Easy Gaius…_' Just as Baltar was about to reprimand Galactica's head physician Six materialised behind him, her lips grazing his lobe as she purred softly into his ear. "_You need him on your side…"_

She was right; although Baltar didn't trust Doc Cottle anymore than Admiral Adama – a man of his standing within the community could prove to be a valuable ally. "Alright," He conceded like a spoilt child – his reaction drawing a suspicious frown from Cottle. "I mean…no actually doctor…there was something else I needed your assistance with…"

"Oh?" Cottle's dubious expression remained as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"I'm having some trouble…relaxing today…" Baltar twitched uncomfortably under the older man's scrutiny. "I was hoping…that you might have something that could help…with my nerves?"

"I might," Cottle dropped his cigarette to the ground and clasped his hands in front of him rocking back on his heals slightly "but as you know everything is rationed – more so down here...was there something in particular that you wanted?" '_Anti-psychotics_ _perhaps_?' He added in his own head.

"Nothing…in particular…I…" Baltar stammered, crossing his arms across his chest and creating a bit of distance between them "I just need something to take the edge off…get me through the speech…"

"Nervous you say?"

"That's right…"

"Just need something to get you through the day?"

"That's all…"

"Well Mr President, "Cottle nodded sharply, "I'm sure I've got something that will help…"

"Excellent," Baltar relaxed and dropped his defensive stance - thankful that he hadn't needed to spell out his need for certain narcotics to the aged doctor. "Thank you for your assistance Dr Cottle, you are dismissed…"

The cantankerous Doctor nodded his goodbye and as he ambled off across the settlement he felt the unusual sensation of a smile tugging at his lips.

If the over educated President Baltar couldn't come right out and say what tranquiliser was required to appease his anxiety – then he would just have to make do with anti-diarrhoea meds.

xXx

Twenty minutes, a bit of water, several curse words and a lot of brushing later – Laura had flattened her hair to a respectable level.

"There," She said finalising her attempts. "That will have to do…I ask you, what are the odds of us having more reporters remaining per population than hairdressers?" She joked as she turned to face Maya, but her movements stopped when she observed the maternal display in front of her.

Isis squealed and kicked her legs gleefully as her adoptive mother cooed and offered a finger for the tiny girl's hands to grip on to. The two seemed entranced in their happy little world, oblivious to the hurt that Laura had caused to bring them such joy.

It was times like these, when she saw the love Maya had for the small child that Laura was confident in her decision to take Isis from her Cylon kin.

She did however, store such moments to replay in her mind's eye every time an element of doubt crept into her psyche or a pang of guilt turned her stomach.

"You okay Ma'am?" Maya's question dragged Laura from her reverie and she hummed and nodded in response before heading towards the small bag that held her meagre collection of toiletries.

"I'm almost ready…" Laura muttered as she opened the zipper, shoved a hand inside and felt around blindly for her singular lipstick. Her hunt however was cut short when the back of her hand brushed against something she had forgotten she even had.

With her back to Maya, Laura tugged the item from the material confines of her makeup bag and eyed it contemplatively.

'_I wonder…_'

Between her slender fingers Laura held the bag of New Caprican weed and rolling papers that she had confiscated from her students. '_It would help to take the edge off…_' She projected, formulating a plan to help quell her nerves. '…_no_…_I shouldn't_…'

She nibbled on her lower lip as she considered her next move.

Decision made, Laura glanced over her shoulder to ensure that Maya wouldn't see before promptly pushing the items into her bra, grinning mischievously to herself as she did so.

'_Here's to feeling like a teenager again…_' She thought as she hid the bulges under her wrap and turned around. "Right girls," She said with a wide smile, "I'm ready when you are…."

xXXx

Amongst the recently constructed scaffolding that lined the path to the market place, Commander Lee Adama forgot military protocol and hugged Petty Officer Dualla openly at the news of her impending transfer to join him aboard the Pegasus.

Their affectionate embrace was cut short however, by the teasing tones of Captain Thrace. "You two just don't know when to keep a secret do you?"

Lee did nothing to disguise his annoyance as he turned to see Starbuck approaching with Sam Anders in tow.

"So what, are you guys here to see Baltar put a shovel in the ground?" The cocky viper pilot asked, popping an unlit cigar between her teeth.

"Join the celebration as we break ground for a better tomorrow…" Sam Anders interjected before Lee could answer, reading a 'Ground Breaking Day' flyer that had been circulated with mock enthusiasm.

"Ahh," Starbuck mocked "That's such a load of crap."

Lee's expression remained stoic, but Dee came to the defence of their attendance. "There's an open bar,"

"Really," Starbuck looked at Dee approvingly," See now why didn't you say so? Lee you've gotta let your better half do the talking for you – she gets right to the point."

Dee threw an awkward glance towards Lee, but his heated gaze had zeroed in on Starbuck.

"Let's go find us a better tomorrow…" Starbuck waggled her eyebrows playfully as she wrapped her arm around Dee's shoulders and steered her in the direction she assumed the 'open bar' would be in.

Sam walked dutifully by her side and Lee followed less enthusiastically behind them.

"Holy frak is that Roslin?" Sam piped up as they approached the peripheral to the market place and he saw a woman moving towards them – an eye catching red dress and wrap accentuating her curves.

"Good afternoon," Laura greeted them warmly with a smile. "How are you all?"

"We're doing just fine Ma'am…" Starbuck nodded, dropping her arm from Dee's shoulders and grinning knowingly when she noticed that the neckline of Laura's top was cut much lower than any of her Presidential shirts had ever been.

Dee spoke up, "And how have you settled in Ma'am?"

"Well…thank you Officer Dualla…and you know…working my way towards a better tomorrow…" Laura poked fun at the flyer she saw in Sam's hand before turning her attentions to Lee and adding casually, "Have you seen The Admiral this morning Commander?"

"No Ma'am, I haven't…but I hear he docked…" Lee began.

"About half hour ago…" Starbuck interrupted with great enthusiasm. "Last I saw he was sat in the clearing behind the mess…" She motioned with her cigar towards the settlements.

"Right," Laura flashed Starbuck a small appreciative smile, "Thank you, Captain Thrace…" She turned to leave, "I trust I will be seeing you all at the party later?"

"I'll be by the bar," Starbuck responded, cocking her head and placing the cigar back between her teeth.

As Laura headed off to find the Admiral, Sam sighed loudly and shook his head in bewilderment, "If she dressed like that when she was President, she might have gotten more votes..." He pulled Starbuck under his arm as the group continued their trek toward to the bar.

Kara laughed and playfully slapped his chest with one hand as she removed the cigar from her lips with the other. "I know, the Old Man's in trouble today…"

"What did you say?"

Kara glanced over her shoulder at Lee then back to Sam who joined her in laughing at the confused Commander – lost in their joviality they had both forgotten the Admiral's son was even there.

"Kara…what did you mean by my fathers in trouble?"

xxXxx

Laura rounded the tents and spotted Bill instantly; he sat with his shoes and socks next to him, bare toes curling into the ground beneath his feet. As she approached she saw him grab a fistful of sand, and watch reflectively as it drifted through his loosely clasped fingers.

"Didn't expect to find you playing in the sand," He looked up as she came to him, taking a seat on the ground close enough for their arms to brush, but not too close to arouse suspicion.

"It's not sand, it's alluvial deposits," Laura nodded in recognition, but was unsure why he felt the need to correct her – maybe he was as nervous today as she was. "This used to be the river mouth…"

"And you just had to take off your shoes and play in the alluvial deposits, "Laura smiled at him teasingly "How romantic," She added before shifting her attentions to the clearing, looking out across the vast open space – a mass of pale grass and dirt that led to the distant mountains.

Bill took this opportunity to observe Laura's appearance; she was glowing today. The New Caprican sun had brought out new shades of fiery red in her hair which highlighted the striking emerald green of her eyes. His own eyes passed over her body, lingering appreciatively at the junction where the lace of her top met the curve of her breasts. "That's a nice colour on you." He complimented as he looked away casually.

"Thank you," Laura beamed, glad that he'd noticed as she tugged on the wrap – her eyes darting down to ensure the New Caprican weed wasn't exposed – conscious of the fact that the Admiral had just been ogling her cleavage.

"It's good to see you Laura," Bill kept his eyes focussed firmly ahead.

"You too Bill," Laura reached out her hand and stroked his bicep through the material of his uniform and when he turned to her she tilted her face toward him; wide smiles surfacing on their lips when their eyes meet.

Bill held on to Laura's gaze and the emotion that she saw within his deep blue eyes caused her to laugh nervously. She shook her head softly, internally chastising herself for her ridiculous reaction, before turning her head away shyly and drawing her knees up to her chest – unable to sustain the intensity between them whilst still preserving her dignity.

Awkwardness ensued and as Laura surveyed the area around them she spotted a fair haired young soldier standing by the food storage hold, giving her the opportunity to break the silence. "He one of yours?" She asked coolly, resting her arms on her knees and looking at the soldier questioningly.

"Hmm?" Bill frowned as he reached for his socks and shoes, deep set lines appearing on his weathered face.

"The armed, young man that's been following me around for the last three days – is he one of yours?"

Bill felt his stomach tighten. Although he hadn't gone against her wishes and sent one of his own guards to watch out for her – he suspected that if he told Laura the young soldier had been recruited through Baltar, she would be equally as mad.

Much to his own surprise, Bill found that he was pleased with Baltar's selection; Private Wilson was a young infantry soldier who had been on leave from military duty since they landed on New Caprica and although he was a little inexperienced – Bill thought him totally capable of ensuring Laura's safety.

"Don't know what you're talking about…." He responded nonchalantly whilst lacing up a boot.

"Oh really?" She smirked and nudged him with her arm.

He smiled back at her over his shoulder, thankful she was maintaining the light mood. "He a problem?"

"No actually…" After discovering from Tory that the stalking hadn't ended when her voyeur had fled from the showers, Laura had come to realise that she may have been wrong to fight Bill on his offer of protection and she had felt much safer since the arrival of the young guard. "Thank you" She stroked his arm again affectionately. "Although…I hasten to add that he should probably take today off…" A cunning smile graced her lips fleetingly as she found new confidence "…we wouldn't want him watching our _every_ move now would we?"

Bill looked to the guard, then back at Laura expectantly – and she didn't disappoint, leaning towards him with a lustful gleam in her eyes.

"That's a good point…." Bill's response caught in his throat as he looked back at the clearing in an effort to compose himself and Laura laughed openly at his reaction to her blatant flirting.

As Bill laced up his remaining boot a tension hung in the air between them; the anticipation of what lay ahead filling both of their minds with lurid thoughts, better left unsaid.

Finally, Bill got to his feet and turned to Laura and offered her his hand. "Drink?"

"Gods yes," Laura replied enthusiastically, grasping onto his arm as he hoisted her to her feet. "I thought you'd never ask…"

xxXXxx

As the Adama and Roslin left the clearing and made their way eagerly to the open bar, both failed to notice that a familiar face had joined Private Wilson by the storage hold.

"Just remember who you work for soldier…" The older man addressed the young soldier quietly as he watched them disappear around the corner. "The mission is still to observe her and report to me…your recent assignment simply gives you a distinct advantage…"

TBC…

Thanks for reading and as always any feedback you can give me will be greatly appreciated :0)


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

Another long chapter this time guys, I hope you enjoy it :0)…It's party time!

The Missing Link Chapter 14

Laura sat, perched on a bar stool which felt unsteady on New Caprica's uneven terrain. In an effort to stabilise the wobbling she leant forward against the table, resting on her forearms as she nursed a drink between her hands.

She wasn't entirely sure what the concoction was; it burnt her throat like a whiskey, but lacked the oaky taste. Whatever it was, it tasted vile. Not that it mattered to Laura much; combined with the emptiness of her stomach the mysterious cocktail was giving her a wonderful warm and fuzzy feeling – one that that warned her that her next drink should be a soft one.

As she sat waiting for Bill's return from Baltar's Ground Breaking speech Laura looked desirously across the planes to the mountains; bulging masses of rock protruding from the otherwise flat landscape that immediately surrounded the settlements. The school field trip earlier that week had given her the opportunity to explore uncharted areas of the planet and she had come across a particularly beautiful spot next to a lake; a certain New Caprican leaf grew there in abundance.

Laura's thoughts drifted back to the item she still had stowed in the lace confines of her bra and she pondered what Bill's reaction to it would be.

'_Probably shock'_ she mused humorously; Laura rarely exercised her mischievous side, but something about today seemed to be bringing it out in her.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

'_Not even for all the cubits left in the universe…. ' _Laura internalised before turning to acknowledge the blonde that had taken a seat at her table

"Good to see you Ellen…" She lied through a forced smile "I assumed you'd be watching the ground breaking performance – having been such a_ vocal_ supporter of Baltar's campaign …"

"It's good to see you too Laura," Ellen prolonged the farce, "the speech?…Oh Blah!" She waved her hand in the air dismissively as a look of disgust touched her features… "…I find politics so terribly dull…"

"It certainly can be…" Laura answered reflectively.

"In fact," Ellen continued with a flick of her hair, the blonde waves brushing her shoulders, "it was this planet that finally swung my vote…" She took a sip from her drink and eyed Laura over the top of the glass – lifting a finger accusingly in her direction "and I must say that for someone so opposed to us settling, New Caprica certainly seems to be agreeing with you – you look quite the colonist…tell me, did you make that dress yourself?"

Laura hummed and bobbed her head, a tight smile forming on her lips as she recognised in an instant that the other woman's words were far from a compliment. "I had it made for me…I didn't have your foresight I'm afraid…"

"Foresight?" Ellen cocked an eyebrow as she swirled her drink around languorously in the glass.

"To have secured more of my wardrobe when the colonies were attacked…"

Ellen laughed throatily and placed her drink on the table, leaning against its edge with both hands "Well, you know Laura…you're always welcome to borrow something…however you may find them to be a little…loose up-top…"

"Thank you," Laura responded quickly - yet in a measured tone, whilst tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her right ear. "But the weather here is so unpredictable…" She gestured with her arm languidly, "It's unlikely that I'd get the opportunity to wear anything that reveals a lot of skin…"

Laura looked away and took a sip of her drink to calm herself; their conversation had stooped to cutting remarks from the outset - which was completely out of character for her - but Ellen had an uncanny ability to get under her skin. Yet, as unaccustomed as the cattiness was to her - Laura did take some satisfaction from the short period of stunned silence that her last comment had achieved.

"Yes, I hear that it's cold here most of the time…" Ellen continued after a few beats, pretending that she took no offense to Laura's quick thinking counter.

Sensing an opportunity to end the battle of tongues, Laura dropped the sarcasm from her tone and swiftly moved the conversation on, turning back to face Ellen. "Do you plan to settle down here eventually?"

"We do," Ellen nodded enthusiastically but there was pessimism in her expression as she fingered the rim of her glass "Soon I hope…" She wrinkled her nose and took another swig of her drink. "But that's not really our decision…"

"Oh…" Laura understood, "The Admiral…"

"Oh Bill's just an old stick in the mud… and he'll come round eventually…he always does…"

"You've known him a long time, Bill…" It wasn't a question, more an observation.

"I've known Bill for a life time Laura," Ellen moved in closer, a wide grin spreading across her inebriated face, "and boy…I could tell you some stories…" She chortled and moved away again, draining her glass before grabbing a bottle to top it up.

"I bet…" Laura smiled, "You're a military wife – you've got to be used to living by alone for extended periods…"

"Move down to the planet by myself you mean?" She frowned as she placed the now empty bottle back on the table.

"Why not?"

"I'm not really the living in a tent kind of gal…"

"Yeah," Laura snorted in agreement and took a sip of her own drink, "I never really enjoyed camping much myself, but you do get used to it…after a while…"

"Did you hear that President Baltar has plans to build condos by the market place…?"

"I heard that…" Laura nodded and smiled wanly; the idea that colonials would want to live in an apartment block when there was so much open space available mystified her. "Though personally, I think I'd prefer to live somewhere a little more remote…" she added wistfully and Ellen followed her faraway gaze that had turned, once again, towards the mountains.

X

By the time Bill and Saul returned to the bar, Ellen had left to flirt shamelessly with the finance minister and Laura was nursing her second alcoholic drink – which she had opted for over something softer in an effort to dull Ellen's incessant pro-Baltar ramblings.

"Was that fun?" Laura asked teasingly as Bill reached her side, instantly grabbing at one of the bottles that sat on the table and sloshing the brown liquid into a tall glass.

"Not really," He responded coolly before knocking back his drink and refilling the glass.

"Frakking painful if you ask me…" Saul took the bottle from Bill and collected two glasses from the table. "Ms Roslin…" He nodded a welcome to Laura, "You look well…" He raised an eyebrow and threw an approving a glance towards Bill, who pretended not to notice.

"Thank you Colonel, will you be staying on New Caprica this evening?"

"Yes ma'am – never like to leave a party early… especially when there's an open bar…" He held the bottle up in front of him and nodded his head in the direction of his wife, whose flirtatious laughter drifted through the air towards them. "If you'll both excuse me?"

"Have a good evening Colonel…" Laura wished Saul well and Bill tipped his glass as the XO headed off to join his wife, whose abrasive tones now filled the whole bar.

"There you are Saul…honey, you've just got to come hear Sam's story about the locker room and the straws…tell him Sam…"

Laura glanced over her shoulder to where Starbuck, Sam and the Tigh's were making the most of the open bar, before turning her attentions back to Bill.

"Oh my Gods…" She shook her head slowly, a wry smile appearing on her lips, "That woman…"

"Ellen's a piece of work…" Bill spoke matter of fact.

"And some…" Laura slowly got to her feet, and absently rubbed her behind – she'd been sitting in the same position for quite a while. "I could do with stretching my legs…" She touched Bills arm, "Walk with me?"

"Why of course m'lady…" Bill joked and held out his arm, which she accepted with an appreciative chuckle before they made their way from the bar in a comfortable silence…at least Bill thought their silence was a comfortable one.

Laura, in contrast to the calmness of Bill was internally struggling to find the courage to broach the subject of what she was currently hiding between the constraints of her right breast and the underwire of her bra.

As they reached the peripheral of the market place the now unfamiliar sound of live music exploded from behind them, forcing a stunned Laura to cling on to Bill's arm to prevent from being carried away by the surge of people heading towards the makeshift dance floor.

Once the stampede had abated Bill brought them to a stop and letting Laura's arm drop to her side he tugged delicately on her fingers, asking softly "Would you like to dance?"

Laura felt the butterflies that had subsided earlier, reappear in her middle instantaneously. "Maybe after a few more of these…" She held up her drink to him and smiled nervously.

"Not much of a dancer?" He said as they resumed walking, nudging her teasingly with his shoulder.

"I dance… She turned her head to smile at him briefly. "You know I dance…"

"I do…" He nodded, his mind flashing back to Colonial day and that very dance. It was the first time Bill got to physically appreciate the contours of her body, to smell the flowery scent of her hair, to feel her hot breath on his neck as he held her close, swaying in time to the music.

At the time he hadn't appreciated the intimacy of that dance quite as much as he would now, for they were both so still unsure of each other then. Yet in the several months leading up to her fall from presidency, the memories generated from that night had filtered into his thoughts on more than one occasion.

They continued their walk in silence, coming to a stop by the alluvial deposits that Bill had shown such interest in earlier and Laura watched Bill as he drained his second glass of liquor. "Baltar's speech that bad?" She asked tipping some of her own drink into his glass.

"Hmmm?"

"Taking the edge off witnessing the 'Better Tomorrow' speech?" She nodded towards his glass.

"A bit…" His voice was gruff, "I'd say a whole bottle would do the trick…"

"Would you perhaps be interested in partaking in something…a little stronger?"

"Than this?" He stared at her wide eyed, holding up his drink. "Not possible…"

"Oh…this isn't for drinking…." Laura kept her eyes on Bills face as his own eagerly followed her fingers into her bra and pulled out the weed just enough for him to identify it, before popping it back into its hiding place.

"Is that…?" Bills predictably shocked gaze shot up to meet her playful one, "…Laura Roslin…well I never…." He shook his head in mock disapproval.

She found herself giggling; a sound that even surprised her. "I confiscated it from some of my students; it grows in the mountains over there…" She outstretched her arm towards mountain range.

"Is that right?"

"Yes Sir…" She smiled impishly, lowering her arm "In abundance…."

Bill simply stared at her, his expression caught somewhere between admiration and disbelief.

"So what do you say then Admiral…hmmm?" Laura waggled her eyebrows and shook her shoulders giddily. "Want to get high?"

XX

"You say this stuff grows around here?" Bill took another hit off of the loosely rolled leaves, drawing the sweet smoke into his lungs.

"Umm hmm," Laura took a deep breath, savouring the musty, herbal aroma "In the mountains north of here," She pointed languidly towards the horizon, "there's this little stream, it comes down there to this lake," She turned back to him, "The water is so clear it's like looking through glass… I'm thinking of building a cabin…"

As Laura took a sip of her drink she watched amused as Bills drug confused brain slowly absorbed her plans. She too, hadn't realised the gravity of her statement until the words had left her lips; in her hazed state she found herself giggling at the ridiculousness of that fact.

Her words had painted a picture so vivid and had been laden with such promise…the true meaning of her projection was blatantly clear – Laura's cabin would be built for two.

Bill felt suddenly awkward and he transferred his weight from his left foot to his right; completely unsure of how to react to her words. Was she really alluding to them making a home together?

That thought made Bills heart flutter and the image he saw in his mind's eye of a large open fireplace and Laura lying naked in his arms sent his attentions to an entirely different region of his body.

He brought a hand to rest on his hip, puffed out his chest and released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he threw his weed to the floor. "It's good…" He wasn't even sure if he was referring to her idea, or to the weed which had now start to pleasantly slow down his stream of thought.

"It is good…" Laura took a final drag from her smoking joint and flicked it into the alluvial deposits like a pro. "It's strong…"

"Kids from you school were smoking this stuff?"

"Hmm hmm" She answered dreamily, swaying slightly side to side, causing her long red skirt to swish against her tattered boots.

"Remind me to thank them…"

"Hmmm" She laughed through her hum, "I gave them detention…"

Bill grinned.

"Oh my Gods..." She laughed, "That's awful…" She laughed a little harder," I'm so awful…"

Bill joined in with her laughter, "You set a fine example Ms Roslin…"

"I think so," She straightened her shoulders and tried to compose herself with a firm nod of her head, but then burst out laughing again as Bill stared back incredulously. "Ok…maybe not but I'm sure they learnt something…" She linked her arm with his, "You want to head back, get something to eat?"

"Yeah, food…" His foggy mind was now seemingly unable to string anything together other than single syllable words.

As they made their way back towards the party, it occurred to Laura that this was the first time she had looked forward to eating anything that this planet had to offer since she had landed. Even the thought of New Caprica's signature broth sounded quite pleasing to her – the weed might prove to be a little problematic on a planet with a shortage of food.

"Gods…" She sighed - her limbs felt heavy "I don't remember it taking us this long to reach the settlements…I feel as if I'm walking on sponge…"

Bill laughed.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"When was the last time you walked on sponge?"

"What? I haven't…I mean…" She laughed and shook her head before slapping his arm causing him to laugh even harder "Oh you know what I mean…spongy like…" Her muddled mind desperately grasped at words and adjectives to help to describe what she meant to no avail. "…sponge…" She fell against him, taken over by another fit of giggles.

"Spongy like sponge?"

xXx

By the time they reached the Mess tent the sun had started to set, and they were still beside themselves with laughter. Their stomach muscles ached as they wiped tears from of their flushed cheeks, both of them having completely forgotten the catalyst for their hilarity – both understanding that the real cause for the merriness was weed.

"Wait Bill," Laura tugged on his arm and brought them to a stop by the entrance, "its Lee…"

Bill stopped laughing temporarily, "Why are you whispering?"

"He might…know…"

"That we're stoned – Oh No!" Bill feigned worry, but when he saw genuine concern in her green eyes he continued. "I doubt it would be his first guess…"

"He looks so serious…"

"That's his face; it always looks like that…" Bill joked, "Got it from me – look…" Laura looked at him as he tried his best to keep his expression sombre; failing miserably when a dopey smile crept across his face.

"You're incorrigible…shhh," She pulled her arm from where it was still linked with Bills and nudged his shoulder, as she tried to compose herself "He's coming this way…"

"Hmmm?" Bill moved his bloodshot eyes from hers to Lee who was now strolling over to them with a plate of food in his hand.

"Ms Roslin," Lee nodded a hello and Laura smiled back at him wider than she wanted to. "Admiral, I was hoping to get the opportunity to discuss Officer Dualla's transfer to Pegasus…do you have a moment?"

"Okay…" Laura could almost see the cogs turning in Bill's brain as he strained to generate an appropriate response – she sniggered when his only reply was "Good…"

"Good?" Lee frowned at Laura who averted his gaze by looking at his plate of food. "What do you mean?"

Bill seemed to snap back to attention "I mean good," He cleared his throat, "Go ahead…"

"Would it be possible to have the discussion in private?" Lee looked again to Laura who was still staring at his plate of food – he was pretty sure he just saw her lick her lips.

"Of course…" Bill stammered, "…Ms Roslin?"

"Hmmm?" Laura pulled her eyes away from Lee's food at Bills formal use of her name.

"There's something that Commander Adama and I must discuss..."

"Oh," She shifted slightly, "Oh of course Admiral…excuse me…enjoy your evening gentlemen…" Laura smiled and with a slight nod of her head she left the father and son and moved further into the Mess tent in search of the delicious looking bread that she had spied on Lee's plate.

xXXx

Having eaten close to her body weight in bread and broth, Laura had made her way back to the bar to wait for Bill. She now stood silently, enjoying the cheerful expressions on the faces of her fellow colonists as they whirled one another around the dance floor to some vaguely familiar folk music.

To see their gleeful behaviour made it easier to forget the troubling situation that Baltar had landed them in. That combined with the cocktail of booze and drugs in her system meant that Laura was feeling unusually relaxed – that tranquillity however was short lived.

"Ms Roslin, may I say you are looking lovely tonight?"

She felt her shoulders tense and her buzz starting to subside at the sound of Tom Zarek's voice.

"Thank you Mr Vice President," She glanced briefly in his direction and smiled falsely before turning her attention back to the dancing – finding it odd how she had used her politicians smile more times today than she'd had need to in a long time.

"They look happy don't they?"

'Ignorance is bliss' Laura thought, but kept it to herself. She didn't relish the thought of getting drawn into a political argument right now - instead she simply hummed and continued watching the display on the dance floor.

Her lack of response didn't seem to be deterring the Vice President, who was still at her side; she could feel his eyes on her and she self-consciously pulled her wrap around her chest.

"It's quite a party…" She rolled her eyes, exasperated when he continued to try to spark a conversation; she didn't think that she could make her lack of interest anymore apparent.

"It is…" She responded flatly, eyes still focussed on the dancers. The music had now slowed in tempo and the groups of people reduced as couples formed; arms wrapped affectionately around one another.

"Would you care to dance Laura?"

"What?" This time she did turn to him, eyes wide with shock that he had the audacity to even ask.

"Would you…?" Zarek gestured to the dance floor and flashed her a boyish smile.

"You're serious?" She balked, past caring if he found her rude.

"Deadly." His grin was still there, unfaltering even after her expression clearly showed a lack of interest, "Shall we?" He held out his arm.

Laura shook her head and looked back towards the dance floor, stunned by the thickness of his skin. "One advantage to not being President anymore is that I no longer have to keep up appearances…" She turned to face him again, poker-faced "So no Tom – I really don't want to dance with you…now if you'll excuse me…"

Laura turned to leave but Zarek grabbed her wrist roughly, preventing her from moving and she spun back to him glaring – her nostrils flared in anger.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm not naïve Laura," His smile was still there, just a little more strained than before. "I see what's going on here…"

'_What does he mean he knows what's going on? Does he mean with Bill and me_?' She swallowed hard as she saw Bill emerging from the Mess tent carrying two drinks in his hands. "Meaning?"

"I see that people are suffering here," He released his firm grip on her wrist and she snatched it back to her chest, massaging the skin where he had applied pressure. "And I'm not too proud to admit that…maybe I backed the wrong horse…"

'_Maybe you backed the wrong horse?_' Her mind screamed, '_frakking maybe? You practically recruited Baltar into running against me_!' But Laura bit her tongue and chose her next words wisely.

"Hindsight…" She harrumphed. "Let me give you a little advice Mr Vice President – politician to politician. " The corners of her lips curled up and she narrowed her eyes, "Keep your eyes focussed forward, not staring out of your ass."

"Excuse me?"

"Your people need you. If the Cylons come back, what good are your regrets? What you need… is a plan…" She stared at him for a few seconds, watching her words sink in and the smug expression slip from his face. "Goodnight, Mr Vice President."

Leaving a stunned Zarek behind Laura walked over to meet Bill and he handed her a drink, from which she took a sizable swig.

"You ok? What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, just Zarek being his usual arrogant self…." Laura took a smaller sip of her drink and hummed. "I think he killed my buzz…" She smiled mischievously and swayed her shoulders.

"Want to get out of here?" Bill caught on quickly.

"Best idea you've had all night…did you speak to my security?" She looked towards the soldier who had kept a responsible distance from them all day, but was still quite obviously following them.

"Not yet…should I?" Bill gestured towards the young man who was currently sitting, trying to look casual on the opposite side of the dance floor.

"No," Laura smiled cunningly as she handed him her glass, "Hold this… I'll be right back…"

Bill watched as she manoeuvred her way skilfully through the crowd of revellers towards the corner of the dance floor where a three piece band sat, and once they had brought the current song to an end, she leant to whisper something in the ear of the fiddle player.

Only a few words were spoken between them and Bill could see her thanking the man before hurrying back to him, grinning from ear to ear as she stepped down from the dance floor to where he stood.

"What was all that?"

"You'll see in a few seconds," She took her drink from him again, "Get ready to make a run for those tents…" She pointed to the edge of the settlements.

"What?" Bill frowned, but as the band belted out the opening bars to an upbeat Caprican party classic; he understood.

"Now," Laura shoved Bill "Quick go…"

When the charge of partygoers headed back onto the dance floor, temporarily blinding the young soldier to his charges location, they hurried away from the crowd to hide behind the tents that lined the market place.

They came to a stop and breathless, Laura peered around the corner. "I think we lost him," She turned to Bill, smiling proudly.

Bill smiled back, "Good move…" He snaked an arm around her waist, "think we lost everyone… c'mere…" He pulled her flush against him and planted a wet kiss on her lips.

"Wait, not here," She pushed him back, "Follow me…" Laura grabbed his hand and the two of them made their way across the darkened settlements in search of a little more privacy.

xxXxx

"I lost her Sir…" The young soldier found his superior standing alone by the bar.

"Take the night off Private Wilson…" He spoke without looking up from his drink.

"Sir?" The soldier pressed the older man for clarity.

"She's alone with the Admiral…" He drained his tumbler, inhaling sharply as the acidic liquid burnt its way to his stomach. "The recording devices are in place…" He rolled the empty glass in his hands and looked sideways at the young man. "And everybody loves a good sex scandal."

TBC…

End Notes:

Thanks for reading and please feel free let me know what you think – it helps to keep me motivated :0)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

Authors Notes:

Okay, I read have some fantastic interpretations of what might have happened the night of the GB ceremony – this is my attempt. I have used the extended sandbag scene that was cut from Unfinished Business as I loved it and think they should have kept it in!

Please note that I have changed the rating, just to be safe…

The Missing Link Chapter 15

Laura walked purposefully across the settlements, traversing with ease the labyrinth of tents and darkened passageways. Bill, his fingers entwined with hers, trailed dutifully behind.

He watched his footing as they trudged the uneven pathways towards Laura's mysterious destination and almost ran straight into the back of her when she came to an abrupt halt.

"Here we are…"

Mumbling his apologies and with their hands still clasped, Bill took a step backwards and surveyed the area around them; squinting into the darkness in an attempt to get his bearings.

To their left was the back of a large tent and what looked like a pile of sandbags - to their right, desolate blackness. They had reached the edge of the settlement and all that lay in front of them was vast, uninhabited space.

"Where exactly is here?"

"We…" Laura turned to face him, "…are behind my school…" she took his other hand in hers - a small, knowing smile playing on her lips. "It's quiet here…" She cocked her head slightly, her smile widening before she released his hands and took a seat on the ground – tucking her legs beneath her.

Pulling the bag of weed from her bra Laura offered it up to Bill. "Can you roll?"

Bill laughed as he crouched down on one knee to join her, taking the bag from her fingers.

"What's so funny?" Laura asked, puzzled.

"You have to ask?" He raised his eyebrows and pushed a hand through his greying dark hair, before pulling the edges of the small bag apart.

"This is pretty ridiculous…" She grinned, tucking her hair behind her ears and leaning to the side on one hand. She watched Bill intently as he removed the items from the bag one by one and placed them on the ground next to him. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"I do…" He placed the empty bag on the ground and picked up the papers. "…learnt this at UCA…"

"You went to the University of Caprica?" Laura asked her eyes wide and sounding a little more surprised than she had intended.

"And what's so shocking about that?"

"Nothing…I…" She answered quickly with a shake of her head; internally chastising herself for using such a condescending tone. It wasn't the fact Bill attended the Twelve Colonies most prestigious university that had shocked her – it was that he'd never spoken of it. "Sorry…" She cleared her throat "…It's just…I don't recall you ever mentioning it before…" She stammered.

Bill grumbled something unintelligible and resting an elbow on his knee for support he sprinkled crushed leaves onto the paper. He used his tongue to dampen the papers edges before rolling it between his nimble fingers and twisting the end; beaming as he handed the finished article back to Laura.

"Thanks…" She smiled and inspected it thoroughly before lighting the end and popping it into her mouth - taking a shallow lug, "…very impressive…" she croaked.

The acrid smoke burnt her throat and lungs, but the heady, relaxing sensation that followed was divine. Laura handed the joint to Bill and flopped backwards against the sandbags, stretching her legs out in front of her. "So…what did you study?"

Bill looked down at her from his crouched position, tugging on the joint with thin lips and he was momentarily captivated - he didn't think he had ever seen Laura look so serene. She lay on the floor, hair splayed out across the sandbags with moonlight caressing her delicate features – she looked striking.

"What?" She asked smiling shyly, feeling a little self-conscious under his hooded, yet intense gaze.

Bill shook his head_, 'How long have I been staring?'_

"I asked what you studied at UCA?" Laura pressed.

"Mostly girls…" He exhaled through a grin and Laura responded by nudging his knee jokingly with her boot, "and you know…a bit of this, a bit of that…"

Seeing the confused expression on Laura's face, Bill smirked. "Okay…so I didn't actually '_study'_ at UCA…"

"Bill…" Laura playfully scolded, "You made me feel bad…" This time she pushed his knee harder with her foot, causing him to twist and fall down on to the sandbags with her, laughing.

"My cousin did though…" Bill rested his head on his left hand and looked across at her through heavy, drug weighted lids. "... I stayed with him sometimes…"

"Well," Laura huffed and relaxed back against the hessian sacks, "You're still an ass…" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled teasingly, hearing him chuckle in response as he settled down beside her.

They lay in comfortable silence for a while; both enjoying the distant beat of spirited music as the whimsical sound of laughter drifted across the settlements and reminded them both of happier times.

Finally, Laura was the one to break the silence.

"Is this really it Bill…" She asked; her tone soft and wistful "Is this how we're going to spend the rest of our days?"

Bill inhaled another lung full of New Caprican weed, exhaling slowly as he glanced across at her before returning his eyes to the stars. "Would you be happy to?"

"I'm not sure…" Laura paused for a while, seemingly weighing up her options. "…maybe…" She rolled over to him, pressing her body against his and resting her head on his shoulder. "It certainly has its plus points…" She glanced up to find his eyes, but couldn't see past the moustache. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"If the Cylon's don't find us…"

"I could get used to this…" Bill snaked the arm that was tucked beneath her, around so his hand rested on her hip and he pulled her closer.

"Me too…" Laura sighed dreamily and gave him an affectionate squeeze. "Hmmm…this is nice…"

They lapsed into silence again, Laura listening to Bill's heartbeat thumping rhythmically in his chest as he lazily drew shapes on her clothed back with his fingers. After a few beats and for the second time that night, Laura was the one to interrupt the quiet.

"What do you miss most Bill?"

"Hmm?"

"From before…what's the one thing that you miss most of all?" Her words were breathy and drowsily drawn out.

Bill watched hot ash creeping down the rolled paper between his fingers as he thought hard about Laura's question. It was one that he had contemplated a million times over since the attacks and as that fateful day slipped further into the past, his nostalgia only grew stronger.

He had found himself reflecting fondly on things that had previously grated on nerves – like TV infomercials and queue's at the supermarket. Having those small normalcies ripped from his life so aggressively had given Bill a new perspective on even the most trivial of things and now he struggled to answer Laura - because truthfully, he missed absolutely everything.

"I was lucky," Bill finally answered, his response taking a less materialistic twist than Laura was expecting, considering their light mood "I got to keep what was important to me…Lee…my crew…"

She murmured into his uniform, "I've never looked at it like that…"

"What's that?"

"I mean…You've lost more since the attacks…" In her mind's eye Laura saw the small white board that had adorned the wall of her office on Colonial One; what remained of the human race written in black marker, the number slowly dwindling week by week. How many of those lost were soldiers of Galactica? Soldiers, who for all intents and purposes, were Bill's family.

He gave her a squeeze as he took another hit from the joint, "I miss chocolate…" he rumbled through a smile; successfully steering the conversation away from dark thoughts about lost loved ones.

"Oh Gods…" She groaned, slapping his chest languidly, "…me too…"

"You want?" Bill offered her the smoking leaves, but when she declined he flicked it skilfully into the darkness. "So…what do you miss doing?"

"In my spare time you mean?"

"Yeah…I liked sports…watching the game with Saul in bars…cold beer and good company…I know that we both enjoy a good book…"

"We do…"Laura agreed then shrugged against his chest, "…I liked the theatre…the opera…"

"Opposites attract…" He surmised throatily and Laura hummed as she absently fiddled with his gold Admiral's pin. The cold metal against her flushed skin was a welcome distraction to the conflicted emotions that plagued her mind every time she was reminded that if it were not for the attacks – she and Bill would have simply gone their separate ways.

Millions of people would still be alive - yet after attending Galactica's decommissioning ceremony, Bill would have retired and Laura would have returned to her life on Caprica and died of breast cancer - alone.

She would never have gotten to experience the contentment she was feeling right now, lying in Bill's arms under the starlit New Caprican sky.

'_Is it selfish to be thankful for such things_?'

"What about hobbies?" Bill's question pulled Laura from her troubled reflections.

"I used to like to paint." She answered simply.

"Paint what?"

"Everything…landscapes, people, fruit bowls…" She released a small laugh, Bill wasn't sure why.

"Do you still?"

"Paint?"

"Yeah,"

"No…" He felt her shake her head against his shoulder. "…I was thinking of…" She adjusted herself, releasing her hair from where it had gotten trapped between her ear and his chest. "Starting an art project at the school – asking the children to draw what they'd like their New Caprica to be…maybe…maybe making a collage, displaying it somewhere…"

"Like a wall of dreams…"

"Exactly," Laura smiled and patted his chest twice with her palm. "…a wall of dreams…kind of like a counter to the one of remembrance on Galactica… I like that…" A laugh bubbled in her throat and she turned her face into his shoulder to suppress it, appreciating the inappropriate timing.

"What?" Bill frowned, peering down at the top of her head.

"It's nothing I…just something I said to Zarek earlier about looking forward instead of backwards…" She waved her hand dismissively, not wanting to rehash the whole conversation – but finding amusement in its relevance to her school art project. Maybe 'stop staring out your ass' should become her new mantra. "It doesn't matter…"

Bill seemed happy to let it drop, "So…what about you?"

"Hmmm?"

"What would you like your New Caprica to be…?"

"My cabin…." Laura's thoughts drifted for a moment to the lake and mountains beyond and she sighed. The beautiful scenery was currently under a cloak of darkness, but it was still firmly imprinted in her mind. She was tired of worrying, of agonising over what might happen at the expense of enjoying what actually was. "Maybe we should just enjoy this…" She voiced her musings.

"I am…" Bill glanced down at her lying in his arms.

"No, no, I mean enjoy being here on this planet as long as it lasts. I mean maybe the Cylons come back, maybe they don't, but for now – right now… we've got a break…"

Bill reflected on her words. The last few months had given him pause for thought and he had welcomed the brief reprieve from being chased endlessly through uncharted areas of space.

Yet although Bill had started to relax, The Admiral was still dubious about letting his guard down. "I've got people that want to get off the ship…move down here…."

"Can't say I blame them, I mean, what you going to do? Are you going to keep them up there like prisoners, running around in circles, all night, all day, waiting for the apocalypse?"

"Well the apocalypse has happened once before…" He countered, defending his decision earlier that week to deny Chief Tyrol leave.

"Yeah," She agreed, "and there was nothing you could do to stop it Bill, not then, not now… I mean let's get real, let's get real. The Cylons come back; we're dead, disease strikes; we're dead, earthquake, volcano, hurricane…today, tomorrow, five years from now and it's..." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts, searching for the right words to express what she felt. "You know what I say?" Laura sighed, frustrated that her foggy mind couldn't even conjure simple semantics "Life's a bitch and then you die."

Despite the seriousness of their conversation, Bill laughed.

"No, no no no I think that…" Bill was still laughing at her and she tapped his chest playfully. "I'm serious; I think that we should all look at every moment of every day from now on as borrowed time. People should live the lives they want to live before it's over. Let's stop spending what little time we have left here worrying about when it's gonna end..."

Bill felt Laura snuggle into him, hooking her left leg suggestively over his. Her words, though filled with such promise, had intentionally expressed a sense of urgency – leaving him in no doubt as to what was on her mind.

Bill brushed her forehead with his lips as his fingers found exposed skin at the small of her back where his earlier ministrations had caused her top to ride up. He began rubbing small circles there, extracting a soft approving moan from her lips.

'_If only it were that simple…'_ He mused.

They both knew that their days on New Caprica were numbered, as Laura had alluded - that much was inevitable. But Bill was also acutely aware of the fact that because of who they were, they didn't have the luxury of being able to live their lives like there was no tomorrow…unfortunately there were other factors to consider.

"Spoke to Doc Cottle after the ceremony…"

"Oh?" Laura trailed her fingers back and forth across his chest.

"Baltar questioned him this morning…about my time down here…" He felt her tense against him.

"What did Cottle tell him?"

"What I did…That I was taken ill."

"Okay then…"

"Point is…Baltar's suspicious...thinks we're plotting against him."

"Baltar's a narcissist," Laura attempted to dismiss Bill's concerns, the last person she wanted to be talking about right know was Gaius Baltar.

"True. But he might make it difficult for me to get down here for a while…"

Laura was silent for a few moments, her fingers stopping their soothing movements on his chest. "Then I'll come and see you on Galactica…"

"That might raise a few eyebrows…"

"Let it…" Her words didn't match the disappointment in her tone; she knew that a trip to Galactica was out of the question, it was still too soon. She lifted her head so that she could look into Bill's eyes "So how long? Weeks? Months?"

"Maybe…"

"God's…" Laura sighed heavily and rose to a seated position, her back to Bill as she stared into the blackness. Her foggy mind started to clear as she contemplated months without seeing him and a heavy sensation formed around her heart. The feeling unnerved her slightly – Laura Roslin never got too attached and she certainly wasn't the type to pine for the company of any man.

After her affair with President Adar, sneaking around was second nature to Laura, she was used to complications surfacing and to long periods of abstinence – so why was the thought of even a few weeks without this man for company having such a profound effect on her?

"It'll get easier Laura…" His words cut through her reverie.

"Will it?" She questioned his optimism with a level tone, eyes focussed on the darkness ahead.

"Hey," Bill angled himself up on his right elbow and placed his left hand comfortingly on her back, his touch caused her to twist her upper body to look down at him. "In the meantime, we just have to make the most of the time we do have together…"

Laura's eyes flitted over his features which were shadowed from the moonlight by her form; even in the darkness she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

'_He's right,'_

At that realisation, Laura felt herself start to relax again and a lopsided smile appeared on her face. All of the pent up anxiety she felt about their relationship - the gnawing reservations she had about getting too involved disintegrated with her next words. "Then let's do that Bill…"

He settled back against the sandbags and narrowed his eyes as she swivelled to face him fully, leaning towards him on her knees, "Let's make the most of this time…now…tonight…"

Bill's breath caught in his throat as she crawled towards him and positioned her hands on either side of his head - her breasts settling in his eye line as she shifted to straddle his hips. As she did so, she wavered slightly to the left at the swiftness of the motion and laughed as Bill reached up to steady her.

"You're drunk…" He held her upper arms loosely with his hands.

"So are you…" She retorted flippantly as she moved her fingers to undo the top button of his tunic, but Bill stilled her movement, his hands gently resting over the top of hers.

"Laura, don't you want our first time to be…"

"Bill, if you say special - I swear to Gods…" Laura rolled her eyes exasperatingly, swatting his hands out of the way.

"I was going to say more private…" He laughed.

"I'm serious Bill," She emphasised her words by unknotting her red wrap and letting it hang loosely around her sides.

"I can see that…" He chuckled.

"So…I drank a little more than I would usually…I was nervous…" She admitted shyly. "It's been a while…and my cancer…"

Bill reached a hand up and cupped her right cheek, "You don't have to be nervous Laura…" he rasped as she tilted her face into his touch and placed a kiss to his palm.

"I know that…" Laura took his hand in both of hers and moved it, holding it over her heart "…But drunk or not Bill… I want this…with you…" She shook her head softly, "I don't think I can wait…"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Bill's lips. "Are you always this forward?" He joked, moving both hands to stoke the tops of her thighs through the thick fabric of her skirt.

Laura laughed and reached around the back of her neck to drape her hair over her right shoulder and she leant forward, placing a soft kiss to his lips before drawing back and smiling impishly at him. "It's been known."

Bill ran his fingers slowly up both sides of her ribcage, and back down to her hips, finally bringing them rest on the curve of her behind – his eyes never leaving hers. "Want to head back to your tent?"

Laura hummed; her expression pensive as she leant down for another kiss and this time his lips parted welcomingly, allowing her tongue entry to where it met with his. He tasted of liquor and smelt of New Caprican weed – an oddly intoxicating cocktail that gripped at her, taking control of her senses. She pulled back, long enough to whisper breathlessly into his ear, "Later…we'll go back later…" before returning her lips to his as her fingers made short work of his buttons.

As she opened the tunic to reveal his tanks, Bill worked to rid her of her wrap – sliding it off of her shoulders and down her arms - sitting up and nipping at her collarbone as she shimmied out of the garment.

Laura shivered when the soft hair of his moustache tickled the bare skin of her neck. She threw her head back to allow him better access and Bill took the opportunity to roll them over, settling between her legs and pressing his mouth to the soft flesh above the lace edge of her top before trailing a line of kisses back up to her wanting lips.

Laura moaned into his mouth when his hand skimmed over her breasts – her nipples hardening in response to his touch as she reached down and started to unbuckle his belt.

As the urgency that Laura's earlier words had evoked took hold, their movements became more frenzied. Kisses deepened as their hands fumbled blindly under and into garments; they were desperate to feel skin on skin, to touch everywhere, to taste everything.

Laura bent her knees and pushed at Bills open trousers with her boot clad feet, exposing her legs to the cool night air. Sensing her impatience, Bill knelt back and with his eyes on hers he skimmed his fingers slowly up her long legs, from bottom to top - hooking his fingers into her underwear. She raised her hips from the ground as he lowered the cotton briefs, placing a kiss to the inside of her left knee as he pulled them over her boots – deciding that he wanted to leave them on.

She watched him as he pushed his trousers to his knees, his hair was tousled and his blue eyes were darkened with desire for her – Laura wanted to remember that expression for the rest of her life.

"Are you sure?" He asked, always the gentleman as he settled back on his knees between her legs, his weight rested on his left arm as his right softly caressed her exposed thigh.

Laura grabbed roughly at his tanks in response, dragging him back down on top of her, bruising his lips with hers and grinding her hips against his.

This was all the encouragement Bill needed.

That night, against the sandbags and under the cover of darkness, they finally crossed that line.

xxx

The next morning, in a small tent on the opposite side of the settlements – it was discovered, much to the dismay of its operator, that the listening device placed in Laura Roslin's tent had recorded absolutely nothing.

This time…

End Notes:

I know…I chickened out at the end, but if they are too drunk to remember it – why should we :0)? As always, I love to know what you think, so please review – it's the best motivator.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Notes:

Those of you that have been following this from the start will realise that I have used the beginning of Chapter 2 again here. My original story plan was to end the story after the GB ceremony…but now I have a more cunning plan Mwa ha ha (evil laugh)

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters in the story below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Missing Link Chapter 16**

Laura's sleepy lids lifted momentarily, but when the blinding sunlight stung her delicate eyes she clamped them shut in an instant.

'_How much did I have to drink last night?_' She let out an involuntary groan. '_I should know better at my age_…'

Her grumbling caused Bill to stir and she remained still so as not to disturb him further. He sleepily turned onto his side and wrapped an arm around her midriff, drawing her close and she relaxed into the warmth that his body provided, temporarily forgetting about the pounding in her head.

Bill released a contented sigh into the back of her neck and Laura listened to his breathing settling into a slow rhythmical pattern as he drifted back into a deep sleep.

Her aching body willed her to follow him, but her brain was alert and had already started to sift through the events of the last few weeks – a hazy slide show playing out behind her eyes…

So much had happened in the months since she had lost her presidency and Laura was beginning to realise that being a civilian definitely had its perks.

She hummed dreamily and snuggled against Bill's chest. Laura knew that they should move before somebody saw them, but selfishly she wanted to remain in his arms for as long as possible – after all it could be months before he held her like this again.

'_Just a few more minutes…'_

Her dreamy interlude however, came to an abrupt end when she heard shuffling on ground above her head. Laura's eyes flew open just in time to see a small pair of red patent leather shoes appear directly in front of her face.

'_Frak!' _She tensed.

"What you doing down there Miss Roslin?"

Laura's pained gaze drifted upwards, squinting against the sun as she struggled to identify which one of her school children had unwittingly stumbled across their early morning embrace.

'_Amy Rawlin…Frak!' _Laura grimaced as she lifted herself up onto one elbow, internally praying to the Gods that Amy's gossipy mother Anita was nowhere in sight.

The little girls' blonde curls moved with the breeze, her expression locked in a frown as she stared down at her discovery – her bright blue eyes demanding an explanation.

"Good morning Amy," Laura started, her eyes quickly darting downwards to ensure that both she and Bill were fully dressed, "…I um…It appears that I must have fallen asleep here last night..."

"You mean you stayed out here all night in the dark and with a boy?" There was disapproval in the young girls' voice and Laura couldn't help but smile.

"Well it had to be dark Amy; you see…my friend here was teaching me about the stars…" Laura fabricated. "And he's still asleep," She dropped her voice to a whisper. "So we had better be quiet…"

Amy stretched her neck to see who it was that lay behind her teacher, but Bill's face was hidden from view. "Oh…" She sighed and knelt next to Laura, seemingly satisfied with the star gazing explanation.

Laura's false smile was reduced to a thin line as the young girl started drawing shapes in the sand with her finger, indicating that she had no immediate intention to leave.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?" She continued to draw what looked like a flower.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope…"

"Do you want something to do?"

Amy shrugged and Laura dropped her head back, rolling her eyes before trying to formulate a plan in her foggy mind.

"Why don't you go and draw me a real picture of that flower," Laura finally nodded towards the small girls sand illustration, "one that I can hang on the wall in the classroom?"

This caused Amy's head to shoot up. "For real?"

"If you think you could make one good enough?"

"Uh huh!" Amy nodded emphatically, "I'm real good at flowers Miss Roslin…" She clambered clumsily to her feet, standing on the flower portrait as she dusted down her off white knee socks.

"Good." Laura said with a nod and a small smile. "Now hurry along before I change my mind…"

"Okay," The young girl answered gleefully before turning to leave, but something stopped her and she looked back at Laura. "Miss Roslin?"

"Yes Amy?"

"Why was your friend teaching you about the stars? Was it so that you can teach us at school?"

"That's right…" Laura's face dropped slightly when she realised the flaw in her plan.

"Good!" Amy exclaimed and with a swish of her pigtails she skipped off in the opposite direction.

Laura exhaled loudly and flopped back down on the sandbags both hearing and feeling Bill's rumbling chortle behind her. "I think you handled that well."

"Oh you think so do you?" She shifted against him, "I now have to teach the astronomy of a solar system that I know absolutely nothing about..."

"I'm sure I can get someone to help you with that…" He gave her a squeeze.

"You'd better..." She hummed as she placed her hand over his, giving it an affectionate pat. "How's your head?"

"Don't want to open my eyes…"

"Well," Laura wriggled from his embrace, preparing herself to rise, "I advise against it…"She gingerly moved to a seated position and as she did so felt the tell-tale soreness that reminded her last night's activities were something she hadn't participated in for quite a while.

Bill groaned as he moved behind her, propping himself up on his elbows. "I'm too old for this shit..."

She looked back at him and stifled a laugh. Bill's hair poked out in several different directions, his eyes were bleary and bloodshot and he had a crisscross imprint from the hessian sandbag on his forehead. "You look like I feel…"

When his eyes met hers for the first time that morning, Laura looked away shyly – a girlish blush colouring her cheeks as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

Bill rose next to her pushing his trouser legs down from where they had bunched around his knees and placed a quick kiss on her flushed cheek. "You look great…" He whispered against her skin before he got to his feet, grunting at the popping and cracking of his bones and joints as they resisted his movements.

At the feel of Bill's lips on her skin Laura's mind was drawn back to last night. She closed her eyes and shivered recalling his ragged breath against her cheek, her wrists held in a tight grip above her head.

She absently rubbed her wrists and when she opened her eyes she found Bill smiling down at her, a self-satisfied smile playing on his lips, "Flash back?"

"Oh Gods…" Her voice fell to an almost whisper and her blush deepened, "We were so reckless…"

"We were…" Bill kicked at the dirt with his boot as he studied her face.

Laura dropped her head to her knees, avoiding his scrutinising gaze. At that moment, with Bill looking at her so intently she felt glad that she had been blessed with a bad drunken memory. But the truth was, once Bill had returned to Galactica and she was alone in her tent at night - Laura knew she would curse the fact that she didn't remember every single detail.

"Regrets?" Bill finally voiced his concerns, revealing the reason he had been studying her so intensely.

Laura snapped her head up to see the apprehension in his blue eyes, the tenseness in his shoulders. _'How can even he think that?'_

"None at all..." She answered quickly, seeing him physically relax as she dispelled his anxieties with her words. "Well…" Her expression softened and a small smile graced her lips as she bobbed her head from side to side "…none except maybe mixing weed and homebrew…"

Her smile widened as Bill outstretched his arms to help her to her feet.

"You?" She asked as he hoisted her from the ground.

"That it didn't happen sooner…" Bills snaked an arm around her back and pulled her flush against him, placing a kiss to her hairline as she linked her hands behind him.

"We should head back…" Laura sighed against his tanks, "Your men will begin to wonder what's happened to you…" She shifted one hand to finger his dog tags, the cool metal easily accessible as Bill's tunic still hung open at his sides.

"Food…" Bill thought out loud in response to the growl sounding in his stomach as he ran a hand through her unruly hair – gently working out a knot that caught his fingers mid stroke.

"Coffee," Laura countered looking up at him, as he untangled his fingers from her hair. "Honestly Bill, I'm not sure my stomach can handle food just yet…"

"Okay…" He reluctantly released his hold on her and began to button his tunic as Laura straightened out her skirt and stooped to collect the glass that had held last night's moonshine, wincing as the movement made her head pound.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," Laura squeezed her eyes shut momentarily, "I'm going to swing by my tent on the way…" She linked his arm and they started a slow stroll back towards the settlements. "I need to collect my glasses. Hopefully wearing them will work towards shifting this Gods awful headache…"

xXx

"Admiral," Saul greeted his superior, taking in his dishevelled appearance "you look like you had a good night?"

"Too good…" Bill answered honestly, reaching for a plate and stretching out his aching neck. "You?"

"Feel like crap…This is helping some," He held up his tin cup, sloshing coffee over the edge. "Still tastes like something took a dump in my mouth though…"

"Nice image…" Bill grumbled as he placed a small piece of bread on his plate, smiling when he caught a glimpse of Laura making her way towards the breakfast table.

"Good morning gentlemen…" She greeted the men coolly as she reached between them for the coffee, filling her cup to the brim.

"Morning…" Saul grunted.

"Miss Roslin…did you sleep well?"

"Very well thank you Admiral," She smiled at him. "Though I must confess I no longer have the stamina for late night drinking – I'm suffering quite a bit this morning."

"Was quite a party…" Saul concurred.

"Yes, it was…" Laura winked at Bill as she took a sip of the hot liquid – humming in relief as it moistened her parched throat. "What time are you heading back to Galactica?"

"Raptors are scheduled to leave in about an hour…"

"So soon?" Laura failed to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I'll be happy to get off this frakking planet, the longer we're here, the more attached my wife gets…" Tigh grumbled into his cup, "…which reminds me Admiral…Starbuck was looking for you…"

"Oh?" Bill arched his eyebrows as he bit into the crusty bread roll.

"Apparently she's gone and married that Sam fella,"

Bill almost choked on his mouthful bread. He swallowed it down quickly, his forehead set in a frown. "Kara?"

"That's right," Saul took a slurp of his drink, and shrugged "didn't think she was the marrying type…"

"Didn't see that coming…" Bill agreed.

Laura busied herself with plating up some breakfast as she listened – a smile forming on her lips. It seemed that New Caprica had brought out the romantic in even the toughest of hearts.

"You think she'll ask to settle?" Saul continued.

"Starbuck?" Bill shook his head. "Doubtful…speaking of which…" he spared a glance in Laura's direction, "Colonel Tigh, have you seen Chief Tyrol this morning?"

"Chief?" Saul eyed Bill suspiciously. "He's by the bar…you changed your mind about releasing him from active duty?"

"Was thinking about it…" Bill placed his empty plate on the table and picked up his coffee.

"What changed your mind?"

"Someone convinced me last night that we should make the most of this planet…can't keep on living our lives in fear…"

"Wise words…" Laura teased as she picked up a dry piece of bread and brought it to her lips.

"I'll drink to that…" Saul drained his cup and slammed it on the side. "Now if you'll excuse me… got to use the crapper..."

Laura pulled a face and dropped her bread back on to her plate as Saul turned and waddled in the direction of the toilets.

Bill chuckled at her reaction. "Lost your appetite?"

"Didn't have much of one to begin with…" Laura wiped her hands on a napkin. "You really going to let Chief Tyrol settle?"

Bill nodded. "You were right…besides…" He drained his coffee and reached for more. "…war ships no place to raise a baby…"

Laura smiled weakly. She was pleased that her argument had won Bill over, but she couldn't shake the feeling that her drunken idealism might one day come back and bite them both in the ass.

xxx

'_So…they didn't go back to her tent..._' The older man nursed his cup of tepid coffee as he studied the couple from a safe distance.

To the average onlooker their exchange would have seemed perfectly innocent; however the older man noticed everything – the small touches, the knowing glances – something had indeed changed.

'_Laura is still wearing that frakking red dress…_'

In the beginning, his motivation was born out of revenge. Out of the need to destroy Laura Roslin's reputation – to ensure that she never again bore the title of President of the Twelve Colonies.

Her 'holier than though' condescension had always grated on him, but in light of the fact that she may have attempted to rig the election - it angered him. He was seething at the prospect that the ever pure Laura Roslin had the audacity to think that she had gotten away with it.

But as the recording devices repeatedly failed to confirm what he knew to be true and he spent more time obsessing - he consequently learnt something new about himself.

He despised the woman, yet he couldn't deny his attraction to her.

He had to admit, what had started out as a ploy to get her to open up to someone about her indiscretions had turned into a game for him. He realised rather quickly that he got perverse pleasure out of watching her suffer and the small glimpses he got into her life where enticing – he wanted to learn more.

He needed to get closer.

Baltar was a mess and the planet was a shambles…maybe right now, Laura Roslin was the lesser of two evils?

Maybe destroying her political name wasn't the way to get what he wanted; maybe…he could use her in a different way entirely.

But she should still suffer for what she did.

Bitch.

With Adama confined to space, Laura Roslin would be all alone. Who would she lean on if something were to happen – if a situation arose that made her feel vulnerable?

In the beginning his motivation was revenge; now it was simply just her.

End Notes:

Thanks for reading – I'd love to know what you think ;0)


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Missing Link Chapter 17

"The situation's getting worse Mr President. Stocks of anti-virals are low – living conditions are a breeding ground for bacteria and now that the weather's changed…" Doc Cottle shook his head, "I'm not talking about wiping a few snotty noses here…I'm starting to lose patients."

An emergency meeting had been called on board Galactica to discuss the recent viral outbreak on the planet's surface.

"I'm well aware Major Cottle, of the situation on New Caprica" Baltar rubbed his face, tossing back greasy dark hair that touched his shoulders. "I see it out of my window every morning."

"Maybe that's the problem…" Admiral Adama rumbled from the opposite side of the large table.

"Excuse me Admiral?"

"Can't see much sitting behind a pane of glass on Colonial One…" The Admiral sat calmly, his hands clasped in front of him – peering through his spectacles at The President like he was examining a bug, "ever thought about getting out there to see what it's really like? People living in squalor whilst their President sleeps cosy on his ship,"

"I'll have you know Admiral," Baltar leant forward with his left arm flat on the table, irritably tapping its surface with an extended finger on his right hand. "That I have in fact visited the settlements quite recently. Have you?"

"You know I haven't…" Bill's jaw clenched. Baltar was the prime reason he hadn't seen Laura since the day after the ground breaking ceremony – the Admiral was acutely aware that The President had been watching his movements like a hawk.

"Exactly my point Admiral, you haven't visited New Caprica in months," Baltar sat back in his chair, a superior expression tainting his heavily stubbled features, "Frankly, I think that a huge part of the problem stems from the Union uprising. If construction workers got back to business – the living conditions would vastly improve."

"Now wait a minute," Colonel Tigh barked, incensed by Baltar's dismissal of the Admiral who sat silently seething by his side "No point you sittin' over there lookin' all smug and blameless. That settlement's a frakking cesspit and you know it. You can't blame Unions for this mess. You promised a new Caprica – and all we got was," He waved his arm in the air for effect, "New Craprica."

Baltar's mouth gaped slightly and as he threw dumbfounded glances around the table he saw that everyone but Admiral Adama was stifling a smile. When he heard a soft sniggering from behind him, he craned his neck slightly to find Six doing the same.

'_What?'_ She responded innocently to his disapproving glare_, _her hands moving to massage his narrow shoulders_, 'it was funny Gaius.' _

"Major Cottle," The Admiral, seeing that Baltar was distracted by something behind him, swiftly moved the conversation on "How much anti-viral do we have aboard the battlestars?"

"Between here and Pegasus, ten thousand - maybe fifteen tops…though that's our reserve stock for emergencies…"

"Is this not an emergency meeting Major?" Baltar interjected.

"We're not at epidemic stages yet but…"

"Well in that case," Vice President Tom Zarek, who had been quietly observing until now entered the conversation with a punch, "why don't we just syphon off enough medicine to treat those that are useful."

"Useful?" Tigh asked.

"The children, child bearers, workers,"

"And everyone else?" Cottle questioned.

"Lest we forget gentlemen," Zarek leant on his elbows, fingers laced together in front of him "we are talking about the survival of the human race here…we need to look after those that are most helpful to society if we are to prosper."

"Agreed." Bill nodded, raising surprised looks from others around the table – including Zarek. It was unusual for The Admiral to agree with anything The Vice President had to say. "Major Cottle," Bill continued, "take what you need and I'll arrange an escort to the surface."

"Yes Sir." Cottle nodded, stood with a salute and gathered his papers before shuffling out of the room – a cigarette poised for lighting between his lips.

"Excellent." Baltar slapped his hands on the table, seemingly pleased with the outcome "Any other business to discuss?"

When his question was met with a series of polite declinations and blank faces he got to his feet, "Very well then, meeting adjourned." He pulled on a pinstriped suit jacket that had been hanging over the back of his chair, "Now gentlemen, if you'll excuse us the Vice President and I have a meeting with The Quorum back on Colonial One."

"Admiral, Colonel Tigh," Zarek excused himself by shaking their hands.

"Mr Vice President, Mr President." Bill responded coolly, and as the politicians left the room - scantily clad aides in tow, he turned to his XO.

"New Craprica?" He said through a grin.

"Hey," Tigh shrugged a smirk on his lips. "I call 'em as I see 'em."

x

Laura slept soundly tonight – deep sleep was such a rarity these days.

Most nights were spent tossing and turning - her mind plagued with thoughts of sick children and her body tormented by a longing for Bill. Tonight's respite only came with herbal assistance – the mind numbing effects of New Caprican leaf allowing Laura to shut out her anxieties.

The sun on New Caprica had disappeared behind a thick cloak of dark cloud, rain and hail fell from the sky almost constantly. The hastily erected shanty town failed to shelter its inhabitants from the harsh elements – its people were weak; disease easily picking off both the young and the old, decreasing humanities meagre remains.

As the days became shorter and the nights drew much colder, Laura found herself pining for the comfort of another. Months ago she had experienced just a taste of what a relationship with William Adama would truly be like and she now often thought of them together in her imaginary cabin by the lake.

In reality, that lake had now burst its banks and was threatening to submerge the northern part of the settlement in its now muddy waters.

In Laura's fantasy however, it was always summer.

As a result of her drug addled brain, her dreams tonight were particularly vivid…

_She is at her apartment on Caprica…She is in her large, expensive bed._

_She is not alone. _

_Bill is beneath her._

_Dim light from the bedside lamp shadows his eyes, yet provides a complimentary glow to their naked bodies as they move as one, upon the cream cotton sheets. _

_She throws her head back when his hands reach her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over taut nipples as she rocks her hips rhythmically against his._

_His hands are warm against her skin…She hears her name escape his lips._

_Their movements become more frantic as they near release…she is on the edge when Bills touch grows cold._

_She feels icy fingers on her cheek, her neck, almost to the curve of her breast…_

"_Bill?" She questions and looks down seeing his hands gripping at her thighs in time with their movements - willing her to keep the pace._

_Yet the feeling of a cold caress remains, invisible hands now wrapping themselves around her neck…_

"No!" Laura yelled as she sat bolt upright in bed, her breath ragged and heart beat racing beneath her oversized nightshirt.

She pulled the blanket from where it was tangled around her waist and wrapped it over her shoulders.

The tent door flaps hung wide open and blustery wind shook the interior walls of her small home.

She was sure that she had secured the entrance.

"Ma'am?" At the sound of Officer Wilsons voice, Laura relaxed slightly.

"I'm ok," She reassured him as he poked his head inside her tent, "It was the wind, it startled me…" She swung her legs off of the mattress and rose unsteadily, nodding towards the open door "My door restraints must have worked loose,"

"It's blowing a gale out there." Wilson rubbed his hands together and blew into his hollowed palms. "Seems to be getting worse, so I'm not surprised," He crouched and secured the straps and zipper running his fingers over the material to see how they could have worked free. "You've got a tear here…wind probably got underneath and opened it right up."

"Great…" Laura grimaced and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, "Something else to worry about."

"I can fix it up tomorrow – no problem."

"Thank you," Laura smiled at the young man. "Would you like some tea Officer Wilson?" She motioned to the metal pot that sat on the table, "I doubt I'll be getting any more sleep tonight and could do with the company."

"That would be nice Ma'am." The young man bowed his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Great," She gestured to a nearby chair, "Please…take a seat."

As Laura turned her back to prepare the drinks, she brought a shaky hand to rest on the skin of her neck where the residual chill from her dream still remained.

The touch had felt so real…

'_It was just a dream…" _She told herself_, 'wasn't it?'_

xx

The next afternoon, Laura stood alone under the school tarp waiting for the latest rainstorm to pass. Even though school had finished over an hour ago, she found that she was in no rush to return to her tent – last night's nightmare still playing heavily on her mind.

Laura was no stranger to profound, drug induced dreams - using chamalla extract as an alternative treatment for her cancer had provided an abundance of vivid and at times very frightening visions.

But this was different.

It wasn't something she had seen in a vision or heard in a dream – when the icy cold hands had grazed her skin…it had felt real. Awakening from the nightmare to find her tent door gaping open did nothing to appease her anxiety.

Her mind flashed back to the incident in the shower all those months ago and she shivered.

What if somebody really was in her tent last night? Could the two incidents be related?

'_Gods…is smoking New Caprican weed making me both delusional and paranoid?'_

As questions swirled around in her head, Laura watched passers by rushing to seek shelter from the storm and caught a glimpse of Dr Cottle making his way hastily through the settlements. She forcibly pushed her worries to the back of her mind and called after the doctor - she had been hoping to speak with him about the short supply of anti-virals available to her students.

"Doctor!" Her cry coincided with a loud clap of thunder above their heads and the doctor, not hearing, continued to move further away.

'_Frak it!_' Laura internalised, before leaving the shelter of the tent and running after him - lifting her long skirt to prevent it from trailing in the sodden soil.

"Dr Cottle," By the time Laura reached him she was quite breathless – for an old man, Dr Cottle was particularly quick on his feet. "I was calling after you,"

She touched his shoulder lightly and he turned to face her, his stony frown meeting her pleasant smile.

"I noticed." He said gruffly.

Accustomed to the crotchety doctor's rudeness Laura simply tugged on his arm, pulling him to shelter under the frontage of a nearby tent and he followed her without hesitation.

"Doctor, I wish to talk to you about your stock of anti-virals." She shook her arms to rid some of the excess water from her thick woollen sweater.

"You and everyone else in this hell hole,"

"I heard there was a shipment last night from Galactica…And I'd like to make a case for the children at my school."

Cottle didn't respond, instead he shifted uncomfortably. His grim expression hadn't lifted and Laura noted that his gaze seemed more distant than usual.

"Did you hear what I said Doctor?"

"I heard you alright," He dipped into his coat pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling deeply, "But I'm afraid I can't help you Ms Roslin."

Laura pushed her glasses further up her nose and crossed her arms defensively, "Is it that you can't help me Doctor or that you won't?" she asked curtly.

"I would hope that you'd know me well enough by now to answer that question yourself…" He snapped.

"You're right…" Laura's voice softened and she held up her hands apologetically. "Okay… I'm sorry Doctor. But…I'm struggling to understand – did you or did you not receive a shipment of medication from Galactica?"

"It's gone."

"Gone?" She asked wide eyed, "What do you mean gone?"

"Someone broke into storage this morning – the whole frakking shipments gone…just got done telling Anita Rawlin I can't help her daughter,"

"Amy?" Laura's heart dropped, her arms returning to fold at her chest "I heard that her health had improved,"

Cottle shook his head solemnly "It's this frakking weather."

"Doctor, do you have any idea who might do such a thing?"

"Take your pick," He inhaled another lung full of smoke, "with the virus spreading like it is, they'd fetch a pretty good price…"

"The black market…" It wasn't a question, "Gods," Laura had heard that there had been an increase in black market activity since they landed on New Caprica, but stealing drugs in the early stages of an epidemic took inhumane to a whole different level. "Do we have any more in the reserve stock aboard Galactica?"

"Some…but resources are low and I get the pleasure of choosing who and who not to treat."

"Amy?"

"She could pull though…Children are resilient."

"She might not," Laura croaked, her words catching slightly in her throat at the realisation.

Cottle shrugged defeatedly, "Baltar's men are conducting searches," He flicked his cigarette out into the rain. "But that man couldn't find his ass with both hands." He grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Laura hummed thoughtfully, a frown creasing her brow "I wonder if…"

"What?"

"I think maybe there's somebody in a powerful position that's…shall we say…better acquainted than President Baltar to help with this problem," She looked out across the settlements to the Astral Queen and added wistfully "I just have to figure out the right way to ask for his help."

End Notes:

Thanks for reading.

Apologies that not much happened in this chapter - there will be a bit more action next time I promise!

Reviews are always welcomed, I really love to read what you think :0)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Missing Link – Chapter 18**

Vice President Zarek sat, slumped behind his modest desk aboard the docked Astral Queen as he idly thumbed through the latest set of public opinion reports from the Quorum Delegates.

Since his inauguration, President Baltar had become increasingly work shy - resulting in an abundance of paperwork sliding the political slope and landing directly on Zarek's desk.

"Oh for fraks sake," He sighed as he placed a large cross next to yet another request for the materials to build a temple from the Geminese representative. Throughout the campaign, Zarek had believed that both Baltar's and his own experience of working at Quorum level would give them an appreciation for the political position. In reality however, they had grown to despise every single one of them.

Their needy, petulant nature was nauseating and Zarek found that he was continually asking himself if they truly needed delegates from 12 different colonies. In fact, weren't they all now for the best part – New Capricans?

His thoughts of a cabinet reshuffle were interrupted by the sound of his aide Anna clearing her throat. Zarek glanced up from his papers to see the busty blonde hovering in the doorway, her low cut cotton shirt threatening to burst at the seams from the pressure of securing her bulging cleavage.

Anna was one of President Baltar's recruits that had transferred to assist Zarek with his extra workload. Although Zarek didn't wholeheartedly agree with Baltar's recruitment selection methods, he had to admit that Anna was actually pretty good at her job…the fact that she happened to be easy on the eye and not afraid to flaunt it was simply a bonus.

"Mr Vice President, I know you're busy Sir but Laura Roslin has asked to see you – she hasn't got an appointment, but she is quite insistent."

Zarek closed the report he was reading, a sly side-smile twitching at his lips. "Is that so?" He moved the paperwork to one side and placing his arms in the cleared space he checked the clock. "Okay, I've got a few minutes before my next appointment…please, send her in."

Anna nodded and left the room with a sultry sway of her hips, returning moments later with Laura in tow.

"Ms Roslin," Zarek got to his feet and smiled, extending his hand for Laura to shake, which she took hold of and shook firmly – the tight grip of her fingers masking the delicateness of her small hand in his.

"Mr Vice President, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"That's quite alright, my door is always open," He dismissed his aide, and motioned towards one of two tired looking plastic chairs that stood on the opposite side of his desk, "Please, take a seat."

Laura gingerly complied and adjusted the glasses on the bridge of her nose as her gaze drifted around the cramped office space – she'd never understood why Zarek insisted on keeping his quarters aboard this ship.

"Throughout my incarceration, I spent a lot of time on these vessels…" He sank onto his chair, answering Laura's unspoken question. "There's just something about sitting in the captain's chair that I find…" he smiled thinly, "…satisfying."

Laura hummed and bobbed her head in understanding and yet just as Zarek had expected - her weak smile expressed disapproval of his motives. "So," He leant forward onto the desk, placing weight on his elbows – hands clasped in front him, "what is it that I can do for you?"

Laura's fingers twitched. Her hands lay in her lap, loosely clasped and clammy – just the thought of having to ask for his help made her anxious. Vice President Zarek was not a man that she felt comfortable being indebted to.

"You've heard about the shipment of anti-viral's from Galactica that were stolen yesterday?"

"I did. And it is my understanding that President Baltar personally coordinated a thorough search of the settlements."

"Do you know what he found?" Laura asked facetiously, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing yet," Zarek ignored her glib tone. "it's hard to believe that somebody would do such a thing."

"Yes it is." She nodded slowly

"How is it that you think I can help?"

"During your incarceration on this ship," Her eyes narrowed as she studied his reaction, "you spent time with some of the more…shady inhabitants of New Caprica."

"Just what are you insinuating Ms Roslin?" Zarek kept his tone measured.

"I'm not hinting at your involvement Vice President, I assure you. " She answered honestly, matching his calm tone. "No, I was thinking that perhaps you would have…inklings about who might have been involved."

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you." He shrugged, "I tried not to associate myself too closely with the more disreputable characters – I thought that it might…damage my reputation."

"I'm sure…" She pressed on, "but still, you must have heard of criminals that specialised in such things?"

"You're talking about the black market?"

"Yes." She nodded, "Yes I am."

He chuckled throatily, "Since my rise into politics my popularity amongst career criminals has dwindled somewhat."

"Mr Vice President," Laura raised her voice slightly, she had no time for his sarcasm "there's a girl in my school – Amy Rawlin – she has contracted the virus and without medicine from the stolen shipment, she will die. If you could even provide me with some names,"

"That's a dangerous game Ms Roslin," Zarek shook his head, "even if…"

"Oh cut the crap." Laura interjected, slamming her palms on the table top for effect, "She's just 7 years old Tom, frak…" She snatched her hands back, "This is bigger than us – I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but I'm appealing to your better nature here…Please Tom…" She clutched the edge of the table and stared at him, bracing to deliver her next words "I'll be in your debt."

"Interesting…" Zarek's eyes slowly passed over her whilst he contemplated the proposal. "You must really care for this girl…"

"I'd do the same for any of my students." Laura crossed her arms defensively over her chest – something about the way he was looking at her made her skin crawl.

"Well, it's certainly an attractive proposition," He lounged back in his chair, taking a pen from the table and tapping the end against his chin.

Laura scoffed and mirrored his body language, leaning back in her chair. "Helping out your fellow man wasn't enough of an incentive?"

"Oh I look out for my fellow man Laura, I always have," He waved the pen in the space between them, "…but I'm not naïve. I'm fully aware of the benefits to having someone with such…social standing as yourself in my debt."

Laura winced, setting her lips into a thin line as the reality of his words hit home.

"Alright," He sat forward and placed the pen back on the table, "I'll help you."

"And in return?" She couldn't bring herself to thank him.

"I can't think of anything I need from you…" His smile seemed sincere but his eyes sparkled deviously with unspoken wishes "…right now."

xXx

During afternoon lessons, as he was instructed to weekly, Officer Wilson left his post at the school and checked in at the surveillance tent.

He ducked his head as he passed through the entrance and picked up the handset, staring down intently as he tossed it lightly in his hand, mentally preparing himself to speak with his superior. He swallowed gently; bile had started to rise in his oesophagus - lapping at walls already raw from recent reflux.

Being a double agent was tearing him apart; the more time he spent with Laura Roslin, the more conflicted he felt.

If he came clean, he would probably be killed – if he continued as directed…who knows where it would lead. His superior's actions were escalating and it was clear that his motives had changed - just two nights ago he had almost been caught in Laura's tent.

If Officer Wilson were to abandon his charge and go into hiding, he genuinely feared for her safety.

Sighing loudly, he pressed the buttons on either side of the handset.

"This is Officer Wilson. Over."

"Officer Wilson," The older man's voice crackled over the line, "How is our school teacher after her…night terrors?"

"There have been no further developments this week." The young officer answered tetchily, he was past hiding his disapproval. "What were you doing in her tent?"

"Remember to whom you are speaking Officer," The older man snapped. "…your insolence is unacceptable."

"I apologise sir…" The Officer paid heed to the warning and noticeably softened his tone. "…but you were almost caught."

"Yes I was…" The Older man released a throaty chortle, "…this time. "

"You…you've done it before?"

"Officer Wilson," The older man's voice took on a more playful tone, "I wonder…does it annoy you that I slipped by undetected or that I was in there at all?"

When Officer Wilson remained silent, the older man assumed it was the latter and continued. "I thought so." His serious tone returned, "You're getting too close to her and it's important that you remain objective at this stage if we are to be successful."

"Succeed?" The younger man balked. "Forgive me Sir, but it's been months and we still have nothing concrete."

"On the contrary Officer – in fact my recent visits to her tent have revealed that our Ex-President has developed a penchant for New Caprica's finest."

"Drugs?"

"That shocks you?" The older man questioned his subordinate's defensive reaction. "She's really gotten to you hasn't she?" He sighed. "Remember Officer, Laura Roslin used chamalla extract to numb the pain caused by her cancer – what makes you think she would be averse using drugs to dumb down her miserable New Caprican life?"

"Does that information give you what you need Sir?" Officer Wilson asked hopefully, referring to the Older Man's plan to discredit Laura – the young man desperately wanted his assignment to come to an end.

"In this situation, drug paraphernalia doesn't amount to useable evidence. I need a recorded admission of guilt…besides…I hear that another opportunity has recently arisen."

"It has?" The young officer's mouth went dry.

"Yes it has…Now, Officer…where exactly did you hide the antivirals?"

xXx

"I Godsdamned told her Bill…" Saul Tigh drained his glass and held it out towards his old friend for a refill, "I said 'Ellen, as long as I have a hole in my ass - I'm not settling on that frakkin' planet."

Bill smirked and complied with Saul's request, filling the tumbler with 2 generous fingers of liquor before placing the crystal receptacle back on his wooden coffee table.

He couldn't believe that Ellen was still so keen to move to the planet – especially now the weather had taken a turn for the worse and they were facing an epidemic. Bill had a sneaking suspicion that she was only so adamant about leaving Galactica because Saul so badly wanted to stay - mind games were Ellen's specialty. "And what did she say to that?"

"She's doing what she always does when she doesn't get her own way…"Saul stared downward, contemplatively swirling dark liquid around the edges of his glass.

"Which is?"

Saul sneered and brought the glass to his lips. "I haven't gotten laid in months." He drained his second tumbler and held it out for yet another refill.

"Ouch," Bill stifled a smile as he once again filled his friend's glass, internalising '_that makes two of us buddy_!'

"My tactical approach so far has been to get shit faced every night."

"Sounds like a plan," Bill raised and then drained his own glass, wincing as the liquid burnt a path down his throat. "Is it working?" He croaked.

"Frakkin' woman keeps flaunting herself in front of me - wearing those" He waved his hand in the air as he searched for the right words, "skimpy night dresses…I'm self frakkin like a Godsdamned teenager,"

Bill laughed and poured himself another drink.

"That's why I came here." Saul continued.

"Which part?" Mock concern passed over Bill features.

"The site of your ugly mug always kills my libido."

Their laughter was interrupted by the intercom buzzing in the corner of the room. "Glad to be of service." Bill joked as he picked up the receiver. "This is the Admiral."

"Admiral, I have President Baltar requesting a secure line," The voice of his new communications officer crackled down the line – he was still getting used to losing Dee to the Pegasus, not to mention gaining her as a daughter in law.

"Patch him through Officer, Thank you."

"This is the Admiral." Bill puffed out his chest, bracing himself for an argument - something he always did during wireless conversations with President Baltar.

"Admiral, I thought you'd like to know – I've just learned that my men were successful in their endeavours."

"They found the antivirals?"

"Yes Admiral, as I told you they would…oh ye of little faith…"

Bill grunted in response.

"They found the container hidden in a pit," Baltar elaborated, "just north of the settlements."

"That's good news." Bill said flatly, refusing to rise to Baltar's triumphant goading. "I'll have Major Cottle administer them as planned and assign extra soldiers to the med tent."

"Very well. "

Just as Bill was about to disconnect the President stopped him. "Oh Admiral?"

"Yes Mr President."

"It's probably something that goes without saying but, please ensure that Major Cottle treats children as a priority…I hear this virus has been particularly rife in the schools."

Baltar abruptly disconnected the wireless and leant back in his chair, a smug expression coating his features.

Six was perched on the desk, clad only in a tiny pair of red lace panties. She looked down at him - a lopsided smile painting her immaculate complexion. 'Now _Gaius_…_Was that completely necessary_?'

"Absolutely." He said through a pursed smile, his eyes fixated on the pertness of her breasts. "Now…" He grabbed one of her knees, slowly pulling it apart from the other "where were we?" He asked as he languidly trailed his fingers up the inside of her thigh.

She stopped his advances with her own hand, just as his eager fingers reached the lace of her underwear. "You were about to move."

"Is that so?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"If I'm to play President in this little fantasy of yours… 'Admiral' " She leant forward and whispered the title seductively into Baltar's ear, "I most certainly should be the one sitting in the Presidential chair." She dropped her hand to cup his arousal through his suit trousers.

Baltar got to his feet, thrusting his hips towards her caress, "Oh you saucy little minx…"

xXx

Laura was working alone at the school, tidying in preparation for morning classes.

As she slowly walked the length of the tent, tucking strewn chairs underneath desks, her mind replayed the meeting with Zarek - although she had achieved her desired outcome, the meeting had left her discontented. She was also more than a little concerned as to what price she would have to pay for his assistance – especially since his reaction had indicated that he already had something in mind.

Her final sweep of the classroom took Laura past the student art project - 'A Wall of New Caprican Dreams'. Central to the display was its first addition; Amy Rawlin's painting of a large red flower.

The painting brought Laura to an abrupt halt; it instantly evoked memories of summer days and of a happy, healthy little girl eager to impress her teacher. Laura also recalled her night spent with Bill - the all too brief comfort she had felt at being held in his arms…

She stood silently staring at the artwork; its vibrant colours and childish charm were such a painful contrast to real life on New Caprica. Laura felt a solitary tear roll down her cheek and she closed her eyes tightly to fight back the rest.

'_The rain…the dreams…the virus…Amy…Zarek…Bill...'_ She wrapped her arms around her body, tightening the thick woollen sweater about her slight frame as the root causes for her anxiety presented themselves one by one in her troubled mind. _'Come on Laura, keep it together.'_

A few more beats passed and she remained motionless until finally she sighed heavily, wiped the drying tear from her face with the back of a hand and continued to organise the classroom.

As she was bending to pick the final pencil from the floor she heard Officer Wilson clearing his throat behind her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

Laura continued to retrieve the pencil and spoke jovially with her back to him. "Officer Wilson you've got to start calling me Laura…you make me feel like an old fuddy-duddy when you call me…" As she turned to face him, her words died on her lips and her smile transformed into a stunned gawp. "Oh Gods!"

Shuffling into the tent behind Officer Wilson's lanky form, cradling an injured arm was a beaten and bruised Vice President Zarek.

"What happened?" She rushed to his side and along with Officer Wilson, helped him on to a nearby chair. "Who did this to you?" She looked to the door, "Mr Vice President…where are your men? Did you come to the settlements alone?"

"You sure ask a lot of…" Zarek winced as he sat, inhaling air sharply through his teeth, "…questions."

Laura gave him a scolding look as she tilted his face towards the overhead lights; her fingers gently skimming the clean shaven skin of his jaw.

"I needed to go alone," His eyes moved slowly over her features as she scrutinised his bloody lip and bruised cheekbone. "I couldn't have word getting out that I was associating with old cell mates."

Laura's eyes met his momentarily and she frowned before moving a few feet behind him to fetch something from her desk drawer, "I see that they didn't take too well to your questioning." She was slightly taken aback that he had tended to her request for help so quickly – not to mention personally.

Zarek could hear her rummaging around in the desk, "I think that after today, I can be confidently say that…" He heard her shut the drawer, "…we've slumped in the opinion polls…ouch" His attempt at a joke and resulting smile reopened the wound on his bust lip.

"The truth hurts…" Laura poked fun as she reached his side, a tissue and a glass of water in her hands - part of her secretly took satisfaction at seeing Zarek's suffering. "Don't move," She dipped the tissue in water, squeezed the excess liquid onto the tarp and dabbed away at the dried blood around his lip. "Officer Wilson?" She called to the young man standing awkwardly in the corner of the room.

"Yes Ma'am…I mean Laura."

As she attended to the wound, Laura quirked an eyebrow in reaction to the young officers slip up. "Could you fetch Doctor Cottle for me?" At Officer Wilson's hesitance to leave she stopped her nursing and craned her neck to look at him. "I'll be fine…" She assured and shooed him with a flick of her wrist "Go!"

Once Wilson nodded in acceptance and ducked out of the door, Laura returned her attentions to Zarek. She smirked as he recoiled slightly when she moved the sodden paper directly over his lip.

"What?" He mumbled against her ministrations.

"Nothing…" She stood back and surveyed her handy work before leaning in again and turning her attentions to a smaller cut above his eye. "I was just expecting the heroic 'I don't need a doctor' speech."

"Well, I don't need a doctor…" He shifted to fish something from the inside of his suit jacket and Laura moved back to allow him better access. "But Amy will." He waved a clear plastic bag under her nose and Laura gasped as she caught sight of the small liquid filled medical vial within.

"Oh my Gods you found the antivirals?" Laura spoke breathlessly as she took the proffered parcel from his fingers. "I can't believe…" She clutched it to her chest. "Tom…" Her eyes started to well, the unshed tears from earlier threatening to fall "This is…"

"You're welcome." He deadpanned, helping Laura with her awkward display of gratitude.

She smiled and lifted the bag to look at the vial again. "Where in the Gods names did you..?"

"That, I can't tell you. This…" He pointed to his face with the hand from his good arm. "…is a reminder of what will happen if I do."

"Oh," Laura's brow furrowed sceptical that the Vice Presidents security would ever let that happen.

"I can tell you however, that about one hour ago Baltar's men stumbled across the shipment in a ditch, just north of the Settlements."

Laura shook her head, "I can't believe…" She looked on in awe at his altruism– it was truly out of character. "Thank you Tom." She finally delivered her thanks.

"I'm always true to my word Laura." He looked into her eyes, his intensity making her feel uncomfortable, "One day…maybe you'll start trusting me."

"Maybe…" She smiled demurely, then offering the vial back to him continued. "Here." He took hold of the bag tentatively. "You should give this to Amy's mother." Laura took a step backwards. "Let her know that it was Baltar's men that helped save her daughter's life."

Confusion coated Zarek's battered features.

"Anita Rawlin's got the biggest mouth this side of the settlements…" Laura explained, crossing her arms over her chest. "She could provide a much needed boost to your administrations popularity."

"Thank you."

Laura nodded and smiled tightly before turning and moving back to her desk; her happiness at the recovery of the drugs tainted with a deep rooted concern. Now that he had gone to so much trouble to help…what would Zarek be expecting in return?

End Notes:

Thanks for reading, I really love reading what you think – so please continue to let me know, it's a great motivator :0)


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own any of the characters/settings below (apart from Officer Wilson and the Rawlin's - they're mine ) I am only borrowing them and I will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Missing Link - Chapter 19

"Frak." Bill cursed through clenched teeth as he slammed the com back on to its cradle – Baltar's closing words swirling around his mind. '_This virus has been particularly rife in the schools,_'

Bill had entertained the prospect that Laura could contract the virus, but his concern for her welfare had abated somewhat once he'd spoken to Doc Cottle and was told, rather tersely that she was fine.

He was very aware of the fact that Baltar's statement was intentionally scathing, but that didn't help to ease Bill's renewed anxieties.

'_Surely if Laura had contracted the virus Doc Cottle would have told me. Cottle knows we are close…doesn't he? If anything had happened to her I would have heard…right? Of course, there's doctor patient confidentiality and she did keep her cancer from me…but things are different now…aren't they?'_

Bill struggled to swallow as bile threatened to rise in his throat.

'What if _Laura's cancer weakened her immune system? She could be sick right now, all alone in her tent…or worse.'_

"Something wrong Bill?" Saul called over from the couch having observed Bills' notable change of mood.

Bill snapped out of his reverie and span on his heal to face Saul, scowling at his friend – fists clenched at his sides.

"What's up?" Saul thrust the hand cradling his empty tumbler towards the com," Sounded to me like he'd found the missing shipment."

Bill quickly realised he was misdirecting his anger and forcibly softened his features, "He did, I mean they have…" He rubbed a palm over his face, "It's just," He brought his hands to rest on his hips, "something Baltar said."

"The guys an ass," Saul shrugged, but when Bill didn't elaborate he placed his empty glass on the coffee table and got to his feet, "What exactly did he say?"

Bill considered his options. Revealing the exact words that Baltar used would mean divulging his relationship with Laura - luckily he had another out.

"Baltar's men found the shipment in a ditch just outside the settlements." Bill moved to stand on the opposite side of the coffee table to Saul.

"Okay."

"Something about that doesn't feel right."

"Too convenient?" Saul raised an eyebrow.

"You read my mind."

"What's the plan Admiral?" Saul straightened, outwardly sobering up before Bills eyes.

"Colonel Tigh, organise a raptor to take me to New Caprica. I aim to leave immediately."

"Aye Sir."

'_Frak Baltar and his paranoid delusions of mutiny –I'm going.' _Bill internalised and as Saul turned to leave he continued, "Contact Captain Agathon, have him run my morning shift in CIC."

"You want Agathon to run shift Sir?"

"Yes Colonel - you're coming with me."

**xXx**

"Please come in, Amy's over there." Anita Rawlin lifted the tent flap enthusiastically and stepped aside allowing Laura, Dr Cottle and Vice President Zarek into her home, leaving Officer Wilson to hover outside.

The Rawlins tent was barley bigger than Laura's and it housed a family of four. In the corner of the room, wrapped in crumpled blankets and absorbing the small amount of heat emitted from a paraffin lamp lay Amy.

"She's really out of it today…my husband and son have gone to collect water…they'll be back in a bit," Anita waffled, clasping and unclasping her hands nervously as she addressed Cottle, "Doctor, will this really help Amy?"

"It could." Cottle bowed his head and moved towards the back to the tent, placing his bag of medical supplies on the floor next to the bed. "We should know in a few hours."

"Okay," Laura watched as Anita shakily moved her hands through her dark shoulder length hair - bony fingers moving effortlessly through her lank tresses. Malnutrition on New Caprica seemed more evident in mothers than in their young – caregivers' would often forego sustenance to keep their children fit and healthy.

Laura suspected that Anita's haggard appearance had as much to do with worry as it did lack of food.

"She'd love to see you Ms Roslin."

Laura offered Anita a thin smile and felt a lump forming in her throat as she approached the young girl. She hadn't seen the advanced virus this close up before and to see its ravaging effects on a small child was heart-breaking.

Amy's normally pink and vibrant complexion was sunken and sallow and her eyes were a bloodshot red, yet her glee at seeing her teacher was evident as a small smile touched her dry lips. "Ms Roslin," she acknowledged her favourite teacher weakly.

Laura took a composing breath and painted on a broad smile. "Hi Amy," she tucked her auburn hair behind her ears as she crouched next to her student, taking Amy's small, clammy hand in both of hers. "We've missed you at school; I made your flower painting the centre piece to the art project…maybe when you're a bit better you can come by and see it?"

"For real?" Amy coughed; the excitement was all too much for her small, damaged lungs.

"You okay honey?" Laura dipped her head to look into Amy's weary eyes, "You want some water, hmm?" Amy nodded feebly and Laura twisted to face her mother.

"Go ahead, it's right there…" Anita gave her consent and turned to address Vice President Zarek whilst Laura tended to her sick daughter. "Mr Vice President, my family can't thank you and President Baltar enough. If this medicine works…"

Tom placed a reassuring hand on Anita's shoulder, flinching as it jarred his bruised shoulder. "Mrs Rawlin please, there's no need to thank us. Just knowing that this may save her life is reward enough," He looked around the tent at the family's' meagre belongings, dropping his arm to his side "I must admit, I don't get to the settlements as often as I should. I didn't realise quite how hard living is here."

"We cope," Mrs Rawlin answered solemnly.

"And you do a great job. I hear from Ms Roslin that Amy is doing wonderfully in school, but forgive me…to give Amy the best chance of recovery you will need some extra supplies - blankets, food. Will you allow me to supply these for you?"

"Thank you Mr Vice President that would…" She looked to Laura, who offered her an encouraging smile, "That would mean so much,"

"Don't mention it. And I will see to it that once the new apartments are built around the market place, priority is given to those with young children. It is of the upmost importance that we look after our young. Ms Roslin does a great job moulding the minds of the future – however as politicians we need to ensure that we pay equal attention to nurturing their physical wellbeing too."

"About frakin' time someone did." Cottle mumbled into his black medical bag as he rummaged around for a fresh syringe. "Right, Mr Vice President," He turned with the needle in hand, "Where's that vial? No time for idle chit chat."

Zarek didn't seem to notice Cottle's insubordinate attitude. As he reached into his pocket and withdrew the anti-viral, he kept his eyes trained on the sick girl. "I pray to the Gods it works." He said sombrely as he handed the drugs to the cranky doctor.

"So say we all," Anita Rawlin muttered, giving Zareks' hand an appreciative squeeze.

Laura observed the exchange over her shoulder, stroking Amy's hair as the young girl drank water from a metal cup through a plastic straw. This time last year, in the heat of the election campaign Laura would have never trusted in anything that Tom Zarek promised his prospective constituents – they were simply empty pledges spun cleverly to win votes.

But as she listened to his words, it appeared to Laura that something about his manner had changed. The way he was looking at Amy, the sadness in his expression at the realisation of the squalid conditions his people were living in was uncharacteristic of Zarek.

When his eyes briefly connected with hers, Laura saw empathy there and for the first time in the history of knowing him, she believed he was telling the truth.

**xXx**

As Doc Cottle attended to Amy, Laura slipped outside for some fresh air. The Rawlin's dark, confined living space offered her no escape from the plethora of emotions Amy's' condition drew to the surface.

Witnessing Amy teeter on the peripheral between life and death had resurfaced painful memories for Laura. Her mothers' battle with cancer and eventual demise was something she would never come to terms with - seeing such a strong, proud woman so defeated and fragile

Laura's own illness was different, being sick had left fewer emotional scars than watching a loved one wither and die – the feeling of helplessness was consuming.

But she had been able to help Amy and if the young girl survived, it would help in a small way to heal that open wound in Laura's heart.

Sighing heavily, Laura craned her neck to look at the stars, wondering absently which one of the twinkling lights was Galactica. It was the first time in weeks that she had seen the sky clear of cloud; the rain having finally subsided – at least for now.

She brought a cigarette to her mouth and tugged on the filter with tight lips – inhaling acrid smoke into her lungs, the nicotine having the desired calming effect on her raw nerves.

"Didn't know you smoked," Anita Rawlin emerged from the tent; startling Laura into a coughing fit, the smoke catching in her throat as she exhaled.

"You caught me," She croaked guiltily once she had recovered. "I got it from Cottle…you know, I actually quit a few years before the fall."

"Me too…" Anita nodded her head in understanding and pulled a cigarette from her pocket. "But we all need our vices down here."

Laura hummed in agreement and took another drag of her cigarette, returning her eyes to the sky.

"Ms Roslin, I know what you did for Amy."

"I'm sorry?" Laura looked at her, puzzled.

"Doc Cottle just informed me that you went to see the Vice President yesterday to ask for his help."

"Oh, that." Laura smiled modestly and diverted her eyes to stare down at her feet; she had never felt comfortable receiving praise.

"I know it can't have been easy, considering your former position." Anita pressed the point, "And I want you to know that my husband and I are eternally grateful… whatever the outcome…" Before Laura could respond Anita changed the subject as she saw her husband and son in the distance, returning with three buckets of drinking water. "Speak of the devil…"

Laura followed Anita's gaze and saw Officer Wilson take a bucket of water from the struggling Mr Rawlin and help him carry it towards the tent.

"I didn't realise he was your guard."

"Who? Officer Wilson?"

"Yes," Anita touched the end of her cigarette with a lit match and took a long drag, extinguishing the match's flame with her smoke filled exhale. "When I saw him outside the school that night I wasn't sure who he was…but I suppose it makes sense now."

"I'm sorry Anita I'm not following you…" Laura frowned, "What night was this?"

"Oh it was months ago," Anita waved her arm dismissively, "not long after you'd settled…I'm sure Tory Foster would have told you…I asked her if you were okay…you seemed upset."

Laura's eyes narrowed when she realised that Anita was referring to the night of the shower incident when she'd bumped into Bill outside the school.

"I heard voices," Anita continued. "So I looked out the door, it was dark – before these lights were installed, so I couldn't make everything out…but you were standing over there," She pointed at the entrance to the school tent, "You were with somebody, they seemed to be comforting you but I could only see their back…and by the time I'd found some shoes and stepped outside for one of these," She held up her cigarette, "You had gone inside the school and he," She nodded towards Officer Wilson. "…was standing by the entrance."

Laura felt her stomach tighten, it couldn't possibly be true. "I'm sorry Anita but I think you're mistaken." She shook her head softly, "I do remember that night but…Officer Wilson didn't work for me then."

"Oh it was him alright," Anita threw her half smoked cigarette to the ground "He's got to be the tallest man this side of the settlements, will you just look at the size of him walking next to my husband…speaking of which, I had best go tell Jack the news!"

As Anita ran to her husband to explain that the anti-viral had been found, Laura stood rooted to the spot. On the outside she remained calm, but internally she was coming apart at the seams.

'_Could it be true? Could the shy young officer in whom I've placed my trust, really be the one that I need protecting from?'_

"You okay Ma'am, sorry - I mean Laura?" She jumped slightly and turned to see Officer Wilson pass closely by, carrying his bucket of water into the Rawlin's tent, "You look pale, do you need anything?"

Laura cleared her throat and dropped her cigarette to the ground - her mouth was suddenly very dry. "I'm fine Officer Wilson," She kept her expression stoic. "I'll come inside in a minute."

Standing still, jaw locked as she fought back her emotions, Laura's eyes followed the officer's passage into the tent. Diplomacy was, without question, the best strategy here. An outburst would surely bring unwanted attention - she needed a plan.

Laura's mind whirled as she catalogued the occurrences before and after Officer Wilson became her guard.

'_My underwear was stolen, I saw military boots in the showers that night and…oh Gods my dream! The open tent door – he was there when I awoke...but I never thought…_"

Laura was trembling - she felt angry, betrayed and violated. But what worried her most of all, what really made her sick to her stomach was when she remembered who had hired Officer Wilson in the first place.

It was Bill.

End Notes:

Thanks for reading and as always, I'd love to know what you think of the story so far it helps to keep me motivated!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own any of the characters below (apart from Officer Wilson ) – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Missing Link - Chapter 20

Everything was dulled. Sounds were quieter and movements seemed slower as Laura concentrated on the pounding of Officer Wilsons' footsteps against the rutted dirt track. She and Zarek were walking several paces ahead of the young soldier but metaphorically speaking – she was still several steps behind.

'_How could I have been so blind?' _ Laura crossed her arms to keep out the cold and lowered her chin to her chest as they walked slowly through the settlements en route to her tent. It had been all but thirty minutes since Anita Rawlin had uttered the truth that brought Laura's New Caprican life crashing down around her.

She had been betrayed by Officer Wilson - that much was now clear - but what Laura was struggling to understand was to what end? What was in it for him?

'_He stole my underwear, watched me in the shower… Are his intentions perverse? But why would he be interested in me? I'm more than twice his age…'_

As the three walked in silence along the moonlit path, questions overwhelmed Laura's conscious thoughts, yet unfortunately the answers seemed to be less forthcoming.

'_It can't be that simple…I've been alone with him on many occasions and he never gave any indication that he was remotely interested…he had lots of opportunity to...if he'd wanted…'_

She wrapped her arms more tightly around her midriff.

'_My dream…It felt like somebody touched me…What if he did?'_

"You're very quiet for someone who just helped save a little girls life." Zarek's observation cut through Laura's internal panic and she snapped her head in his direction, eyes wide like he'd startled her. "Are you alright Laura?"

"I'm fine," She answered curtly before returning her eyes to watch their footing on the uneven path. "I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all." She softened her tone.

"I understand." Zarek nodded solemnly, "It must have been difficult to see Amy like that."

"Yes, it was."

"She seems to be very fond of you…"

"Hmmm," Laura bobbed her head, "She's a very sweet girl…"

After the vaccine was administered to Amy, Zarek had offered to walk Laura back to her tent. An unusual offer considering that he knew she had security to do that very job, not to mention that her tent was in the opposite direction to the Astral Queen.

Under different circumstances Laura would most definitely have questioned his motives, but her new found distrust of Officer Wilson made her quite thankful of Zarek's offer and she had taken him up on it without hesitation.

When they fell into silence once again, Laura's thoughts quickly returned to Officer Wilson and perhaps the most confusing element of her plight.

'_How did the man that stalked me in the shower - the sole reason that Bill suggested I needed security in the first place - end up being the person charged with protecting me?'_

She knew that Bill wouldn't knowingly have put her life in danger. She also knew that, at her request, he hadn't used one of his own men. So where had Bill recruited him from?

Laura looked longingly to the sky and to the twinkling cluster of lights that on the night of the Ground Breaking Ceremony, Bill had pointed out to her as Galactica. Her heart felt heavy - Bill was so far away and right now…she really needed him.

"Looks like we're due rain again." Zarek interrupted her thoughts for a second time, misinterpreting her sky gazing for weather watching as he pointed at an ominous dark cloud that was forming over the mountains ahead.

"And you're surprised by that?" She scoffed and threw him a sideways glance, "All it seems to do on this frakking planet is rain." Her annoyance was born from the fact that she had no time for small talk; they were nearing their destination and she still didn't have a plan. Once Zarek returned to the Astral Queen she would be left alone with Officer Wilson and what then? Was she supposed to behave like nothing had happened?

Laura knew that it wouldn't be a smart move to confront him on her own; he was armed and could overpower her easily but just thinking about him made her skin crawl…how was she supposed to act like she didn't know he had violated her privacy?

Zarek chose not to react to her snappy response; "It's this one, right?" he stopped outside the front of her tent.

Laura frowned. "Yes, how did you…?"

"I seem to remember watching you erect it…" Zarek smiled and shoved his hands into the deep pockets of his combat green overcoat. "Or should I say attempting to…" He teased.

"Right…" Laura dropped her gaze to the floor and smiled demurely, remembering that the Vice President had offered the services of his men to help her build her new home all those months ago.

"Well, I should probably…" Zarek nodded his head in the direction that they had come from.

"Okay," Laura glanced nervously over her shoulder at Officer Wilson as he went about opening the entrance to her tent. "Unless…" She needed more time, "Tom…Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"I shouldn't…it's getting late…"

"I know," Laura swiftly interrupted his polite declination, "but with all that's happened this evening I'm not sure that I…" She looked into his eyes and brought her hand to rest on his arm, "feel like being alone…"

"Okay…" He replied cautiously, holding on to her gaze "I suppose one drink couldn't hurt…"

Laura dropped her hand from his arm and smiled wanly as she moved into the tent - her brief sense of relief tainted by the desire that she saw in Zarek's eyes when she had touched him. She knew that she was playing with fire, and although her words hadn't intended to sound quite as suggestive as they did, at that moment in time – as long as he didn't leave her alone with Officer Wilson – she didn't care what Zarek thought.

xXx

Seated within the transfer raptor, Galactica fading into the distance, Saul Tigh stole a few suspicious glances at his superior officer who sat twitching impatiently in his seat; something that was very uncharacteristic of Admiral Adama.

"Alright Admiral," Saul bent forward in the chair, closing the space between them and keeping his voice low so that Racetrack couldn't hear from the cockpit, "I'll buy your concern about how the shipment was found, but what else aren't you telling me?"

Bill stopped fidgeting and looked at Saul, his expression purposefully blank. "Don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on Bill - I wasn't born yesterday. You could've sent any number of officers down to investigate this but instead you go yourself, why?" When Bill didn't answer Saul pressed on. "Way I see it – it's for one of two reasons."

"Care to enlighten me?" Bill asked stoically, confident that his XO would be way off the mark.

"You're either staging same kind of coup…"

Bill snorted, dismissing Sauls' accusation as his gaze drifted to look out of the window. "You sound like Baltar,"

"Or…" Saul narrowed his eyes, "…this has something to do with Laura Roslin."

Bill instantly turned his attention back to his friend, shock evident on his face. "What?"

"You didn't think I knew about that did ya Old Man?" Saul leant back in his chair, a smug grin tugging at his lips.

"What gave it away?" Bill rested his hands on his knees and leant towards Saul.

"Your reaction just now." Saul deadpanned.

"You son of a bitch," Bill chortled as he palmed his face, acknowledging that he'd just been had.

"If it makes you feel better Ellen's convinced herself that you have been frakkin' like rabbits since Kobol."

Bill collapsed back into the seat shaking his head, feeling a strange sense of relief that somebody else was now privy to their secret.

"So have you?"

"Have I what?"

"You know," Saul waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Been frakkin' her since Kobol?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no."

"Since her cure then? She thank you for saving her life with a quick frak over the presidential desk?"

"Saul," Bill warned, incensed at Sauls cheapening of his relationship with Laura.

"What?" Saul asked a little irritably; Bill had never had a problem discussing his past conquests – what made this any different. "Oh Gods, you love her don't you?"

"What?"

"You soppy son of a bitch…"

"Keep your voice down," Bill hissed as he glanced over his shoulder, thankful that they were the only people travelling to New Caprica tonight. "Baltar insinuated Laura had the virus. I'm just worried about her…"

"So I'm just here to make this look military?"

"Something like that."

"Well," Saul draped one arm over the seat next to him and with the other pulled a metal drinks flask from the inside of his tunic – signalling an end to their professional façade. "Why the hell didn't you just say so?"

xXx

"Please, take a seat. " Laura signalled for Zarek to sit on one of the small rickety chairs that came with her equally unstable dining table as she busied herself lighting candles. They were dotted around the room in makeshift holders - some lay on plates, others in empty wine bottles, all strategically placed to create a warm glow in every corner of her small dank tent.

"It's bigger inside than it looks." Zarek noted as he hung his coat over the back of the chair and lowered himself onto the seat.

"It's not much, but…" Laura shrugged instead of finishing her sentence, her mind still occupied with how she should confront Officer Wilson.

"Excuse me, Laura?" She jumped slightly when the tall officer in question poked his head through the entrance to the tent, "Where did you want me to put the water?"

She had completely forgotten that the Rawlins had given her one of their full canisters as thanks for the vaccine. "Over there would be great…" She pointed to a space at the back of the tent and Wilson dutifully waddled past with it in hand. "Just place it on the floor..."

"Well, I like what you've done with the place." Zarek ran his eyes over Laura's meagre possessions which consisted mostly of books and warm clothing; this was certainly a shift from the luxury of Colonial One. "Do you trade your books at the stall in the market?" Zarek decided to steer the conversation away from her living accommodation, unaware that Laura had actually stopped listening.

"Laura?"

Her eyes were fixed on Officer Wilson as he bent to place the heavy water container on the tarp floor, her fingers flexing around the neck of an empty wine bottle.

"Laura, did you hear what I…What the frak are you doing?"

Zarek leapt to his feet in surprise as Laura launched herself across the small space and brought a glass bottle down heavily onto the back of Officer Wilsons head. The officer collapsed instantly, knocking the container of water across the floor, cold liquid saturating everything in its path – but Laura didn't care; she stood over her victim still holding the jagged bottle neck tightly in her right hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Zarek spoke to Laura's' back and watched as she stooped over the young officers slumped form; splinters of glass surrounding his limp body, glinting in the flickering candle light.

"He's out cold." She observed before craning her neck back towards Zarek. "Help me secure him…" Laura got to her feet and grabbed some rope from a box behind her, "…and I'll explain."

xXx

Officer Wilson gingerly opened his eyes and groaned.

'_What the hell happened?_'

His vision was blurry and his head hurt like hell. He winced as a sharp pain shot through his skull and he instinctively went to move his hand to check for an injury – but his limbs were secured.

"What the Frak?" He struggled to wriggle his wrists free from where they were tied behind his back.

He blinked repetitively in an attempt to clear his vision, bucking in his confines as panic set in.

'_Am I back in prison? God's no! I can't go back to that hole!_'

His frantic thrashing came to an abrupt halt when heard it - somebody cocking the trigger of a gun.

As his vision slowly began to clear, he finally saw it – it was his gun. It was pointed squarely at his head and in the hands of Laura Roslin.

"Welcome back Officer Wilson…" She nudged the weapon closer to his face and peered down the barrel at him, her furiously narrowed green eyes penetrating his. "How about you and I have a little chat?"

xXx

Bill moved purposefully towards the settlements, Colonel Tigh in tow.

Heavy rain had started to fall as they had landed in the Raptor and their military issue jackets were already sodden, but Bill pressed on undeterred against the sheets of water that fell from the darkened sky.

"All this for a frakkin' woman…"

Bill chose to ignore his XO's grumbles and kept his mind on the task at hand, silently praying that Baltar's words were only intended as a cruel joke and that Laura was absolutely fine.

xXx

"I don't know what you're talking about, please, just let me go…" Officer Wilson pleaded with his captors.

Laura angrily paced the space in front of him whilst Vice President Zarek stood silently, cross armed at the back of the tent.

"That's bull!" Laura spat, "Tell me who you work for?"

"I work for you…" Wilson wriggled his arms in a desperate attempt to escape, the rope scraping against his skin, creating sores as he moved.

"How was it that you came to work for me?"

"Admiral Adama had requested a guard…"

"Directly?"

"No, through Felix Geata…." He threw a glance at Zarek, "Please let me go…"

"Leave him out of this." Laura moved into Wilson's line of sight, blocking his view of the Vice President. "Did you say Felix Geata? Baltar's aide? "

"That's right…" He looked up at her warily.

"You work for Baltar?" The outrage in her tone was evident, her voice an almost roar.

"No, I work for you!" He matched her volume.

"Don't you frakking lie to me!" Laura screamed and slapped him across the face with the back of her hand. "Do you have any idea what you have put me through? " She leant down towards him, her face inches from his. "Do you?"

"Laura," Zarek placed his hand on her shoulder and she span towards him at the unwanted contact, fire in her eyes. "He says he doesn't know anything…let my men take him in to custody, we'll sort this out."

"No Tom," She shook her head and waved the gun in the soldiers' direction, "not until he tells me who he works for."

"I can't tell you that…please just let me go…"

"You can't?" That got Laura's interest and she twisted back towards the captive soldier. "So you do work for somebody else…who are they?" She held the barrel of the gun to his left knee cap, "Tell me now Wilson or I swear to Gods I will pull this trigger…"

"I can't, he'll have me killed…" Zarek could see the fear in the young soldiers face, it appeared that Laura's reputation for trigger happy air locking had preceded her.

"Who will?" Laura screamed and ground the end of the gun against Wilson's knee bone. "Answer me!"

"Laura, that's enough!" Zarek took her roughly by the shoulders and turned her to face him, staring intently into her eyes.

"What are you doing Tom? Get your hands the hell off of me…" Laura struggled against his tight grasp, her auburn hair wild about her face.

Zarek loosened his grip but kept his hands on her upper arms, ensuring the gun remained angled towards the floor. "He's obviously not going to talk to you… let me take him with me, my men have ways to make him talk."

"No Tom." Laura started to turn away from him again and Zarek stopped her by shifting a hand to lightly cup her cheek, his hazel eyes pleading with hers. "Let me do this for you Laura, please?"

She could feel Tom's breath on her cheek, his proximity was unnerving but before she could react, a familiar voice cut through the tension.

"Somebody want to tell me just what the frak is going on here?"

Laura's eyes darted to the entrance as she clumsily stepped from Zarek's arms.

"Oh my Gods, Bill!"

TBC

Thanks for reading, more to come soon – reviews are always welcomed


	21. Chapter 21

Author notes:

Sorry it took me a while to update this time guys – real life has been incredibly manic and I've been working on a couple of shorter stories too! Thanks for your reviews and comments; they have been helping to keep me motivated

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 21

"Oh my Gods, Bill!" Laura exclaimed breathlessly, overwhelmed by the huge sense of relief she felt at seeing him - uncharacteristically it took all of her self-control not to fling herself into his arms. She took a few inelegant steps towards him, sidestepping the broken glass, but as she drew closer the rage she saw in his eyes rendered her motionless.

"What the frak is going on?" Bills' eyes were narrowed, droplets of water fell from his rain soaked hair onto the tip of his nose – but he didn't seem to notice. As Laura opened her mouth to explain, the entrance to her small abode parted to reveal the balding head of Saul Tigh.

Galacticas' XO bumped shoulders with the Admiral, who stood awkwardly blocking the entrance - though Bill barely flinched at the contact. His stance was unwavering as he stared at Laura, his fierce eyes demanding an explanation.

"You gonna move over and let me in?" Saul complained, ignoring rank as he wiped sheets of water from his sodden coat arms onto the tents tarp flooring, "it's raining frakkin' buckets out…"He never finished the sentence, temporarily silenced by the scene in front of him.

As he awkwardly squeezed himself into the tent behind the Admiral, his beady eyes flicked from Laura, to Zarek, to the young man tied to the chair and back to Laura again. "So," Saul sneered, "is this what passes for fun down here?"

Laura scowled at Colonel Tigh - deftly surmising by his bloodshot, bleary eyes that he was drunk; thus indicating that the men weren't planet-side on Military business.

"I…I wasn't expecting you," She finally found her voice, but her words sounded flustered and were badly chosen.

"I can see that." Bill said bitterly.

Laura did her best to look unperturbed by Bills' unexpected hostility towards her and she moved to cross her arms at her chest, suddenly remembering that she was still holding a loaded gun. She looked down at the item absorbedly, blinking in bewilderment - as if she was surprised to see it there at all.

The gun felt heavy in her small hand, the metal cool against her clammy fingers. _'I was about to shoot a man…' _A sickening feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach_, 'What the hell am I doing?'_

With a shaky hand Laura placed the pistol carefully on the rickety wooden table and took a step back, her eyes returning to Bills. _'No wonder he's angry…What must he be thinking?'_

"Ms Roslin?" Bill pressed her sternly for an answer, taking a step further into the tent and Saul followed suit behind, peering over the Admirals shoulder.

At Bill's formal use of her name Laura stiffened - instantly snapping out of her reverie and inhaling sharply to compose herself, she placed her hands resolutely on her hips.

"I'm glad you are here Admiral." She nodded firmly and using the same professional tone as he, she finally offered Bill an explanation "It was brought to my attention earlier this evening by a parent from my school, that Officer Wilson," She pointed at the young soldier, but never took her eyes from Bills, "was the man involved with the…" She paused, wondering which example to use in their present company, "tent looting incident."

As her revelation began to sink in, Bill's expression quickly shifted from a heated glower to wide eyed confusion, but the look was gone just as swiftly as it surfaced.

He cleared his throat "And the other _incidents_ you reported?" Bills words were intentionally void of emotion. His pokerfaced mask was intact, but internally he was fighting the urge to grab the soldier by the throat; his was mind screaming _'This could be the man that watched Laura in the shower!'_

"Yes, those too."

Bill turned his head to look at Officer Wilson who sat squirming in the chair; mottled bruises beginning to appear on his fair skin - most prominently around his right eye socket. The young man shook his head silently, large blue eyes pleading with the Admiral to release him from the restraints.

"You trust the witness?" Bill asked snapping his eyes back to Laura, internally willing it not to be true.

"She has no reason to lie to me," Laura's voice was low and her words measured, but Bill could still detect a hint of defensiveness towards his question. "There is a somewhat twisted irony to it Admiral, but from what my methods have gleaned tonight I am in no doubt – the guard you recruited for me, is the reason I needed protection."

'_About that…' _Billthought, swallowing hard.

It was only after a great deal of deliberating that Bill had succumbed to asking Baltar to recruit Laura's security. It was her strict instructions for Bill not use his own men that had steered him in the direction of the slippery President in the first place. At that stage in colonisation, everybody he trusted was still confined to Galactica and after the incident in the showers – Laura had needed security and fast.

Although he had every intention of scrutinising Gaius Baltars selection, Bill had been pleasantly surprised - bordering on relieved - when Officer Wilson was recruited for the role. Bill was comfortable in the fact that the young man had a solid service record and despite a recent charge for fighting in Joe's bar, the kid was as clean as a whistle.

As it turned out, Laura was happy with the selection of Officer Wilson too – so her assumptions about how he was recruited by Bill weren't really that important.

'_What matters most is that she is happy with the choice…'_ Bill remembered thinking, deciding it would be best for all involved if he never brought up how the Officer came to be in her employ.

Unfortunately, the soldiers next words made Bill wish he had.

"Admiral, Sir, I never meant to…I was under orders…" Wilson spluttered looking desperately at Bill before shifting his gaze to settle on Laura. "I never meant to scare you Laura. I had to do those things…"

"What things? What the frak is he talking about?" Saul piped up from the behind them, but Bill chose to ignore him.

"Get me off this planet Admiral and I'll tell you everything, I swear to you."

"Bullshit!" Zarek erupted from a darkened corner of the tent where he had been standing, quietly observing their interactions – Laura had forgotten he was even there. "He's playing you for a fool Laura, don't listen to him."

Bill turned his attentions to the Vice President and almost immediately the anger was back as he visually recalled what he saw as he entered Laura's tent. The two of them were standing close - _too close - _Zarek was leaning in…

Bills' words were delivered through a clenched jaw. "What's he doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Zarek smiled smugly and took a step toward Bill, crossing his arms at his chest, "I was invited here…Were you?'

The tension was palpable as the two men stared each other down, chests puffed out defiantly - the testosterone fuelled display quickly revealing to Laura the true source of Bill's anger.

"What the frak is he doing here?" Bill questioned her again, his eyes never leaving Zarek.

Laura narrowed her eyes and released a muffled harrumph, incensed at Bill's audacity. _'How dare he demand an explanation from me in my own home?'_ Laura sensed anger begin to coil in her stomach; it was starting to feel very crowded in her small tent.

"Tom," She masked her annoyance by nonchalantly taking a step towards Zarek and reaching out, she gently touched his forearm - resulting in a sharp intake of breath from Bill. Laura was unsure if it was the bodily contact or the fact that she was on first name terms with the Vice President that stung Bill, but truthfully she didn't care as she had done both intentionally.

Zarek dropped his eyes to look at Laura's hand momentarily, before slowly raising his gaze to meet hers. "Thank you for your help today," She offered him a tight smile, "but I think the military should take it from here."

"Alright," Zarek nodded glumly in understanding, "if that's what you want…" He moved somewhat defeatedly to collect his coat from where it was draped over the back of a chair. As he pulled on the garment he threw a glance in Officer Wilsons' direction. "But my offer still stands."

"I know," Laura felt oddly guilty about dismissing the Vice President, especially after how helpful he had been in securing the antivirals. But regardless of his newly born philanthropic flare, he was still Tom Zarek and Laura had no intention of handing Wilson over to his men to be tortured into answering questions. Whether he was in active service or not, Wilson was first and foremost a soldier and for that reason alone, she would leave it to the Admiral to decide his fate.

Laura watched as Zarek hastily pushed past the military men to get to the exit - naturally Bill and Saul made it as difficult for him as possible. However despite his apparent eagerness to leave, Zarek stopped by the entrance, slowly turning back to face her. "You know where I am if you need me Laura."

She silently nodded her thanks and with her acknowledgement, Zarek pulled his coat collar up around his neck and exited into the rain.

Laura instantly locked eyes with Bill.

"Colonel Tigh," Bill spoke gruffly, not breaking eye contact with Laura who was now staring just as fiercely at him as he had Zarek. "…could you give us a minute?"

"Outside?" Saul jabbed a thumb over his shoulder towards the exit, but when neither Bill nor Laura acknowledged his question - he sulkily conceded. "Sure, why not." He scoffed sarcastically. "I'll go back out into the frakkin' storm, don't mind me," he muttered under his breath as he stepped gingerly out of the tent.

As soon as Saul was outside Laura purposefully strode towards Bill, trying to move as far as she could from the ears of her treacherous prisoner. "How dare you?" She spoke in a hushed tone.

"How dare I?" Bill paralleled her volume.

"How dare you come into my home and demand an explanation?"

"Don't you think you owe me one?"

"What?" She bit.

Bill's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "Zarek was about to kiss you."

"What?" Laura restated, this time her voice climbed a whole octave at the ridiculousness of Bills' statement and she looked cautiously over her shoulder at Wilson before she continued. "No he wasn't," She hissed. "He was trying to calm me down - I was about to shoot your damned recruit in the leg!"

Bill straightened his back and his mouth twitched as he acknowledged that he might, in fact have misjudged the situation.

"And whilst we're on the subject," Laura folded her arms and dropped her hip, eyeing Bill suspiciously, "how was it that he came to guard me in the first place?"

Bill ran a hand through his still damp hair _'Here we go…'_

"We agreed I would speak to Baltar..."

"About policing the streets - that's right…" She nodded, "but Officer Wilson isn't one of Baltars' goon squad - he tells me that he is an officer from your ship."

"He used to be."

"Used to be?" She raised her eyebrows and drew out her words.

"You needed protection."

"What exactly are you saying Bill?" She pushed her glasses further up her nose and refolded her arms tightly at her chest.

"Baltar…"

"What?" Laura cut him off, her eyes were wide -arms dropped to her side. This time she didn't care that her volume had increased significantly.

"You said you didn't want my men watching you, said it would draw unwanted attention…"

"So you went to Baltar?"

"You didn't leave me much choice." Bill tried unsuccessfully to turn the tables on her.

"And you didn't think that I had a right to know?"

"I was happy with his choice," Bill said defensively, "Don't you think that If I had any indication that…"

Laura spun on her heal before Bill could finish and stalked back towards Wilson. She grabbed the arms of the chair he was sitting in with both hands; her face was inches from his. "Do you work for President Baltar?" She yelled in his face, but he didn't answer.

"Answer me damnit." She tried to shake the chair but his weight held it place, "Did Gaius Baltar set you up to this? Is he trying to ruin me?"

"Gods, are you frakking deaf?" Wilson finally snapped, screaming in Laura's face and she recoiled, staggering back from his unexpected verbal assault. "You need to get me out of here!" He struggled aggressively against his restraints.

Bill and Laura shared a glance before the soldier continued.

"I'm sorry…look I was _ordered_ to break into your tent, to steal your underwear, to scare you in the shower…just get me off this _frakking _planet and I'll tell you who I'm working for – I promise – I just need to get out of here!"

"Underwear?" Bill questioned Laura.

"Why can't you tell us now? Why is it so important that we get you off this planet?" Laura swiftly moved the conversation on, conscious of the fact that when she had told Bill that somebody had broken into her tent, she had purposefully excluded 'that' part of the tale.

Wilson eyes strayed temporarily to Laura's mattress where months ago, he had personally placed the recording device. "If he finds out that I'm talking to you I'm a dead man," He chose his words carefully so as not to give too much away. Refusing to divulge the identity of the man that he worked for was the young mans' ticket off of New Caprica and he was going to hold out until both of his feet were planted firmly on Galacticas' flight deck. "Frak, he may already know."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Laura paced the floor in front of him, hands now on her hips. "How do we know that you're not going to incriminate an innocent man to cover your own ass?"

"I guess," Wilson frowned. He was trying to conjure something that would work in his defence but when nothing surfaced, he simply shrugged "You're just going to have to trust me."

Laura stopped pacing and chewed the inside of her cheek, looking to the floor as she contemplated the young officers' request. Bill interrupted her musings.

"Laura - a word please?"

She looked up at him sharply and begrudgingly followed, moving to join him by the entrance to the tent. She knew that he would want to address the 'underwear' incident and she had no intention of complying.

"What do you think?" She asked, hoping that there was some small chance that he simply wanted to strategize.

"He stole your underwear?"

"Yes Bill," She rolled her eyes dismissively, "I have secrets too, now can we just focus on what's important here? Do we honour his request?"

Bill stared at her; a tense expression coating his features. He was not ready to drop the subject, but Laura was right, they had to prioritise - so after a few beats he conceded.

"Kids not asked for immunity." He spared a glance towards Wilson. "He's full of crap, we throw his ass back, make him serve his sentence here." When Bill returned his gaze to Laura, his stoic shied was momentarily down and she caught sight of a mixture of hurt and anger darkening his blue eyes.

"Okay," Laura spoke slowly as she tried to recall what had initially brought them to loggerheads; things had spiralled out of control so quickly – a miasma of assumptions, confessions and anger were clouding her judgement. Eventually, giving in to the confusion, she waved her hand in front of her face and took a step back. "Alright…just take him."

She turned away from Bill and removed her cardigan, placing it over a spare chair.

"Colonel Tigh!" Bill barked, still looking at Laura as she crouched to start clearing the shards of broken glass from the floor.

"Sir?" Saul poked his head into the tent.

"We're transporting Officer Wilson back to Galactica for questioning, please deal with his restraints."

"Aye sir." Saul tucked his drink flask back in his jacket and moved around Bill towards their very relieved looking prisoner.

"Thank you Admiral, I won't let you down, I'll tell you as soon as we dock…"

"You don't sing like a frakkin' bird." Bill snarled at Wilson. "You'll find yourself on the wrong side of an airlock."

From her position on the floor, Laura looked over her shoulder and watched as a drunken Saul easily loosened the rope she had used to secure the young officer.

She could feel Bills' eyes burning into her back and when she stood to place the broken glass in the trash she hazarded a glance in his direction noticing that his anger had begun to fade; piercing azure eyes starting to soften with regret.

"Laura," He took a step towards her and she took a step away.

"Laura please…"

"Just leave it Bill," She coldly dismissed him with a shake of her head. "I think there's been enough drama for one night."

Bill stepped to the side, allowing Saul to move towards the exit with Officer Wilson, "We'll be outside, Admiral." The XO spoke hoarsely as he led the prisoner from the tent; Wilsons' arms were freshly secured behind his back.

With a sigh, Laura sank onto the chair that the Officer had vacated and started to unlace her boots. Bill waited patiently until their company had left the tent before he moved to squat down in front of her.

"We need to talk about this - It could be weeks before I return." He raised his hand to touch her knee but she flinched away from his touch.

She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Bills overreaction to Zarek had highlighted a jealous facet to his personality that she wasn't aware had existed before and the fact that he had led her to believe that Wilson was one of his own men...she needed the space to think.

"Bill seriously!" She scolded, "I don't want to discuss it. I think its best you just leave." She returned to removing her boots, refusing to look at him - if she glimpsed the pain that she knew he was feeling her resolve would crumble in an instant.

"Fine." Bill spat out and abruptly got to his feet. He marched towards the exit, turning only to add, "One of my men will contact you in due course."

"Fine," She toed off her boots "Just make sure that this time that it really is one of your men." She retorted bitterly, her words aiming to mar.

Apparently they did; Bill left without uttering another word.

She felt a burst of cold air hit her now bare ankles as the entrance to her tent opened and closed -Laura was now alone and her small home felt very, very empty.

She rose from the chair and flopped down heavily on her mattress, auburn hair splaying across her pillow as she bit back tears that were threatening to fall.

'_Amy, Wilson, Bill,' _It was too much all at once.

She rolled onto her side.

Laura was well versed in dealing with her suffering alone and despite how reassured she had first felt when she saw Bill standing in her tent earlier tonight - she actually felt relieved that he had gone.

That was until, she heard gun fire.

Tbc

End Notes:

Thanks for reading


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Missing Link – Chapter 22

Laura sat bolt upright on the mattress as the all too familiar, loud crack of a bullet being released from the barrel of a gun reverberated around the darkened settlements.

At the sound of the second gunshot, she was on her feet - careering through the tent towards the exit, flinging back the opening and moving with urgency into the storm.

Heavy raindrops pummelled her body, soaking Laura in an instant. Icy water fell from the sky in sheets, the spray coating her glasses and blinding her as she pressed headlong into the onslaught of the New Caprican elements.

She swiftly removed the vision impairing spectacles, hooking them onto the neck of her oversized grey t-shirt as her wild, wet hair, blown about by gusts of chilly wind whipped at the exposed skin of her arms and neck.

'_Please Gods, please Gods, please Gods' _Laura internalised, over and over, dread coiling in her stomach as she hurried through the hastily erected shanties, silently praying that her first instinct upon hearing the gunshots was wrong and that Bill was really okay.

'_Please, let him be alright…_'

Her sodden clothing clung to her slight frame as she ran in sock clad feet through the boggy soil, slipping, almost losing her footing as she rounded a bend.

Righting herself quickly, she was relieved to find that that the tents lining this street offered her some shelter from the worst of the rain. Peeling her long, drenched skirt away from where it was clinging to her legs, Laura powered on. She clutched the water-logged, red material, bunching it around her knees to ease chafing as she desperately sought out the source of the gunfire.

Instinct pushed her towards the makeshift airfield where she knew that Bill and Tigh would have landed in their raptor. When she turned into another corner, Laura finally found what she was looking for and what she saw brought her to an abrupt halt.

Fear gripped at her chest, the pressure squeezing all of the air from her lungs.

Central to a crescent of light formed by a recently erected street lamp, Saul Tigh was scrambling on his knees, using some nearby scaffolding poles for support to hoist himself to his feet.

In front of him, Officer Wilsons' lanky form lay slumped over Bills chest; both bodies were completely motionless.

"Bill…" Laura dropped the hem of her skirt and hurried toward them.

Local settlers, awoken by the commotion had started to emerge from their homes and were forming a circle around the bodies, blocking them from her view – the rain not proving much of a deterrent to their inquisitiveness.

"Don't just frakking stand there!" She heard Saul yell above the horde of colonials, "Someone get Doc Cottle!"

As she squeezed her way through the onlookers, Laura heard Saul's request for medical assistance pass from person to person, backwards through the crowd. The fact that Doc Cottle was needed unnerved her, but Saul's next statement sent a pang of anxiety straight to her heart.

"They've frakkin' killed him!"

She froze amongst the settlers, temporarily paralyzed by Saul's words. The world appeared to shrink around her; leaving Laura light headed as the exterior commotion was muffled by her own heartbeat sounding in her ears.

'_What if he's talking about Bill? I told him to leave…I was so angry…what I said…"_

"Doc's on his way!" Came a shout overhead that jolted Laura from her internal panic and threw her straight back into the situation – she knew where she had to be.

Carelessly she began shoving people aside, knocking into arms and shoulders as she frenziedly fought her way through the crowd to get to Bill. As she finally reached the clearing, she halted on the peripheral when she saw that Galactica's XO was crouching over his Admiral.

Next to them, Officer Wilson lay sprawled on his back. Blood oozed from a gash to his temple, the crimson fluid flowed abundantly from the wound before it got washed into the ground by the persistent, New Caprican rain. The young man's head flopped languidly to one side, his mouth hung open and his once bright eyes were pale and glazed.

'_Wilson's dead_.' Laura surmised coldly, too caught up in her concern for Bill to feel anything for the young soldier. '_But there were two shots fired…'_

Drawing a deep breath, Laura took a shaky step forward into the light but was suddenly stilled by a hand wrapping tightly around her wrist, tugging her back into the crowd.

"What the..?" She turned sharply, "Get off of me!" Laura spoke through gritted teeth in the direction of the pull whilst she struggled against the grip and yanked her arm free. As she stumbled backwards clumsily in the slippery mud, she realised that the offensive hand belonged to Tory.

"Laura, don't…" Ever the 'Presidents Aide', Torys' dark brown eyes pleaded with her to stand back, to not get involved, to not draw attention, but Laura was too far gone to care - she needed to be by Bills' side - public image be damned.

"I have to." She stated simply, before turning and staggering towards the Admirals' limp form - collapsing onto her knees at his side.

xXx

The older man flung open the entrance to the surveillance tent, stopping and turning to peer out through the gap in the tarpaulin doorway to ensure that he wasn't followed – his breath ragged from exertion.

'_Coast's clear._' He inhaled deeply, relaxing slightly as he moved into the shadowy space and took a seat heavily in front of the recording device.

He clicked rewind and undid the buttons on his thick, rain soaked jacket as he waited for the right time to press play. As he parted his coat, his fingers brushed against the gun that was cradled in his side holster.

'_Wilson would have cooperated - I had no choice.'_ The older man reassured himself of his actions and pulling on the large headphones he pressed the 'play' button on the device, causing the latter part of Wilson's interrogation to flow from the speakers.

xXx

"What happened?" Laura asked Tigh as she touched Bill's face, his skin felt cool under her fingers.

'_There's blood,' _She noted as she scaled his body with her eyes, waiting for a response from the XO, but when one never came, she snapped her head up in his direction to find him kneeling back on his haunches, shaking his head.

"Colonel Tigh?" She barked and broke him out of his reverie.

"Don't know - shots came from frakkin' nowhere…" Galactica's XO croaked, looking at her, eyes still bleary from his earlier alcohol consumption. "Bill pushed me to the ground, I didn't see what happened."

Laura's stomach flipped as she dropped her eyes to Bill, running her hands down his chest looking for wounds.

"Has he said anything?" She asked, but didn't give Saul a chance to answer. "Bill?" She checked his arms, his shoulders and his abdomen. "Where is he shot?" She found no entrance wound, she frowned, was the blood just from Wilson?

Laura lowered herself down towards him, bringing her right ear to his lips and straining to hear over the encircling bustle, "He's breathing." She relaxed slightly, "Its shallow but he's breathing…" She grabbed a hold of his shoulders. "Bill?"

Laura shook him hard; hoping the movement would wake him but when he didn't even stir her mind began to swim with possibilities. Was his injury less obvious? Was he bleeding internally as she sat there?

'_Gods…What if it's his heart?_'

"Doc's here - let him through!" She heard somebody cry in the distance as she weakly pushed her fingers through Bill's rain soaked hair; the feeling of helplessness was consuming – there was nothing she could do but wait for Cottle.

"Wake up Bill…" Laura begged him quietly; "I'm sorry," She leant forward and placed a lingering kiss to his hairline. "Please…" She whispered on to his dampened brow, her salty tears now mingling with the heavy rain "I need you…"

"Is that right?" Bill grumbled in response and Laura gasped, sitting back in surprise. "Well you've got a funny way of showing it."

xXx

"Mr President?" Felix Gaeta called and then cleared his throat as he hovered outside President Baltar's office. He had long since learnt that if he didn't want to find his boss in a compromising position, he should always make his presence known before he entered the room - even if the President was alone.

There was a rustling of clothing and some hushed speaking before The President responded. "Erm, come in Mr Gaeta."

"Thank you Mr President," Felix entered the office and hurried towards the desk, holding off eye contact until he reached his destination.

"I was just about to retire for the evening Felix and I seem to recall asking not to be disturbed…" Baltar stood behind the large desk and appeared to swipe at something near his left ear, "Tell me, what was so urgent that it couldn't wait until the morning?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr President, but I thought you should know that there has been a shooting in the settlements." Gaeta stood firmly with his arms linked at the small of his back; unable to shake the classic military stance when he was dealing with authoritative figures.

"Is that all?" Baltar threw his arms exasperatedly up in the air then dropping them heavily to his side, he slumped back in the chair. "This is New Caprica Felix," He reached for a thin cigar from his desk and lit the end, "where the people chose to live like animals in their own muck rather than work to build a better tomorrow…bloody Union…"

"Okay Mr President - I'm sorry to have disturbed you with something so trivial," Gaeta rocked back on his heels and bowed his head slightly. "Please enjoy the rest your evening." He turned to leave.

'_As much as I want you alone Gaius_,' Six leant over the back of the leather chair, her long slender arms draping across Baltar's chest as she purred in to his ear. '_I do believe that Mr Gaeta is hiding something…_'

'Hmm?' Gaius hummed dreamily as Six's fingers stroked his pectorals through his thin shirt.

'_Stop him_!' Six barked loudly in his ear, roughly twisting his nipples for effect.

"W..wait a minute." Baltar stammered and leant forward on his elbows, taking a drag from the cigar to compose himself as Gaeta turned back towards him. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

Felix looked to the floor, shifting his feet uncomfortably; his change in body language immediately caught the interest of the President. "Felix?"

Gaeta begrudgingly raised his eyes to meet Baltar's. "Admiral Adama is planet side Sir."

Baltar sat back sharply. "The Admiral is here on New Caprica? But I only spoke with him a few hours ago…" He threw a glance over his shoulder to Six then returned his eyes to Gaeta. "Why wasn't I informed of his arrival?"

Baltar's paranoia that the Admiral was scheming to overthrow the Presidency had resulted in him requesting all Military movements to and from New Caprica be heavily scrutinised by Colonial staff.

"He must have altered the flight logs Sir. He's here and so is Colonel Tigh."

"Interesting…" Baltar blew out a puff of smoke, "They were involved in the shooting?"

"We don't know that yet."

"Well then find out!" Baltar's tone was urgent as he ushered Gaeta from the office with the back of his hand.

"Of course Sir, right away." As Gaeta hurriedly left the Colonial Office, Six violently spun Baltar around to face her in the chair.

"Carefull!" He clutched the chair arms, "What are you do..." She silenced his words by forcefully clamping his cheeks together with one hand.

'_You have to catch the conspirators Gaius,_' Six towered above him, eyes stormy with anger, 'The Admiral and Colonel Tigh - t_hey mean you harm.'_

"Thank you…" His words were muffled before he pushed her arm way. "…very much for your pearl of wisdom. " He flicked back a long strand of greasy dark hair that hung in his eyes, "But if you must know – I already have a plan to deal with the Admiral."

"You do?" Her rage evaporated in an instant and the sexy serenity she so comfortably oozed was back as she soothed his sore cheeks with her fingers.

"After our conversation earlier about how the virus has affected the schools…I am fairly certain as to why the good Admiral made the journey tonight and I don't think it's tactical," He twisted to place his cigar in an ashtray on the desk, "but seen as I know exactly where he is going this evening, there's no harm in letting him know that I'm watching his every move…"

Six smiled knowingly, taking a seat on Baltar's lap.

"I think maybe I should pay Laura Roslin a surprise visit."

xXx

"Ouch," Bill flinched away from Cottles unforgiving fingers as they prodded and poked at an open wound on his crown.

"Stop being such a baby." Cottle scolded his patient before moving away to get some iodine and gauze from his medical kit that was resting on Laura's dining table. "Couple of stitches and you'll be good as new."

Due to New Caprica being on the verge of an epidemic, the Medical Tent was full of people awaiting the antidote. So to avoid the illness and have somewhere dry to patch Bill up, Doc Cottle had suggested that they retreat from the storm to Laura's tent.

Saul had since left to deliver Wilson's body to the latest transfer Raptor and told Bill that he would meet him in Joe's Bar. Bill couldn't begrudge his XO's need for alcohol this evening; in fact he thought that they could all do with a stiff drink after the nights events.

"Feels like a grenade went off in my skull," Bill winced as he lifted his hand to touch the injury, grimacing as his fingers returned coated in blood. "You sure I need just a couple of stitches?"

Bill looked to Laura who stood off to the side, her arms crossed at her chest, observing them closely through her glasses. Her expression was much softer than the one that had dealt him the parting blow before Wilson's shooting and although she didn't seem to have entirely forgiven him; her features did appear to portray some amusement at his infantile response to Cottle's advances.

"It's tiny." Cottle swotted Bill's hand away as he moved his fingers in for another examination. "Don't touch it! Your hands are covered in crap – you want an infection there too?"

"I'll get you some water to clean up." Laura mumbled and moved out of Bill's line of sight.

It actually surprised her that she no longer felt any anger towards Bill - the relief at finding him alive appeared to have quashed any resentment that she felt, making her realise what was truly important. Although her first reaction at finding out how Wilson had been recruited was rage, she knew deep down that Bill would have never knowingly put her in danger, that he always had good intentions.

They would need to discuss Baltar's link to Wilson as they would inevitably talk about how her underwear was stolen – but now was not the time. Bill was here, safe in her tent and that was all that really mattered.

Bill listened as Laura pottered about behind him, she hadn't said much since he came around after the shooting and that worried him. Their parting words had been bitter ones, Bill just hoped that they could resolve the issue before he had to return to Galactica – it could be months before he saw her again.

Moments later, Laura returned with a bowl of water and a hand towel and to Bill's his surprise; she drew a chair up next to him. He watched her closely as she soaked the terrycloth material in water before enveloping his left hand in soothing heat.

"It's hot." He stated, surprised, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"I have a wood burning camper stove." She smiled proudly as she began to slowly wipe the mud from his fingers.

"A camper stove?" He raised his eyebrows and her smile broadened, "How civilised."

Bill watched as her smile started to fade, the events of the night playing out behind her eyes – clouding her expression in an instant. "What happened out there tonight?" She dropped her gaze as she wiped at his wrists.

"Hard to say." Bill shrugged. "Heard the first shot, saw the muzzle flash between some tents and shoved Saul to the ground."

"Did you get a look at the shooter?" The towel was beginning to cool so Laura placed it back in the hot water before turning her attentions to his other hand.

"Too dark. Once I hit the ground I was out, hit my head on something…"

She nodded weakly.

"But I'll say this," He continued, his eyes flicking over her features. "This was not a professional hit. First shot barely touched Wilson, caught the side of his head. Second blow brought him down - no professional would have missed a shot at that range."

Laura hummed, still avoiding his eyes. "Suppose that narrows the search."

Bill eyed her with concern. "How you holding up?"

Laura looked up from her ministrations. "Ok," She lied, then shook her head lightly, opting for honesty – there had been enough lies between them. "Confused..." She dropped her gaze once more, "It's difficult to know who to be angry with. I should feel more for Officer Wilson but…" She turned Bill's hand in hers and wiped the cloth across his palm, "considering his involvement." She threw a glance towards Cottle signalling that she didn't want to divulge the particulars.

"Makes sense," Bill nodded, understanding both her confusion and her reservations about discussing Officer Wilson.

"Don't move!" Cottle chastised Bill for his head movement - the grumpy Doctor hovered next to them, a large needle clasped firmly between his fingers.

Bill caught a glimpse of the supersized injection and instantly recoiled in his chair, staring at the aging Doctor with wide eyes, "You're not gonna stick that thing in my head?"

"Somewhere else you'd like me to stick it?" Cottle deadpanned and Laura chuckled in response.

"I seem to recall you being shot not so long ago Admiral. Surely you can't be afraid of a little prick?" Laura teased, her tone dripping with innuendo as she dipped the towel back into the bowl.

"I didn't know that shot was coming," Bill scowled, "and that is not a small needle!"

"You're talking to a former pin cushion here," Laura saw him stiffen slightly at the reference to her battle with cancer. "So I have no sympathy Bill." She added humour by bobbing the end of his nose with the towel, "Just concentrate on me."

"Okay," Bill conceded warily as he watched Cottle fill the needle with clear liquid from a vial.

"Bill?" Laura touched his face gently with her fingers, turning him to face her before shifting closer in her chair and leaning towards him.

He watched intently as she brought the warm towel to wipe the smears of mud from his right cheek. The heat from the cloth soothed his skin as she moved it slowly across his face - the warmth was an arousing accompaniment to the view he was getting of her lace bra down the gaping V of her damp grey t-shirt.

A worrying voice in the back of Bill's mind told him that the man behind him holding a needle was probably getting an eyeful too, but his anxieties were put to rest when he finally dragged his gaze from Laura's breasts and saw her smiling back at him.

He smiled sheepishly back, fully aware that he had just been sprung ogling Laura's chest and slightly turned on by the fact that she didn't seem to care.

"So…" Laura wiped a smear of dirt from his ear. "What brings you to New Caprica this evening Admiral?"

"The weather." Bill quipped and Laura smiled as she moved the towel to the opposite side of his face, her eyes tracing her fingers movements, her face dangerously close to his.

"It is beautiful this time of year." She briefly continued the joviality before her questioning took a more serious tone. "But really Bill, why are you here?"

"Heard the school was hit hard with the virus."

Laura stilled her movements and looked straight at him, bewilderment clouding her green eyes. "You thought I was sick?"

"Yes."

"So you came all the way down here?" Her hand came to rest on Bill's shoulder, the towel lightly brushing his neck. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Laura held his eyes with hers, a frown creasing her brow.

With no regard for public opinion and in spite President Baltar's suspicions that they were plotting to overthrow him, Bill had thrown caution to the wind and come to the New Caprica, simply because he was worried that she might be sick.

A warm feeling began forming in the pit of Laura's stomach as she fought the urge to wrap her arms around Bill and kiss him senseless -that was possibly the most romantic thing that anybody had ever done for her.

As they continued to stare into each other's eyes, the tension started to mount and a loud harrumph from above reminded them both that Doc Cottle was still in the room.

They quickly shifted their gaze and Laura stood to discard the muddied water.

After a few beats of uncomfortable silence, Cottle broke it "All done." He said flatly, moving away from Bill to place his tools back in his bag.

"Didn't feel a thing." Bill answered honestly.

"That's why it's called a pain killer Admiral," Cottle grumbled, "But trust me, you'll feel something once it wears off. I'll come back in a couple of hours to give you another dose before you return to Galactica, need to make sure you're good to fly."

"You want me to stay here?" Bill looked to Laura, then back to Cottle.

"Unless you've got any objections?" Cottle rasied his eyebrows suspiciously as he addressed Laura and she was sure she saw a glint in his eye.

"No Doctor," She shook her head slowly, trying her best to keep tame the emotion in her expression. "That will be fine."

"Good - med tent's full of virus patients, which is where I should be – we are still facing an epidemic here and I don't have time for patching up boo-boos." He picked his bag up from the table. "And speaking of viruses, it's about time you got out of those wet clothes young lady…" Cottle cut his sentence short, leaving them both in no doubt that he did have something else to add – but instead of elaborating, the Doctor simply turned sharply on his heel and exited the tent, leaving them to ponder his insinuations.

They didn't dwell on it for too long though, because for the first time, in a long time - they were finally alone.

End Notes:

Thanks for reading . I would love to know what you think so far…


	23. Chapter 23

Author notes:

Ok folks…this chapter is most definitely not for kids. I have never written anything even remotely graphic before *blushes*, but I thought that it was necessary here to move the plot forward (with active recording devices hiding in Laura's tent and all…). Therefore I would rate this chapter NC17…you have been pre-warned …

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Missing Link - Chapter 23

Laura looked on as Doc Cottle exited her tent; he turned to seal the entrance and pulled the zip all the way down to the floor. A knowing smile tugged at her lips when she heard a soft thud as an object, probably a rock, was dropped to the ground directly in front her home.

The harsh climate meant that the planets inhabitants had to keep their tents sealed; the placing of an object at the entrance to ones tent was a New Caprican custom that deftly communicated to potential visitors, that the occupant did not wish to be disturbed.

Laura absently wondered if the tradition was derived from the military practise of 'leaving your boots at the door', as doing so on New Caprica would most likely render them un-wearable.

When she caught Bill eying her curiously, an enigmatic smile briefly lit her features and she dismissed his inquisitiveness with a light shake of her head. Turning away from his questioning gaze and towards the cluttered table, she began to tidy away the strewn medical packaging that Doc Cottle had left in his wake.

Laura could still feel Bills eyes on her as she gathered the discarded plastic and gauze; she felt a slight flutter in her stomach when a familiar creaking from the chair told her that he had gotten to his feet.

Bill watched Laura closely as she stretched across the table to dim the light emitted by a nearby lamp, truly taking in her appearance for the first time that night. Her dark auburn hair, still damp from rainfall, had started to curl at the ends and Bill noted it was much longer than he had ever remembered seeing it. He also realised – as his eyes mapped the contours of her form – that she appeared to have lost a little weight.

He sighed, inwardly.

Food was in short supply on New Caprica and Bill knew Laura well enough to assume that she was foregoing her own sustenance to feed those in need. Whilst her generosity and consideration for others warmed his heart, her ignorance for her own wellbeing had always concerned him.

As his eyes slowly drifted back up her body, Bill saw that Laura's movements had stilled; she stood motionless, shoulders slightly hunched - staring intently at the table. When Bill edged closer and peered over her shoulder, he realised that that her eyes were fixed on Officer Wilson's side arm.

Laura outstretched her hand and wistfully touched the revolvers rubberised handle as she heard Bill shuffle across the tarp towards her. She felt the heat radiating from his body as he stood close behind and although she anticipated his touch, her breath still hitched when he snaked his arms around her midriff.

"You okay?" He rumbled, nudging her hair to one side and resting his chin lightly on her right shoulder. She shivered as Bill's moustache tickled her cheek, yet was far too absorbed in the events of the night to fully appreciate his proximity.

"Will you take it back with you Bill?" Her voice was small; almost a whisper as she drew her hand back from the gun to remove her glasses, placing them gently on the table.

"I could…" He nuzzled her ear with his nose. "…but I think you should keep it, I'd feel better if you did."

"I don't like guns, Bill." Laura sighed and protested weakly, bringing her hands to rest on his at her waist. "I don't even know how to shoot it."

"Starbuck settled last week," He tightened his arms around her, "It'll give her something to do."

"Hmmm," The thought of the feisty viper pilot playing homemaker brought a small smile to Laura's lips, "Domestic life not all it's cracked up to be?"

"Let's just say she's not the stay at home type." Bill said through a smile, pulling her closer still.

Laura chuckled softly in response, finally relaxing back into Bills arms; relishing in the feeling of being held by somebody - she was so tired of standing alone.

They stood like that for a few beats and savoured the moment. Both silently appreciating the rarity of being able to simply hold each other and not worry that they would be interrupted or concerned about who might see. Yet as Bill's lips brushed against the delicate skin of Laura's neck, the innocence of their embrace was lost in an instant.

He dropped one hand to her hip, whilst the other moved to drape her hair over her left shoulder – exposing more porcelain flesh to his gaze. Laura held her breath as he slowly trailed his fingers along the collar of her shirt, dipping his head to taste the skin there.

"So…" He placed another kiss to the skin just below her ear. "We've got a couple of hours to kill before Cottle comes back,"

"Hmm mmm," She released a shuddering breath as Bill's eager hand lifted from where it rested on her hip and crept under the hem of her oversized t-shirt. He began drawing feather-light circles on the soft skin of her abdomen and Laura swallowed hard when he slipped his fingers just under the waistline of her skirt, sending a surge of heat to her core.

"We should follow doctors' orders," He rasped, teeth tugging lightly at her earlobe. "Get you out of these wet clothes."

"That's such a line." Laura laughed throatily, willingly raising her arms for him to remove the damp clothing.

Bill smiled in response, sharing in her mirth as he lifted the sodden garment over her head and turned to drop it to the floor. Laura instantly missed the warmth of his body against her back; the chilly night air wrapped around her semi-naked form until he returned, strong arms encircling her once more.

"That feels better," She mumbled as she snuggled backwards, unashamedly soaking up the heat exuding from Bills chest through his tanks.

"You're cold," He instinctively moved to brusquely rub her upper arms with his palms.

"You undressed me." She chastised him jokingly, but welcomed the gesture, already warming under the heat generated by his attentions.

"Not quite…" Bill's movements began to slow and become lighter with each stroke. He moved his lips towards her ear until she could feel his hot breath against her skin and drew his words out in that rich, gravelly bass tone that turned her insides to mush "But I was working on it,"

Laura closed her eyes as Bill unhurriedly swirled his fingers up both of her arms, stroking lightly across her collarbone and along the curve of her neck. His hands skimmed her hairline on either side before beginning their descent, slipping the straps of her bra over her slender shoulders as they went.

Bill watched, transfixed as goose bumps dotted Laura's pale flesh when he ran his digits over her ribcage. He felt a tightening in his groin when he softly traced the lace of her bra, moving upwards to tease the swell of creamy flesh above the materials edge. He traced the delicate fabric under her arms to the back and deftly unhooked the clasp.

Laura's head fell backwards onto Bill's shoulder and she dropped her arms to her side, allowing the garment to fall to the floor by her feet. As the night air hit her breasts she felt her nipples tauten and she arched her back wantonly, longing for his touch.

Bill swept his hands around her waist to the front and began languidly drawing shapes with his fingertips; starting at her navel, his touch travelled between her breasts and over the soft mounds - yet deliberately missed where she ached to be touched most of all.

He concluded his tantalising ascent by delicately cupping Laura's jaw, tilting her face towards his and covering her mouth with his own.

Laura deepened the kiss as much as the angle would allow. She parted her lips welcomingly, moving her tongue over his in long deliberate strokes, passion rising with each delicious caress. Bill dropped his hand to her bared breasts, eliciting a groan from Laura as he caught her nipple between his thumb and forefinger; tugging playfully at the puckered nub.

She lustfully rolled her hips against him; she wanted this so badly, to touch and to be touched. To be able to lose herself long enough to forget Officer Wilson, the virus, her fall from Presidency, the Cylons – frak – just to forget all of it and simply feel.

And even as Bill's fingers skimmed the furrowed skin on her left breast – remnants from her battle with cancer - Laura felt alive. She stood naked to the waist and trapped between the table and Bill's solid form, her skin alert to every touch of his hands, to the cool metal of his dog tags against her bare back and to his arousal that pressed firmly against her hip.

When she shifted her hand to cup his erection through the thick fabric of his military issue trousers, Bill inhaled sharply, thrusting his hips towards her, pressing himself further into her touch.

After a few beats, feeling the burning need for more contact, Laura released her hold on him and twisted, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deeper, more satisfying kiss as his hands travelled south to knead her behind.

"This is wet too," Bill smiled against her lips, snapping the waistband of the red skirt against her skin before looking between them, his eyebrow raised. "And it looks familiar…"

"How embarrassing," A lopsided smile painted her features. She rested her elbow on Bill's shoulder and ran her fingers lightly through his hair, carefully avoiding the fresh stitches at his crown. "It appears I also wore this outfit to our last encounter…"

"Only this time, you won't be keeping it on," He went to tug the garment from her hips but she stepped back into the table.

"Ah ah Admiral…" She playfully shook her head as she took the bottom of his tanks in her fingers and started to edge them up his chest, "You first."

With a smile of his own, Bill dutifully held his arms above his head as Laura slowly lifted the material up his body, raking her fingers over his modest middle-aged paunch and through the sprinkling of hair on his broad chest. He hissed when she grazed his nipple with her teeth, soothing it quickly with a swipe of her tongue before she discarded the clothing onto the table behind her.

Bill immediately pulled her back into his arms, chest to chest, mouth to mouth - they moaned in unison, both delighting in the deliciousness of skin on skin contact.

He leaned into her, pressing her into the table, the wooden edge digging into Laura's lower back and she raised herself on to her toes to perch on its top. Bill aided her movement, lifting her slightly and when she was fully seated she swiftly hooked a leg around his, dragging him closer as he pushed her long skirt up to her thighs.

He smoothed his hands up her legs and around to grab her behind; his fingers dug into her flesh , as hers clawed at his back -their mouths clashing as she scooted closer to him until he could feel her heat through his trousers.

He thrust against her and with a guttural groan she leant back to rest on her hands. Her hair was mused and skin flushed and she stared at him through eyes darkened with desire "Pants Bill," was all she said.

"Right," He complied, reaching down to fumble with his belt, which he released in lightning speed and his dark blue trousers weren't far behind.

Laura watched as Bill clumsily toed off his shoes, socks and trousers then returned his hands to her legs, standing before her in a pair of striped blue and white boxer shorts that barely masked his protuberant manhood.

Laura chortled despite herself, '_he's_ _tenting in my tent' _she thought, then laughed again, shaking her head at her adolescent line of thought.

"What?" Bill joined in the laughter, apparently on her wave length as he stood proudly, hands on his hips, drawing on his muscles to twitch his bulging member.

Laura smiled broadly at him, "C'mere," She said as she jumped down from the table and leant forward, hooking her fingers into his waistband, pulling him towards her for another kiss whilst angling their movements towards her bed.

Their slow shift across the floor stopped once Bill's heals clipped the edge of the mattress and he broke their embrace, lacing his fingers with Laura's as he lowered himself to the floor, knees popping in protest as he moved.

Laura watched as he stretched out along the mattress, one hand still linked with hers, tugging her down to join him, but she gently pulled her hand from his.

A small frown creased Bill's brow, but once he realised her intensions he rested back against her solitary pillow, watching desirously as she shimmied out of her skirt and underwear, baring herself to him completely.

Laura stood still as Bill's eyes traced the curves of her body, quivering at the lust she saw in his azure eyes. She was thankful for the dim glow emanating from her paraffin lamp, softening lines and smoothing wrinkles– it was as complimentary to their exposed flesh as flickering candlelight.

Bill rose enthusiastically to a seated position and reached out with both hands to gently caress her hips and thigh before leaning in to place a kiss to her lower abdomen. Laura threaded her fingers through his hair and when she heard him inhale deeply, her knees buckled beneath her and she fell softly onto the mattress at his side.

Bill rolled her on to her back and with his knees now planted firmly between her legs he kissed her hungrily, pressing her into the mattress. Laura kissed back, equalling his ferocity as she worked with her hands and feet to rid him of her boxer shorts.

He leant on one elbow and kicked the garment from his legs, running his free hand over her body as he dropped quick kisses on her cheeks, her neck and her breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting lightly with his teeth and she arched against him, dropping her hand to stroke the soft skin of his aching shaft.

Bill's mouth returned to her lips as his fingers moved lower, creeping over her abdomen to softly stroke the sensitive inner skin of her thighs.

Laura widened her legs shamelessly, burning for his touch, resisting the urge to push his hand to her centre, whimpering against his lips and rotating her hips towards his agonisingly slow ministrations.

Finally her efforts were rewarded when Bill drew his lips back from hers and watching her reaction intently; he gently swept two fingers through her wetness, circling pressure over her ripe bundle of nerves before sinking them deep into her wanting heat.

Laura's eyes fluttered closed and she gasped, undulating against Bill's hand as he lowered his lips to hers once more, his fingers stroking in sync with his tongue as she writhed beneath him.

As her pleasure built, his touch alone was not enough and Laura pulled back from his kiss, tugging on his shoulders before lowering her hands to grip his rear "Now," She spoke breathlessly into his ear, "I want you to…"

She didn't even need to finish her sentence; Bill positioned himself between her knees and guided himself unaided into her primed opening. He edged in slowly, allowing her time to adjust, but when a slight nudge from her heal told him that she wanted more, he pushed himself in deeper still.

Laura inhaled sharply and pressed her head backwards into the pillow, exposing her neck to his fervent mouth. Bill nipped at her pale, freckled shoulder as he fully sheathed himself inside of her, drawing a hushed cries from both of their lips – conscious that the thin canvas walls of her home provided very little acoustic privacy.

Bill stilled himself, needing to hold back; they were still to do this sober and he could already feel his orgasm looming, but Laura couldn't wait - impatiently rotating her hips against his and clenching her inner muscles around him.

"Laura wait…"

"No…please," She thrust against him again; so much of their first time together was lost to a drug induced haze and this time she wanted to remember. She needed to feel him to move, she wanted to hear him lose that control and let go of it all. "Just frak me."

"Gods Laura," Bill rasped, those whispered words from her alone were almost enough to push him over the edge. He fed her hunger and slowly began to move, long controlled strokes, each one drawing soft, throaty moans from them both.

Laura raised her legs to wrap around his waist for deeper penetration, biting on her lower lip to muffle a cry as he hit bottom. Bill held one leg in place and built the tempo, their movements becoming more erratic as they neared their release.

He dropped her leg to the mattress and leant down to kiss her passionately, "Close…" he uttered into her mouth before kneeling back on his haunches and dragging her down the bed towards him by her hips. He rocked against her, rubbing her swollen clitoris in time with his thumb until he felt her start to spasm and clench around him, and only then did he let himself go.

As Laura came down from her euphoric high, aftershocks coursing through her spent, trembling limbs she felt Bill's release; he collapsed on to his elbows on either side of her head, her name falling from his lips in a colourful chorus of adorations and expletives.

xXx

"For the love of the Gods Felix," Gaius Baltar wailed as he followed his presidential aide through the rain drenched settlements. "Will you just find her bloody tent."

"Well if somebody hadn't decided it was pointless to collate a census, we'd have found it hours ago." Gaeta snapped; the cold rain pummelling his already soaked clothing was doing nothing to wane his impatience with the situation. This ridiculous and potentially dangerous expedition into the settlements at night was the brainchild of his superior - the apparent genius - and so far it had only resulted in them going around in circles.

"People can uproot their tents whenever they please Felix," The President spoke from underneath his hooded jacket, working both to shelter him from the rain and provide a disguise from his people. "You know as well as I do that a census would have been a completely fruitless exercise. Until we…" Baltar slipped in the mud, losing his footing and grabbing on to his aides shoulder to right himself, "Until we have built appropriate accommodations, creating fixed abodes for our colonists, an accurate record of their exact addresses is an impossibility."

Felix Gaeta grumbled under his breath as he pressed on in to the heavy sheets of water that fell from the blackened sky. He had almost given up hope of them even finding their way back in the darkness when, they all but ran into Doc Cottle emerging from a tent.

"Doctor Cottle," He beamed, sighing loudly and stepping to shelter under the tents tarpaulin canopy. "I'm so pleased to have found you."

Doc Cottle, instantly curious at Gaeta's somewhat over the top relief at seeing him, seemed taken aback. "Oh?" He answered gruffly, raising an eyebrow and attempting to determine who was under the hooded jacket. "Do you need medical attention?"

"No, actually." Gaeta shifted on his feet. "We were looking for Laura Roslin; do you happen to know where her she is?"

"Why should I know that?" Cottle snapped, "Do you know how many people live in this frakkin' hell hole? Am I supposed to keep tabs on everyone?"

"No Doctor," Felix spluttered, he had always felt uncomfortable around the crotchety Doctor.

"We were just…" Baltar, who had impatiently interrupted his flustered aide, suddenly hesitated. He self-consciously dipped his head, pulling the hood of his jacket further forward and when he eventually spoke, his voice had taken on a forced gruffness and his words were delivered with the most peculiar accent. "We have something important to tell her, we were hoping you might know which part of the settlement she lives in."

"Why didn't you say so," Cottle harrumphed, shrugging his shoulders. "Head straight for about 10 blocks then turn left at the washrooms, her tent is somewhere in that row…"

"Thank you." The hooded man with the strange vocal inflection nodded his gratitude and Cottle watched the two men amble towards their destination.

"What the frak was that about?" Saul appeared behind him, staggering with his drinks flask in hand from Starbuck's home.

"That was President Baltar looking for the Admiral."

Saul squinted to focus on the two shapes disappearing into the distance. "So where the hell did you send him?"

"Frakked if I know."

xXx

They lay there for a while after, Bill spooned Laura under the blue fleecy blanket he had gifted her – both of them sated; the occasional satisfied smile playing on their lips as they participated in lazy conversation.

They spoke mostly about New Caprican life, and about people they both knew aboard Galactica. Bill made her giggle when he relayed Saul and Ellen's constant battle with 'to settle or not to settle' and Laura told him about plans for her school.

Their exchange remained light until Laura, twisting on to her back to look into his eyes shifted the discussion in a more serious direction.

"I no longer regret it Bill."

"What's that?" He propped himself up on an elbow, resting his head on his hand.

"Cheating." She said matter of fact; gaze now focussed straight ahead, her green eyes clouded with memories. "The election, getting caught – this planet is a shambles and with hindsight, I realise now that we were wrong."

"We were?" He frowned.

She tilted her face to look at him. "You said I couldn't live with the guilt, that it would likely move my cancer straight to my heart," When she saw defensiveness flash into his eyes she lifted her hand to stroke his cheek, soothing his reaction to her words. "I agreed with you Bill," She said sincerely, "but we were wrong."

"You think we should've gone through with it; that we should've thrown the election."

"Gaius Baltar should not be President Bill, all of this pain, the suffering settling here has caused…we had the power to prevent it." Her eyes began to well and Bill felt his heart ache as he realised that this was a guilt she had been shouldering for a long time.

Laura felt responsible for the misery that surrounded her every day and Bill could only grasp at what paying such penance could do to a person. Though he could now see, in her uncharacteristically vulnerable expression that she was revealing to him that it had been eating her alive.

"Hey," He settled back down beside her and curling an arm under her neck he pulled her towards him. Laura obliged and rested her head on his chest, his fingers lightly stroking her hair at her temple. "It's not your fault Laura," He whispered as she bit back tears. "There was an election, the people voted. Were they wrong in their decision?" She squeezed her closer, "definitely. But we were right to allow democracy to take its course. For better or for worse, they chose to live on this stinking cesspit; this is their burden Laura not yours, not ours. "

"You really think so?" She craned her neck to see him, running her fingers lightly along his collarbone.

"I know so." He planted a firm kiss to her crown, signifying his conviction, feeling her sigh as she relaxed against him.

Bill smiled as he looked down at their entwined bodies; they fit so naturally together and he knew without a doubt that if Laura were still President they would never have crossed that line, they would never have discovered how perfectly suited they really were.

As he languidly trailed his fingers across her shoulder blades, it was perhaps due to his post-coital daze that without any conscious thought, the three words simply fell from his lips.

"I love you."

But when those three words touched her ears, instead of giving the customary response, Laura tensed in his arms and Bill's exposed heart felt the full force of the deathly silence that filled the room.

The awkward tension was finally broken by the sound of hurried footfall approaching her tent.

xXx

Only minutes away, sitting in his darkened surveillance tent, the older man reclined smugly in his chair. He laced his fingers behind his head and swung his feet up on to the cluttered desk.

'_I've got more than I need to ruin them_,' His mind swirled with the possibilities, '_Now it's time for stage two..._'

End Notes:

Phew *wipes brow*.

As this was my first attempt at writing anything smutty, any feedback on how this reads, whether through PM or a review, would be greatly appreciated .

Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below, I am only borrowing them and I will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Missing Link Chapter 24

Dawn was breaking on New Caprica; once darkened passageways were now filled with the dewy mist of early morning and the persistently heavy rainfall had reduced to a fine drizzle.

"Oh Gods," Still planet side, President Baltar was trudging unhappily over the uneven, slippery landscape of his 'new world', struggling to keep up with his political aide. "Slow down, will you!"

"We have a 09:00 with the Quorum Mr President," Felix Gaeta kept up his hurried pace, fuelled by annoyance, "Which right now," He threw a glance over his right shoulder, arms held out in a helpless gesture, "we have no means of postponing."

"Gods," Baltar whined as he squinted down at his wrist watch "Bloody Cottle - I can't believe he lied to me."

After stumbling around in the dark looking for Laura Roslin's tent, the two had finally come upon a makeshift bar, where an inebriated patron happily pointed them in the right direction - which just happened to completely contradict Doc Cottle's earlier instructions.

"Because he's is normally so cooperative?" Gaeta failed to mask his irritability but even though his question was dripping with sarcasm, it failed to penetrate The President's line of thought.

"Do you think he's one of them?" Baltar took a few quick steps to catch up to the younger man, who actually appeared to be speeding up.

"Them?"

"The conspirators Felix." Baltar hissed, "Do you think it's possible that Major Cottle is colluding with The Admiral to overthrow my Presidency?"

Knowing the answer was possibly 'yes' but not wanting to deal with the fall out, Gaeta sighed. "Major Cottle didn't lie to _you_ Sir, you disguised your voice to avoid detection - remember?"

In his head he placed the word 'disguised' in inverted comma's, however when Baltar fell silent, Gaeta began worry that his with his last comment he had transgressed to blatant insubordination.

Thankfully, the ever impervious President put his mind at ease. "You're right Felix." Baltar said with finality, "I've always been quite good at impersonating accents."

"Of course Mr President." Gaeta smiled amusedly, but his mirth was short-lived when he finally spotted their destination. Gradually, he slowed their pace and brought them to a stop next to the shared washrooms. "Sir," He nodded his head in the direction of Laura's tent. "We're here."

"Really?" Baltar spoke excitedly as he peeked over his aides shoulder. "Which one is it?"

"Dead ahead…" Gaeta lowered his voice to a whisper, "…grey tent - red stripe."

"Finally!"

It was then that Gaeta spotted the rock that lay on the ground directly outside the tent. "Sir I really think we should…" But there was no time to discuss a tactical approach; President Baltar was already scurrying along the passageway.

"Mr President wait!" Gaeta called after him in a hushed, yet harsh tone. "Frak." He muttered under his breath as he followed obediently behind, reaching Baltar just as his impatient fingers clasped at the fastener to the entrance.

Before Gaeta could stop him, Baltar yanked the zipper upwards.

"Gotcha!" The President exclaimed, but his overconfidence was soon followed by a peeved "Frak," when he realised there was still another zipper to be opened on the inside.

Gaeta crouched to help as the bumbling President dropped to his knees and fumbled with the entrance.

"How do you get this blasted thing open?" Baltar tugged at the fabric on either side of the zipper to prise it open; his plan of surprising the occupants now completely foiled.

"Aha, I've got it!"

Relieved, they both followed the zippers ascension, clambering to their feet just in time to lock eyes with a very collected looking Laura Roslin.

Baltar nervously glanced around her small living space - there was no sign of Admiral Adama and no place for him to hide.

"President Baltar, Mr Gaeta," Laura sat behind a table littered with school books. She draped one arm leisurely over the back of the wooden chair and peered at them through her glasses, a sardonic smile tugging at her lips. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

xXx

Meanwhile, on a transfer raptor destined for Galactica…

"You two make up?" Saul Tigh slurred at Bill over the top of his drink, dark wiry brows waggling suggestively over bloodshot eyes.

"You realise it's now morning?" Bill nodded disapprovingly towards the small metal container as his friend drained the remnants of whatever gut-rot was contained within.

"Hell, its happy hour somewhere..." Saul snorted as he slid the empty drinks flask back into the material confines of his tunic. "So?"

"So…What?" Bill faked innocence, which even in his intoxicated state Colonel Tigh saw straight through.

"You did, didn't ya?" Saul settled back in his seat and closed his eyes, chuckling to himself as he settled in for the journey. "Lucky son of a bitch," He muttered into his chest.

Bill stifled a smile and turned to look out of the window, wistfully watching New Caprica shrink into the distance as they slowly drifted towards Galactica.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply - relaxing back into his seat, comforting in the fact that he could still smell Laura on his skin; he missed her already. Behind closed lids, he conjured a flurry of erotic images, memories he was sure he would call upon during their time spent apart.

'_Lucky_,' Bill contemplated Saul's words. '_Am I_?'

As grateful as Bill was for the heads-up from Doc Cottle that Baltar was planet side, the doctors timing could not have been worse.

'_She didn't say she loved me…' _No matter how hard Bill tried to forget, Laura's none reciprocity of his declaration had tainted their time together. Until last night, Bill had assumed that their relationship meant as much to Laura as it did to him.

Now Bill had doubts.

xXx

A few days later, as Laura wandered - books in hand - through the settlements towards school, her mind was plagued with thoughts of Bill.

And not for the first time that week.

She genuinely could not stop thinking about him, nor could she stop the smile from creeping across her face when she did.

She would find her mind wandering during classes, blushing when Tory caught her preoccupied gaze with a sobering one of her own. On one occasion, Laura's distracted behaviour had even resulted in a scolding from Tory who had deftly reminded her that daydreaming was for students – not teachers.

But she couldn't help it. Laura was falling in love; she knew it and it felt absolutely wonderful.

'_Then why can't I say it?'_

As she neared the school entrance, Laura's thoughts and pace were interrupted when a short blonde whirlwind darted out of a side street and wrapped its arms around her legs. She stumbled slightly, gasping as some of the books she was carrying fell to the ground, landing in the mud with a splash.

Laura looked down to see Amy Rawlin's smiling face looking up at her. "Hi Miss Roslin!"

"Amy!" Laura exclaimed, the books forgotten as she crouched down to see the young girl, wiping an errant blonde curl from her eyes. "You look so well!"

"Doctor Cottle says I'm zilliant." Amy beamed proudly, hands now clasped behind her back, shoulders swaying. "Mommy says I can come back to school next week."

"Wow, that soon? Doc Cottle is right - you really are resilient." Laura smiled encouragingly, "Is your mommy with you now?" She looked down the passageway that the young girl had sprung from.

"No Ma'am." Amy shook her head, pigtails bouncing with the movement. "Mr Zarek brought me here to see you."

Laura straightened, "Vice President Zarek brought you here?"

"Yup." Amy nodded enthusiastically.

"Is that right?" Laura looked around them to see if she could spot the Vice President. "And where is Mr Zarek now?"

"I'm right behind you."

"Oh," Startled, Laura spun to find Tom Zarek standing close, wiping down her books that had fallen to the ground.

"Sorry to sneak up on you, it was my intention to catch you at school before class – but it appears that _someone_ had other plans." He smiled down at Amy and she smiled back sweetly. "Would you like me to help you with those?" He nodded to the books that Laura was still holding.

"Um…sure," Laura was slightly taken aback at the gesture, "Thank you." She smiled thinly as she passed the books, eyeing him suspiciously as he took them in his arms.

Zarek's wounds from his altercation over the antivirals had started to heal, but he still sported an angry bruise below his right eye. As Laura's gaze drifted northwards their eyes met, and she realised she had been caught staring.

"It seems Amy heals faster than you do." At Zarek's confused expression, Laura touched a fingertip to her own cheek bone.

"Oh that…" He nodded in understanding, smiling sheepishly before he quipped "…You should see the other guys,"

"I'm sure," Laura released a short laugh that lapsed quickly into an amused hum. "Come on…" She cocked her head in the direction of the school, "I should be helping Tory set up…"

"Right,"

The three walked in silence; Amy charged ahead, occasionally turning to make sure that her unusual school-journey companions were close behind. As they neared the school, Laura stole a sideways glance at Zarek; he seemed relaxed in the settlements which seemed undoubtedly strange for someone, who only days ago was attacked by colonists.

His uncharacteristic altruism was unsettling at best and Laura was by no means fooled.

"The rain's stopped." Zarek broke the silence with an attempt at small talk.

"For now." Laura grimaced as she looked skyward; ominous grey clouds loomed overhead.

They slowed as they reached the school and Laura watched as Amy skipped happily towards a group of friends.

"It's amazing how quickly she has recovered," Zarek said as he followed Laura's line of sight, "I'm just pleased that I could help."

"What do you want Tom?" Laura, tiring of Zarek's façade, stopped dead in her tracks and turned to address him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I appreciate your assistance with retrieving the antivirals and with Officer Wilson, truly I do, but the people's politician act…" Laura gestured towards Amy, "Cut the crap Tom - what's in this for you?"

Zarek dropped his head and smiled sombrely. "I'm sorry you feel that way Laura…"

"Oh?" Laura's eyebrows retreated to her hairline, "Can you blame me? You only offered assistance after I indebted myself to you - which is hardly a solid foundation for trust."

"I get it," He handed her back the books he had been carrying. "I understand why you're suspicious of my intentions."

Laura bent slightly to gather the books in her arms.

"But I assure you Laura, you are no longer indebted to me." He bowed his head submissively and moved to leave, walking slowly towards Amy and her friends.

She watched him go, a frown tweaking at her brow. '_What is he up to_?'

He had only walked a few paces before Laura gave into her curiosity.

"Mr Vice President, wait!" She called after him and when he stopped and turned, she took a step towards him. "Why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" She asked puzzled.

"For showing me their suffering." He looked towards Amy. "Tucked away shuffling paper for Baltar, it's easier to think of these people as numbers."

"And now?"

"You've opened my eyes."

At her sceptical expression, he continued. "Don't forget why I was incarcerated in the first place Laura."

"For acts of terrorism." She stated plainly.

"Hmmm, some would say I'm a freedom fighter," He playfully bobbed his head and flashed a smile in the face of her obstinacy, "but you can't deny that human rights were always my motivation."

"So you've seen your people suffering first-hand." She tilted her chin goadingly. "Now what?"

"I'd like to help."

Laura dropped her hip, shifting the weight of the books. "I'm listening."

"You know these people Laura, you live amongst them, and you understand their needs. If I'm to do this, I need your guidance."

Laura hummed, nibbling at the inside of her cheek as she contemplated his suggestion. "Is President Baltar aware of this project… or is it strictly extra-curricular?"

"The latter," He smiled. "Unless we want it turned into a hollow gesture to gain popularity?"

Laura didn't miss a beat. "You should know - President Baltar is convinced I am somehow involved in a plot to overthrow him."

"All the more reason to keep this between us."

Laura narrowed her eyes, her lips pursed. "Alright," She said after a brief silence. "I'm open to hearing your ideas…come by the school tomorrow about 5."

He nodded, a fleeting smile gracing his lips. "I'll be there."

As he turned to leave Laura stopped him, "But Tom," her words were laced with rancour. "Just for the record, I still don't trust you."

xXx

"Admiral Adama Sir!" Race track chased after The Admiral and Colonel Tigh as they left the flight deck, bound for their respective quarters.

"At ease," Bill rasped and the saluting pilot relaxed her stance. "What is it Racetrack?"

"Sir, you left this on the raptor," She handed him a small package, loosely wrapped in brown paper and tied with a piece of string.

Bill took it, turning it over in his hands. "This isn't mine." He outstretched his arm to hand the mysterious package back.

Racetrack frowned. "But there's a tag, see…" She signalled for him to flip it, "It's tucked inside the flap at the top…"

Bill complied and turned the package up on its end – sure enough there was a note scribbled on a piece of cardboard, clearly marked 'Admiral Adama.'

"Admiral?" Saul piped up behind them, concern at the suspicious package audible in his tone - it wouldn't be the first time an explosive devise had appeared on Galactica.

"It's okay Colonel." Now Bill had removed the note, the paper gaped enough so that he could see clearly what was contained within.

"What is it Admiral?"

Bill drew the item from the package, holding it at eyelevel between his index finger and thumb. "It's an audio tape."

TBC

End Notes:

Thanks for reading .

I move house this week and won't be getting a phone line for a whole month (!) so I'll be using one of those dongle thingamabobs with restricted data usage *Sulking about it*, so if there is a delay in me posting the next chapter, blame British Telecom!


	25. Chapter 25

Author notes:

I'm ba-ack! :D

Sorry it has taken me soooo long to update the story this time – but now that we have phone-line again ('about time!') I should be back to updating more regularly!

Thanks for your reviews and PM's – they really keep me motivated. This chapter is for murphycat, to help her through the week

The Missing Link – Chapter 25

"Your parents are here, good job today everyone!" Laura shouted her customary farewell over the loud chatter that erupted at the end of every school day. "But, please remember that there is a test tomorrow." Her words were followed by a chorus of moans, "Yes I know, nobody likes a test – but I expect you to all be on top form!"

As the children filed out of the tent to meet their respective parents, Laura weaved through them against the flow, en route to her desk. Once there she flopped down heavily in her chair.

"Gods, that was exhausting!" She hung her head over the back of the chair, arms hanging loosely over the wooden sides "Is it just me or were they particularly difficult today?"

At Tory's non response Laura sat up straight and eyed her suspiciously. The younger woman, who was currently busying herself with clearing the student's desks, had been distant all day.

"Is everything alright Tory?"

Tory stopped what she was doing and brought her puzzled gaze to meet Laura's.

"It's just that you seem…" Laura pursed her lips as she searched for the right words "a little distracted."

"I'm fine." Tory spoke through a forced smile and Laura was by no means convinced.

She watched as Tory cleared the rest of the stationary from the children's tables and moved to deposit them in a plastic container at the back of the tent. Laura sat, resting her chin on the palm of her hand, the fingers of her spare hand lightly drumming the desk as she patiently waited for Tory to succumb to her scrutiny.

Eventually she conceded.

"What did Tom Zarek want this morning?" Tory asked with her back to Laura, dropping the last of the items into the container and sealing the lid. "Did I see him leave with Amy Rawlins?" She turned and crossed her arms at her chest – wrapping her long grey cardigan around her midriff as she took a slow stroll back across the tent.

"Yes," Laura nodded, "yes, you did." She placed her palms flat on the desk and pushed herself to her feet. "It appears that the Vice President has taken a bit of a shine to the Rawlins family."

"That seems rather odd." Tory reached the opposite side of the desk.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Did he say what his intentions were?"

"He said…" Laura faltered slightly as she pre-empted Tory's inevitable reaction. "He said that he wants to help them – to help others in the same situation."

"And you trust him?"

"I'm not sure yet." Laura answered honestly, a tight grimace forming on her lips. "He has asked me to help him."

"He made you a proposition?" Tory raised her eyebrows.

"Of sorts." Laura took her bag from where it hung over the back of the chair and started to fill it with papers from the desk. She kept her eyes down, avoiding Tory's scrutinising glare. "He wants to meet with me tonight."

"And you agreed to this meeting?" Tory asked - her eyes wide. "Alone?"

"That's right." Laura raised her chin defiantly.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Tory shook her head.

"Tory," Laura rolled her eyes, dropping the files that she was holding on to the table. "Whilst I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing …."

"Not to sound unfeeling Ma'am, but my concern is not for your wellbeing." Tory interrupted the offensive.

"Meaning?" Laura narrowed her eyes.

"You _will_ be in the running to be President again someday…" Tory said - matter of fact.

"Is that right?" Laura forcibly shoved the last of the paperwork into her bag.

"…and forgive me Laura, but my concern is for your reputation. Meeting with Zarek … people will talk and…"

"Oh?" Laura's eyebrows retreated to her hairline "And what exactly will they be saying?"

Tory began to squirm under Laura's stern glare, "Ma'am I…"

"No go ahead Tory, you started this – I want to hear you say it."

"Ma'am your reaction to Admiral Adama after the shooting…that's already started circulating in the rumour mill and…"

"And you're concerned that my spending time with The Vice President will, what? Look like I'm 'sleeping with the enemy'?"

"Something like that."

"Well, as you are no longer my political aide, my reputation is no longer your concern Tory." Laura snapped, "And quite frankly I am appalled that you would consider me to be short sighted."

"Laura I,"

"Leave it," Laura silenced Tory by holding out her hand, before swinging her bag over her shoulder and turning to leave.

"Laura wait," Tory called after her.

"Did it ever occur to you Tory," Laura spun around as she reached the doorway, "that I might not want to be President again? That I might actually want to live my life for me, instead of living it for the people? "

"Um..."

"I thought not."

Laura turned and exited the school tent, leaving Tory in stunned silence.

xXx

"The Admiral was in her tent Felix, I just know it." Baltar paced his office on Colonial One. "They've being plotting against me and now it transpires that my own Doctor may be in on it as well. You know, I always suspected Cottle…ever since he gave me those blasted '_anti-anxiety_' pills on Founders Day - my system was blocked up for weeks." The President rubbed his abdomen to stress his past discomfort.

Felix Gaeta's nose wrinkled at the image Baltar's words presented. "You know Mr President, there could be a more obvious reason for the Admiral's presence on New Caprica..."

"Such as?"

"You must have heard the rumours."

Baltar harrumphed and dismissed Gaeta's suggestion with a flick of his wrist "Who hasn't?" He sank into his chair, "But if The Admiral and Laura Roslin were, shall we say, involved – why would they need to hide it now?"

Gaeta frowned and took a seat opposite The President.

"I'll tell you why Felix," Baltar slammed his open palm on the desk before Gaeta had a chance to respond. "So that when they overthrow my leadership – she can step right back into this office and nobody will ever think to question her ability to rule without military bias!"

Gaeta rolled his eyes. "Mr President, I think you're over thinking this. We don't even know for sure that The Admiral even met with Laura Roslin yesterday – this is all conjecture."

"But I'm right!" Baltar snapped and reached for the phone, "And I'll prove it to you – Get me the Admiral!" He bellowed into the receiver. "I'm going to demand that he meets with me," He continued to address his aide "I want this out in the open – no more sneaking around, he has to know that we're on to them!"

'_You're on to them,'_ Gaeta internalised, _'please don't bring me into this.'_

"_I'm sorry President Baltar, Admiral Adama is not available to speak with you" _came the response from Galactica.

"What do you mean he's not available? Interrupt him! I'm The President dammit and I demand to speak with The Admiral!"

"_He's not here Mr President. Says here in the log that he left Galactica around 1500 hours_."

"Left Galactica?" Baltar's voice raised a whole octave. "To go where?"

"_New Caprica Sir, he should have arrived about an hour ago_."

"Frak!" Baltar yelled as he slammed the receiver into its holster.

"What is it Mr President?" Gaeta asked, concerned by Baltar's peevish display.

"Let's just say, that that The Admiral's need for discretion seems to have dissipated somewhat."

xXx

Laura powered away from the school tent, worn boots sloshing through the saturated soil of the pathway, fine drizzle spotting her glasses.

She had no reason to leave the school, considering she was due to meet Zarek there in a little under an hour – but she couldn't spend another second being patronised by Tory.

'_How dare she_?'

Laura was unsure if Tory was insinuating that people would gossip because they'd think it strange for her to be meeting her political rival – or simply because Zarek was a man?

She had a feeling it was the latter.

'_Since when did my sex-life become the topic of conversation amongst colonials?'_

And then there was the added caveat of '_You will be in the running to be president again someday_.' Did Tory expect her to live life like a Vestal Virgin, just on the off chance that she would run for political office?

There was however, some truth to Laura's response; she wasn't actually sure that she wanted to be President again. It had taken the recent shift in her relationship with Bill to make her appreciate what she had been missing.

As President, Laura now realised that she hadn't been living – merely existing for the good of civilisation and now, she was more than ready to be selfish.

'_Bill…,' _Laura sighed and felt her anger start to ebb, their last night together was already starting to feel like a distant memory.

As pleasant as her recollection of their last encounter was, her reaction to Bill's confession of love had unquestionably affected their time together – Laura just prayed to the Gods that her none reciprocation hadn't done irreparable damage.

The explanation for her lack of response was so simple; almost everybody that Laura Roslin had ever loved had died.

The only relationship she'd had since that tragic car accident claimed the lives of her remaining family members was with President Adar, and that was hardly an affair to remember.

Various motel rooms and the occasional quick frak across his desk did not a meaningful relationship make - but it was all she could allow herself at that time. Any delight she might have felt at falling in love would have been tainted by the fear of painful abandonment.

Apparently, that was still the case. When those three small words fell from Bill's lips, Laura had panicked.

'_Bill needs to know that I love him too.'_

Laura smiled to herself.

Maybe a public display of emotion would be enough to show Bill just how much he meant to her and that would certainly create a stir amongst the settlers.

"Frak 'em all._"_ She muttered under her breath. '_Let them talk.'_

As Laura rounded the final corner to her tent, something she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Is that..?" Standing plain as day outside her tent, hands on hips and looking to the sky was none other than Bill Adama. "Gods…"

Laura's mouth went dry. It appeared that the opportunity to tell Bill how she felt had surfaced more quickly than she had thought.

xXx

Bill looked to the sky, squinting against the fine rain and wondering just what in the hell he was doing back on New Caprica so soon.

It was a bold move - especially after almost being caught 'in the act' by President Baltar. Bill assumed that there would almost certainly be repercussions for his actions.

'_But I had no choice.'_

He slipped a hand inside his trouser pocket and brushed his fingers across the small plastic audio tape within. Questions swirled around his mind - who was behind the recordings? How long had they been listening?

'_Our most intimate moments recorded…' _The intrusion sickened him to his core…but Laura…what else could the owner of the device have heard? What other secrets were they now privy to?

Bill's musings were interrupted by a slender arm encircling his waist from behind.

'_Laura._'

"Back so soon?" Laura purred in his ear as she snuggled against his back, seemingly oblivious to passers-by.

Bill stiffened at the unexpected contact; his heart still felt bruised. He had thought of little else since they parted ways last night - Laura didn't love him and he felt like a Gods dammed fool.

He stepped out of her embrace and turned to face her at a safe distance.

Laura frowned and took another step towards him, her hand touching his forearm. "I don't care who sees us Bill…" She smiled devilishly, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Laura, no." Once again Bill recoiled from her touch and this time the pain in her expression was evident.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Bill kept his expression stoic and simply gestured with a nod to the entrance of her tent. "After you."

Laura scowled, but conceded - making short work of the fastenings and stepping inside. Bill followed closely behind and once he had crossed the threshold, she spun to face him instantly - almost knocking him off balance.

"What the frak is going on Bill? Is this about last night?" Her green eyes bored into his. "Look, when you said that you…" Bill moved quickly to silence Laura -covering her mouth with his hand.

Startled, Laura took a step backwards - but he followed. Her initial reaction was to struggle against his hand, but when Bill bought a solitary finger to his own lips – realisation hit.

"Shhh."

Her eyes widened and she nodded in understanding '_Somebody was listening_.'

Bill slowly removed his hand and Laura stood, rooted to the centre of the room as he conducted a sweep of her living space. _'Oh Gods…He's searching for a listening device.'_

His movements were painfully slow - meticulous even, as he searched every crease - every nook and cranny of the tarpaulin structure.

A sick feeling started to coil in Laura's gut. _'How did Bill know there was a device? Who put it there? What have they recorded? How long has it been here? Oh Gods…last night…'_

After searching the space by the door, Bill began to run his fingers along the seam where the canvas sides met the floor. He covered the whole tent until he reached the makeshift bed in the corner.

He glanced over his shoulder at Laura, and she swallowed hard, her mouth and throat suddenly felt parched - this was the last stone left unturned.

Bill leant back on his haunches, grabbed the edge of the mattress and flipped it over.

Laura saw Bill's shoulders tense. "No…" She broke the silence – knowing that without a doubt, Bill had found something. Eventually, when Bill didn't move, her curiosity won out and she took a small, tentative step forwards - leaning to peer over his shoulder.

Crudely taped to the bottom of the mattress by a strip of masking tape, was a small black recording microphone.

After a few beats Bill removed the device and stood abruptly, stamping down hard and crushing it under the sole of his boot.

Laura staggered back, surprised by his sudden movement. Her legs felt weak and she slumped to the floor "I can't believe it…" Her eyes remained on the broken pieces of plastic and foam. "Bill…"

He pulled a chair out from under the table and took a seat in front of Laura, bringing his eyes down to meet hers.

"How did you know Bill? How did you know that someone was listening?"

Casually, Bill removed the audio tape from his pocket and offered it to her. "Someone sent me this."

Laura held the small tape between her fingers. "What did it record?" She closed her eyes, already anticipating his answer.

"Last night." Bill spoke through gritted teeth and got to his feet. "Every frakking last word of it."

If it wasn't humiliating enough that Laura hadn't reciprocated his adorations – someone had recorded that very moment for him to revisit and analyse.

The silence on the tape after he had muttered those heartfelt words was deafening.

"Who…" She looked up at him, her eyes starting to well with tears. "I mean, why would they want...?"

"Why do you think?" He snapped. "The same reason Officer Wilson was spying on you – somebody wants you ruined Laura. I should have seen this coming..." Bill tuned away from her sharply, linking his fingers behind his head.

"You're mad at me?" Laura got to her feet.

"No," Bill sighed, his back still to her. "I just," He dropped his arms to his side and turned back to face her "I think we should end this."

"This?" Laura frowned and waved her hand back and forth between them. "Us, this? Why?"

"Think that's fairly obvious."

"Bill they already have the recording – how much worse could it get?"

"It's not just about us. You admitted that you tried to throw the election, that you had no regrets."

"I know what I said Bill, but my point still stands – they already have the recording."

"If that knowledge was all they needed, the recording would be in the hands of Baltar by now."

"How do you know that it isn't? How do you know that Baltar isn't the one that sent you the tape in the first place? He knew that you were on New Caprica, he turned up here shortly after you had left!"

"But he had to ask Cottle for directions."

"That doesn't mean anything – he could have had Officer Wilson plant the device."

"What about Zarek?"

"I don't think so Bill."

"Why the frak not? Did he have the opportunity? Yes. Does he have motive? Yes."

"But he helped me find the anti-viral; he's started to take an interest in the community. Bill he's trying to get me on side – it wouldn't make any sense. Why would he want to blackmail us?"

"Why so defensive?" Bill's jaw was tight, his mouth twitched.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Bill swiftly shifted the conversation, "Look, Laura what was recorded last night…you confessed to rigging an election."

"I don't care who knows."

"You implicated us both."

"The damage is done Bill."

"They'll put us behind bars."

"I've been there before."

"The brig is a honeymoon cruise compared being incarcerated here – they keep inmates in pits."

"I don't care!" Laura raised her voice, "Bill, how can you just stand there and tell me that you want to end this? After what you said last night…"

"That?" He spat out, "Well, you made it pretty clear that you don't feel the same."

"Bill don't talk like that," Laura softened her tone, now realising the true source of his anger.

"Why the hell not? What is this to you Laura, really? You just caught up in the excitement of sneaking around again?"

"What do you mean '_again_'?" Laura narrowed her eyes.

"Adar."

"Gods Bill," Laura shook her head and raised her jaw defensively – his words were so bitter, meant to maim. It was an unexpected element to his personality, but Bill being a military man, she supposed it made sense. He knew exactly how to hit her where it hurt.

"Yeah I know about your affair."

The self-satisfied expression that flashed across Bill's features was enough to push Laura over the edge.

"And you chose_ this_ moment to use it against me, you son of a bitch!" Laura's voice remained measured, but that did little to mask the hurt behind her words. "Get out."

Bill seemed un-phased by her request. "The tape?" He held out his hand, staring her down.

Laura, refusing to break eye contact, blindly placed the audio tape in Bill's hand and balled his fist around the object – leaning in close. "Get out."

Bill simply left, without uttering a single word.

xXx

Fifteen minutes later, instead of going to meet Vice President Zarek – Laura headed to the nearest bar.

End Notes:

I think after all that arguing – Laura deserves a stiff drink!

Thanks for reading


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Notes: **Thanks for the reviews guys; they really help keep me motivated and real life is so distracting at the moment!

This is the penultimate chapter of Part 1 and it's a bit of an angst fest! (Yes…Part 1 – but don't worry, Part 2 The Occupation is nowhere near as long and I do have the end plotted out I promise )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Missing Link Chapter 26**

Many makeshift bars had been set up in the settlements on New Caprica, and today for the very first time, Laura Roslin was grateful that she lived within a stone's throw of one.

She perched on a wooden bar stool that wobbled precariously upon the uneven ground below the tarpaulin floor, nursing her third glass of moonshine…or was it her fourth?

She looked around the dimly lit room, her bloodshot gaze traveling toward the bar's entrance and into the blackness beyond. Laura suddenly realised, as she stared unblinking at the darkness outside the tent, that she had no idea what the time was. Not that she cared.

Bill's words had cut her more deeply than she had ever imagined words could; so she drank to forget, to numb her pain, but with each sip - the heartache crept in.

So, they had discovered a listening device. Their secrets now lay in the hands of Gods know who, for the purposes of frak knows what.

Laura sighed; they could have dealt with whatever came their way together – stood tall and strong in the face of adversity.

'_Surely, we would have been stronger together.'_

The recording had already been made. The truth was out. The damage had been done and they certainly couldn't take it back now.

Nor could Bill retract his words. '_Bastard_.'

How could she have allowed herself to fall so deeply? Why had she let him in?

"Frak it." Laura mumbled to herself, shrugging as she knocked back her drink; the clear liquid burning her throat like battery acid. "Another please, John." She croaked, tipping her glass towards the bartender.

The greying man threw a towel casually over his shoulder, moved slowly towards her and rested the bottles glass neck upon the brim of Laura's expectant tumbler - poised to pour.

"It's Joe," The barman corrected her, wise eyes looking at Laura with an expression borne out of both annoyance and pity. "Ma'am, don't you think you should slow it down a bit?"

Laura fixed Joe with an icy glare that she reserved for her most badly behaved students, and spoke slowly and precisely in an attempt to mask her developing inebriation. "Don't you think you should just do your job, Joe?"

"Well alright then Ms Roslin," Joe shrugged defeatedly and tipped the bottle, "but those cubits you gave me's only good for one more drink."

"I'll get that one."

Laura stiffened and glanced over her shoulder, searching out the source of the voice; but she needn't have. The familiar, wearing tones of Ellen Tigh were recognisable to her anywhere - even after months of separation.

'_Great_,' Laura internalised

"Ellen," She greeted the blonde woman through a false smile. "How nice to see you – is the Colonel with you?"

"I'll take a glass of whatever that is…" Ellen signalled to Joe and plonked herself on a stool, twisting her upper body towards Laura. "Nope," She smiled back with equal affectation, "just lil' old me."

Laura frowned into her drink, but didn't care enough to press Ellen on the whereabouts of her husband – having one Tigh for company was definitely enough.

"So, Laura…" Ellen looked around the bar, purely for effect - already knowing the answer to her yet unspoken question. "Are you drinking alone?"

"I was." Laura responded bitterly, her argument with Bill lessening her desire to keep up pretences with his best friend's wife.

"Hmmm," Ellen continued - Laura's blatant rudeness bouncing off of the blonde's impervious self-assurance. "Tough day at school?"

Laura harrumphed quietly, the edges of her lips coiling into a tight smile. "Of sorts." She stated simply, deciding not to rise to Ellen's provocation. Instead, she eyed the other woman curiously out of the corner of her eye. "What brings you to New Caprica?"

Ellen's drink arrived and she accepted it eagerly, sipping the fiery liquid with ease; it appeared that years of heavy drinking had toughened her pallet. "Bill didn't tell you?"

Laura placed her own glass on the wooden bar and turned in her seat to face Ellen, suddenly interested in what the woman had to say. "Tell me what?"

"Oh Bill's an old stick in the mud, but I knew he'd come around eventually." Ellen waved her hand in the space between them dismissively and took another sip of her drink. "Saul and I are finally leaving that retched bucket of rust!"

"You're settling?"

"That's right..." Ellen beamed. "Neighbour!" The blonde giggled girlishly as she took another swig of her drink.

Laura narrowed her eyes; she had gotten the impression from Bill that Colonel Tigh hadn't been too pleased at the prospect of settling on New Caprica. "That's great news," She lied, "Tell me…When did The Admiral change his mind?"

"Just yesterday…" Ellen tucked an errant strand of her hair behind her ear and adjusted her lilac sweater around her bust-line, "Saul arrives any day now…" She leant in a little closer, as if she were about to disclose a secret "So, I thought I'd get to, you know, meet the locals before he arrives."

Laura's fake smile was frozen on her face as she followed Ellen's gaze over to a group of mining workers huddled around a table playing Triad. "A girl's got to have a_ little_ fun," She smirked as she hopped off of her seat and slinked over to the young men, shamelessly cooing "Hello boys, any room for me?"

Laura looked on as the blonde skilfully situated herself in the middle of the workers, but her mind wasn't on Ellen's barefaced infidelity - suspicion was gnawing at her insides.

In light of discovering the recording device, was it possible that Bill had reassigned Colonel Tigh to New Caprica just to keep an eye on her?

Laura pushed her drink aside, suddenly feeling like she'd had too much.

Unsteadily getting to her feet; she quietly slipped out of the bar into the night - only to bump into yet another familiar face.

**xXx**

Bill stared intently into the mirror; his troubled reflection stared ominously back.

'_What's to love?'_ He brooded, distastefully running his eyes over greying hair and tired, pitted skin.

Sighing, Bill dropped his gaze to the sink and palming cold water over his face, he reached blindly for a hand towel. He patted down his moustache - droplets of cool water clinging to the fine hairs, and he reminisced about happier times…

'_You know what? I think it's actually growing on me.' _Laura told him teasingly, when he had asked her what she thought of the new addition to his top lip.

'_Really?_' He had joked. _'And there's me thinking it was growing on me…'_

She had smiled broadly at him then, playfully swatting his arm before asking him to follow her into her tent - the longing in her green eyes making her intentions explicitly clear.

And that was when it happened.

That was the exact moment that Bill Adama realised that he had, without a doubt, fallen desperately, head over heels in love with Laura Roslin.

Bill brought his gaze back up to the mirror, staring bitterly at his reflection. "You're a damned joke."

Roughly placing the white towel back on the rail, he turned and left the head, flicking the light switch as he stomped towards his rack.

Bill intentionally hadn't revealed his feelings towards Laura immediately; he had wanted to be sure that she felt the same way. In her reaction to the shooting, he had glimpsed something within her that convinced him she really did love him – but evidently, he had been wrong.

He sat heavily on the edge of the mattress and bent to unlace his boots – his mind drifting back to their argument earlier that day.

He always suspected that Laura had been sleeping with former president Adar – right up to the fall of the colonies, but her reaction today had definitely confirmed it. The fact that she had been having sex with the man meant absolutely nothing to Bill, but he had assumed by Laura's silence on the matter that she believed it would.

So like a good soldier in battle, Bill had prayed on that weakness – lashing out with callous words, accusations that in the heat of the moment, he used with intent to maim.

As he toed off his boots, his anger towards her slowly began to ebb. He recalled the look on her face when he had used her affair against her – how her lower lip had trembled when she had told him to leave.

Bill collapsed onto his side and swung his legs up onto the mattress, draping an arm over his face to shield his tired eyes from the overhead light.

Laura was hurting and it was his fault, '_I'm a bastard_.'

He realised now that his anger had been misdirected. He wasn't angry at Laura – she had never intentionally misled him. He was angry at himself for misreading the signals, for being an old fool and falling too deeply, too quickly.

And now, somebody somewhere had a recording of their most intimate moments – to be used for means unknown and there was nothing they could do but wait for the onslaught.

'_We could have weathered the storm together – we are stronger that way.' _But the pain was still too raw, the wound in his heart too fresh.

Bill rolled onto his side to face the bulkhead, concealing the tears that stung his eyes from the empty room.

It was hopeless.

They were about to be exposed in the worst possible way, and they would have to face that humiliation alone.

**xXx**

"Are you following me, Mr Vice President?" Laura spoke calmly, unperturbed by the sight of Tom Zarek emerging from the shadows outside the entrance to Joe's bar.

"You were supposed to meet me at the school, Laura." He responded flatly, his voice barely audible above the music and chatter emanating from inside.

"So…you decided the best course of action was to what Tom?" She asked flippantly, narrowing her eyes, her lips quirking into a mocking smirk. "Wait for me outside in the dark?"

Zarek's dark eyebrows twitched in reaction to her sarcasm, but he said nothing in response.

"Look," Laura rolled her eyes and pulled her heavy woollen cardigan tighter around her slight frame – once the rainfall had stopped the temperature started to plummet "I've had one hell of a day - I just want to go back to my tent and forget all about it. So if you'll excuse me," She took a side step, moving to push past him but Zarek grabbed her arm. She paused, scowling down at his hand before bringing her angry gaze up to meet his.

"I waited out here because I didn't think we should be seen together..." Zarek dipped his head in the direction of the bar "…so publically."

Laura's mind flashed back to her disagreement with Tory earlier that day - why was everybody so concerned for her reputation all of a sudden?

"Thank you for your consideration Mr Vice President." She pulled her arm from his light grasp, tipsily stumbling backwards. "But my reputation is none of your concern…" She righted herself, raising her chin defiantly. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"I'm sorry…Your reputation?" Zarek frowned and shook his head. "Laura I think you misunderstand me – President Baltar was here only a few days ago; if he were to discover that I met with you…" He trailed off as he saw realisation touch Laura's soft features.

"Oh," She thanked the Gods that the darkness hid the shade of crimson in her cheeks. "I thought that…"

"Oh…you thought that I thought…" Zarek bore an amused expression as he moved his hand back and forth between them "people would think that you and I were…"

Laura wrinkled her nose, cringing at her stupidity and cursing her alcohol consumption. "It's just something that Tory said earlier I…," she shook her head "…please, forget I said anything." She dropped her gaze to the floor and moved to walk past him, but Zarek took a step backwards, blocking her pathway and raising his hands in mock defeat.

"Hey," His lopsided smile betrayed his attempt to conceal his amusement. "Your secret's safe with me."

"It's not funny," She protested weakly, her eyes warning him not to persist while she fought the smile that was creeping onto her own face.

As Zarek's smile broadened into a wide grin, so did Laura's and a small chuckle escaped her lips that within seconds, developed into full blown hysterics.

"I'm sorry I…" Laura took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's been such an awful day and…God's…"

"No problem," Zarek composed himself, "There's not much makes me smile these days…feels good."

Finally getting her giggles under control, Laura offered him a genuine smile and nodded in agreement. The day had truly taken its toll on her and their shared laughter had offered a much need reprieve.

"So…" She turned and began a slow stroll from the bar, crossing her arms at her chest to keep out the icy cold breeze. "Have you been waiting out here long?"

"A while…" Zarek fell in step and looked at this watch, "It's important we discuss a way out of this mess as soon as possible."

"This mess, New Caprica? Or this mess, Gaius Baltar?"

"Both."

"Guilty conscience?" Laura asked flatly, her gaze focussed dead ahead.

Zarek smiled wryly and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his thigh-length black coat. "I helped Baltar win the election, so, I'll shoulder some blame - but New Caprica wasn't just a political tool, at least in my mind." He glanced sideways and caught Laura's eyes with his own, he could clearly see the scepticism in her expression. "I know that you'll find this hard to believe Laura, but like everyone else – I too longed to plant my feet on solid ground, to breathe fresh air…Look," He stopped suddenly and Laura turned hesitantly to face him. "I know you don't like me very much…"

"I don't really know you, Tom." She answered honestly. Apart from the occasional governmental liaison, his brief assistance during the coup and what she had read in his file – the real Tom Zarek was a complete stranger to her.

"And you don't trust me," Laura's lips set into a thin line as Zarek pressed on. "I understand your uncertainty; in your eyes I'm a terrorist, your political adversary – and if I were you, I probably wouldn't trust me either…but I'm being genuine here Laura. " His hazel eyes, pleaded with hers. "You may take umbrage with my methods, but I have fought for the good of humankind my entire political career. I'm not about to stop now."

Laura watched the Vice President intently, observing him as she would in a debate. She looked for tells – signs that he was lying, searching for an opportunity to call him on it. But nothing surfaced. Either Zarek was telling the truth, or the moonshine she'd consumed was telling her lies.

Truthfully, she wasn't ready to go back to her lonely tent and the scene of her fight with Bill. A sober Laura would know that being drunk and in the company of a man she didn't completely trust was a terrible idea, but that was exactly what she needed right now - company and an opportunity to discuss something positive. The fact that the discussion would be with a man that Bill despised, did help to ease her pain somewhat.

"Alright." She said firmly with a nod of her head, turning on her heel and walking into darkness.

"Alright?" Zarek called from behind.

"Yes, alright. " She repeated over her shoulder, "We can have that meeting."

Zarek smiled to himself and then jogged to catch her up. "Now?" he asked once he reached her side.

"Let's head to the school as planned" Laura unfolded her arms and pointed to the route ahead "we can talk there."

TBC

Thanks for reading; I'd love to hear your thoughts and theories ;)


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Notes:** Okay folks, I'm sorry that I haven't posted for a while – this chapter was a BEAST to write! So to compensate for my tardiness I give you - a chapter that is 3 times longer, appearances by both Baltar and Cottle, some heavy petting (not involving the former *shudder*) and a reveal!

**Thanks: **This is also the last chapter *sniff* and I would like to take the opportunity to thank everyone that has ever taken the time to send me a review. This story has taken up so much of my time, and although I have enjoyed writing it, your comments are what really kept me going.

Special thanks to Startled Boris & Sonya C who both sent me a review for almost every single chapter! You guys are awesome *hugs*

**Chapter Rating**: M – just to be safe…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Missing Link – Chapter 27**

Tom watched appreciatively as Laura bent to unzip the school door and his attentions did not go unnoticed. This wasn't the first time that Laura had felt Tom Zarek's gaze drifting over her form - it was however, the first time that her skin didn't crawl at the concept.

'_What am I doing?_'

She could have crouched to open the padlock that sealed the entrance to her classroom, but instead she chose to bend at the waist - knowing full well the image such a manoeuvre created, even under the bulk of her clothes.

She wanted him to look. It made her feel powerful and more than anything right now, Laura craved to regain the control that Bill had robbed her of with his false declarations of love and bitter remarks about her affair.

Even though several hours had now passed, the drinks Laura consumed to help her forget seemed to be fuelling her anger; she could feel resentment towards Bill coiling in her gut.

How dare he use her affair against her? He hadn't known her then; he hadn't the faintest idea of her situation – how lonely she had been after the passing of her family. What right did he have to be so judgemental?

Laura hadn't told Bill about her relationship with Richard – not because she was ashamed of the infidelity – but because she was aware of how Bill felt about him. He had, on several occasions expressed a dislike for the former President; however recent revelations caused her to suspect that Bill's dislike for Adar had more to do with her and less to do with politics.

Laura set her jaw, flared her nostrils and raised the zip on the tent with considerably more force than was required.

As she moved into the school and turned on the lights, she wondered what Bill's reaction would be if he were to find her alone with the Vice President so soon after their argument. It was clear that Bill had a jealous streak – especially where Tom Zarek was concerned. Maybe he had been a victim of adultery in the past or perhaps it was just because he too had noticed how Zarek looked at her.

Whatever the reason, Bill's reaction at finding them together would certainly be an angry one.

But wasn't that the real reason she had agreed to have the meeting with Zarek tonight? Laura was drunk off her ass and angry as hell – which combined with her vengeful desire to hurt Bill, was a dangerous recipe indeed.

Tossing her hair back over her shoulders, as if the movement would to throw thoughts of Bill to the back of her mind, Laura removed her glasses, tucked them into the neck of her grey sweater and turned towards Tom gracing him with a forced smile. "Take a seat," She waved an arm in the direction of her desk. "I'll just get us some water."

"No need." Zarek said with a grin, pulling a small metal container from his pocket. "It's whiskey." He explained as he tipped the sealed drinks flask toward her. "It's cheap, but a hell of a lot better than what you'll find at Joe's bar."

'_You've had quite enough for one night.' _Her subconscious warned - but against her better judgement, Laura outstretched her arm and took the proffered beverage from his hand. "I'll just get us some glasses."

xXx

Bill paced the floor before the podium in the Wardroom. Just one hour ago, he had been summoned by the President to attend an impromptu meeting on Galactica - but Baltar was yet to arrive. The silence of the empty conference room offered little distraction from the troubles that plagued the Admirals mind.

'_Something has come up that I feel we should discuss Admiral_.' Baltar had said over the comm, his tone dripping with contempt. '_It requires urgent attention._'

"Urgent attention," Bill spat as he stomped angrily across the royal blue carpeted floor, "Then where the frak is he?"

Bill knew that there could only be one reason that Baltar would want to see him so urgently; he had heard the recording.

If a third party was behind the recordings, what would they have to gain by revealing their findings to Baltar so early? Surely the President not knowing the secrets contained within the tape could give them leverage to make demands.

When Laura had voiced that she suspected Baltar was behind the recording device, Bill had thought it unlikely. Baltar had already won the election – he was the man in charge – what more could he possibly want from them? But the speed at which the sneaky politician had arranged this meeting, only days after the recording had surfaced, was suspicious to say the least.

The President knowing of Bill's involvement in the plot to throw the election could bring an end to his Admiralty and then there was Laura…Bill's stomach lurched at the thought of the smarmy little man being privy to their most intimate moments.

During the interrogation of Officer Wilson in Laura's tent, the recording device must have been the reason the officer hadn't wanted to divulge that Baltar had given him orders.

'_That bastard set us up' _Bill angrily clenched his fists_,' and I gave him opportunity.'_ Bill, not for the first time, cursed himself for allowing Baltar to organise the security detail for Laura.

The hatch door to the room swung open, pulling Bill from his thoughts – his attention now focussed squarely on the white haired man in front of him and the cloud of smoke that drifted around his head.

"Major?" Bill's wide eyes spoke of confusion. _'What's he doing here?'_

"Admiral," Cottle observed his superior through narrowed eyes – looking equally as perplexed as he moved further into the conference room. "You know why we're here?"

Before Bill could reply, Baltar – dressed in a black and white pin striped suit and carrying an arm full of files entered the room with Felix Gaeta in tow. "You're here because I summoned you gentlemen." The older men looked on as the President strode purposefully into the room and dropped a stack of files on to the 'U' shaped conference table. "There is something we need to discuss."

xXx

"So, this is the wall of dreams that Amy told me about?" Tom stood in front of the student's art project; admiring the pictures as if they hung on a wall in Caprica's Delphi Museum.

Laura came to stand at his side, passing him a plastic beaker containing a fingers measure of whiskey.

"Yes." She answered softly, a melancholy expression coating her features as her gaze trailed over smiling stick figures, elaborate houses and pretty flowers. "Unfortunately, for me…it serves as more of a reminder to what we've lost." She met Zarek's eyes and took a tentative sip of whiskey from her own cup, her head still swimming from earlier alcohol consumption. "But the children remain optimistic."

Zarek smiled wanly and let his gaze drift back to the drawings. "Children always are…"

Something about the way that Tom said those words, spoke of experience. "Do you have children?"

Zarek turned his head sharply to face her, seemingly shocked by her question and it was then that Laura saw a sadness creep into his hazel eyes; the tell-tale sign of loss. She realised a little too late, that in light of the attacks on the colonies, the real question was '_Did he have any children_?'

Zarek dropped his gaze to the floor, shifting uncomfortably.

Laura shook her head, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. "I'm sorry Tom," She timidly touched his arm, the thick wool coat felt rough under her fingers. "I should never have…" She moved to step away from him but he snapped out of his trance and placed his hand over hers.

"No," He stared intently into her eyes and Laura's breath hitched in her throat. "It's alright." He offered her a weak smile, "I did have children" He dropped his hand from hers and returned his gaze to the pictures on the wall. "I had a daughter."

xXx

"Before we start I'd like to say, that for the record Admiral, when I took office I purposefully left any preconceptions that I had about you at the door." Baltar looked quite small, sitting central to the vast table arrangement – Bill and Cottle perched at opposite ends of the 'U' awaiting some indication as to why they had been pulled away from their daily duties . "I had, rather naively, believed that for the good of the people you and I could put our differences aside and enjoy the strong working relationship that you had shared with my predecessor." He paused for effect. "It is now clear to me that our working relationship was in fact, doomed from the start."

"You sound disappointed. " Bill spoke up; his tone was measured and completely devoid of emotion.

"Disappointed?" Baltar slapped his palms down onto the table in front of him; incensed by Bill's nonchalant reaction. "What you have done Admiral is…is unforgivable!"

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness, Mr President." Bill's posture remained rigid - his back straight, his hands clasped firmly in front of him. He could feel Cottle's eyes burning into the side of his head as he stared the President down – Bill still wasn't entirely sure why the doctor had been called to the meeting in the first place.

"So you're not going to deny it?" Baltar asked - his eyes wide as he looked to Felix Gaeta who was shifting uncomfortably in the seat to his left. "See, Felix." He pointed an accusatory finger in Bill's direction, like a child telling a tale. "The Admiral is not even going to deny his involvement."

"I can see that Mr President. " Gaeta frowned at the Admiral, suspicious as to why he was being so forthcoming.

"I'd always suspected a conspiracy of some sort Admiral – but to find out that people with such standing within the military and the community are having secret meetings right under my nose – carrying on like that - it's disgusting…"

"Disgusting?" Bill spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes Admiral, you bring disgrace to your rank – your people…"

"How dare you?" Baltar's provocations finally cut through Bill's casual façade and he got to his feet; his black leather chair tipped backwards and fell to the floor behind him.

"No!" Baltar stood too, hands planted firmly on his hips. "How dare you, Admiral?"

Cottle, who had remained silent and deeply confused for the majority of their conversation, shifted his gaze back and forth between the two most powerful people in the fleet. Baltar seemed to have discovered that the Admiral and Laura Roslin were having an affair – but Cottle failed to see why the President could take such umbrage with that. Fleet rumours had them down as knocking boots since her cure.

Cottle leant back in the chair and crossed his arms at his chest, frowning as he observed the two leaders; he had still been given no real indication as to why he needed to be there. '_If this shit continues, I'll be patching up the Presidents face.'_

Any questions as to why Cottle was called to be present however were answered with the Presidents next words.

"The two of you," He waved an arm angrily between the Admiral and the Doctor, "Sneaking around - meeting with Laura Roslin in her tent…"

Both men frowned, looked at each other then back to Baltar - speaking in unison "What?"

"Don't play dumb gentleman – the Admiral just confessed."

"Cottle was just treating my head injury!" Bill blurted, uncharacteristically. "He left before…"

Baltar interrupted his excuses. "That's a likely story, Admiral."

"I sure as hell wasn't stayin' in there with them!" Cottle, now fully aware of what night was being called into question, entered the conversation. "Just what kind of sick accusations you making here Mr President?"

"You know full well what I am accusing you of."

The two military men looked at each other; bemused expressions on their faces. "Actually, Mr President…" Bill turned back to face Baltar, his frown deepening in his forehead. "...I don't think that we do."

xXx

"She was called Rosie." Zarek spoke solemnly as he turned from the art project and moved to perch on the edge of a desk, his arms folded over his chest – plastic beaker still clasped in his right hand. "Rosemary Clare. We named her after my mother."

"I'm sorry, Tom…" Laura nodded softly and moved to stand in front of him between the rows of desks, tucking her free hand in her cardigan pocket. "I never had children, but I understand loss…"

He offered her a tight smile and held his drink in the air to toast. "To those we've lost."

"To those we've lost," Laura took another tentative sip of her drink and watched as Zarek drained his beaker and reached to his empty coat pocket for the flask.

"Did she come to see you often?" Laura, realising the flask sat behind her on the desk, twisted to grab it. "In prison, I mean." It occurred to Laura that Tom Zarek had spent the 25 years prior to the attacks incarcerated.

Zarek held out his beaker and readily accepted the offering of more whiskey. "Not since my first year."

"Not in 25 years?" Laura blurted before she could stop herself, the homebrew and whiskey had conspired together and loosened her tongue. She immediately regretted her outburst as an awkward silence filled the space between them.

This was unfamiliar territory for both of them; they didn't share their past – they weren't friends – they weren't even really allies. But something about Zarek, how he had been so taken with Amy, his desire to help her family…it made Laura want to know more. So rather than apologise for prying, she bit her tongue and continued to wait for an answer to her question.

Zarek looked down intently at the amber liquid as he swirled it around in the bottom of his beaker, seemingly contemplating his next words. After what felt like an eternity for Laura, he slowly raised the receptacle to his lips and spoke over the beakers brim, his words falling out in a mumbled rush as his eyes connected with hers momentarily. "Rosie died when she was six years old." He knocked back the whiskey, inhaling sharply through his teeth, his eyes settling on Laura once more. "Car accident...They…" He placed his empty beaker on the table beside him. "…Rosie and her babysitter Sarah were side swiped by a drunk driver on their way back from visiting me in prison."

Laura was stunned. She stood silently, frozen in time as painful memories of her sisters and her father came flooding back.

'_Why is he saying this? Is he lying to me? Does he know about my past?'_

"You know," Zarek continued, oblivious to Laura's internal panic. "They weren't even going to let me go to the funeral; I was supposedly a flight risk." He shook his head, anguish evident in his expression. "How could they think I would run away from my little girl's funeral?"

Laura watched him as he spoke, heard the pain in his voice, saw the hurt in his eyes "Tom," She croaked, unsure of what words to say next. _'Where do even I start?'_

"Laura, are you okay?" Tom's pained expression quickly faded to one of concern. "You look a little pale," He closed the short distance between them and gently took both the whiskey and the drinks flask from her shaking hands; placing them on the desk next to her. "Maybe you should sit down." He suggested, whilst manoeuvring her towards a nearby chair.

Laura complied. She let him lead her to the chair, let him crouch beside her and take her hands in his – it was all she could do to fight back the sob that was caught in the back of her throat.

"Laura, what is it? What's wrong?" He looked up at her, dipping his head in an attempt to see her face which she was hiding behind a shield of auburn waves.

"I'm sorry Tom, I…" He heard her sniff and he removed a hand from where it was linked with hers on her lap and delicately brushed her hair aside, tucking it behind her right ear. Some of the heavy length rebelled and fell forwards again but Laura caught it when she raised her head, just like she caught his eyes.

"What do you know about me Tom?" She asked, eyes bloodshot, voice shaking – but chin held high and proud, "About my past?"

Zarek frowned, confused by her question - but he began to recount what he knew nonetheless. "You lived on Caprica, you taught there for many years before you decided to move into politics. You worked on Mayor Adar's electoral campaign and later became Secretary Of… "

"No." She interrupted him with a frim shake of her head. "That can be read in my file. I meant what you know about _me?_ About _my_ past…about…_my family_..?" Her last words came out as a whisper.

Zarek shook his head slowly, "Nothing…How could I possibly..?"

"There's always a way Tom…" Laura pulled her hand roughly from his grasp, but he grabbed it again – trapping it in between his larger palms.

"Laura wait," He pleaded with her. "What am I missing here?"

She wanted to pull her hand away, to stand up, to ask him to leave - but instead, she stared deep into his hazel eyes. She read that he was confused, she felt his pain and above all else, she saw that he was being sincere.

Her lip trembled; she took a deep breath and spoke in a slow and measured tone. "10 years, three weeks and two days ago…my father, my two sisters and my unborn niece were all killed in a road accident caused by a drunk driver."

"Gods Laura," Tom leant back on his haunches, dropping his gaze to their joined hands; realisation hitting him. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay." She gave his hand a squeeze to emphasise her forgiveness and he met her eyes again. "You know, sometimes I think they were lucky." At his frown she continued, "That they died before all of this…" She threw a glace around the tent. "No running for their lives, no scavenging for the last piece of bread to feed their starving family…" When she saw that he understood, Laura did nothing to stop the tears that fell from her welling eyes, "Sometimes… I wish I'd died in that car with them."

"Hey," Tom got to his feet and pulled Laura to stand with him, gently wiping the tears from her face and pulling her into an embrace. She collapsed into him, letting him hold her - the rough material of his coat rubbing against the wet skin of her cheek as she cried onto his shoulder. "Loss is part of who we all are now. You are not alone in this Laura…but we can't let it define us. All of this," He waved an arm around the school tent, and Laura pulled back to look up at him, "What you're doing here, the wall of dreams – _this_ is what we are fighting for."

Laura looked to the wall - _really_ looked at the paintings, and a watery smile tugged at the corners of her lips, "Smiling flowers and pictures of dogs that look like camels?" She joked, despite the gravity of the situation.

Zarek smiled in response. "And stick figures and castles and…" He frowned, his eyes falling upon a particularly brightly coloured painting. "What the hell _is_ that?"

Laura followed his gaze, "I'm not sure…" She squinted, having already removed her glasses. "A frog…maybe?"

"Okay - and pink spotted frogs." Zarek added with a grin and she smiled back at him genuinely this time; her tears having already subsided. "We've got to remain positive Laura…without that to hold on to…"

"We're frakked." She ended his sentence for him.

"Exactly." He nodded firmly, taking a step back.

Laura realised that her hands still grasped the lapels of Zarek's jacket and she loosened her grip, dropping her arms to her sides quickly - suddenly embarrassed by her outburst. "I'm sorry," She felt her cheeks burning, "I…it appears I'm a bit of an emotional drunk."

"Hey, so am I." Zarek joked, then surprised her by reaching out a hand and cupping her face in his palm, brushing his thumb affectionately across her tear stained cheek. "It seems that we have more in common than we initially thought." He spoke softly, and then closed the space between them.

"You're right." Laura said breathlessly - just as his lips descended on hers.

xXx

"This again?" Bill fought the temptation to roll his eyes. "For the last time Mr President – I am not conspiring with anyone to overthrow your presidency!"

"Really, Admiral? How else do you explain your frequent visits to New Caprica?"

"Why should I need to?"

"You just admitted to doing _something_ Admiral. As your Commander and Chief, I have a right to know what that _something_ is."

Bill narrowed his eyes and avoided the question. "You're way off the mark."

"Is that so?" Baltar snapped, turning his attention to Doc Cottle "And Major, care to tell me why it was you sent Felix and I on a wild goose chase across the settlements when we asked for directions to Laura Roslin's tent?"

"That was you?" Cottle shrugged, feigning surprise and throwing an awkward glance in the direction of Felix Gaeta. "Damn settlement's a maze – you probably just took a wrong turn?"

"Wrong turn?" Baltar yelled like a spoilt child, quickly losing patience with the older man. "You sent us entirely the wrong bloody way!"

"_Easy, Gaius."_ The President felt a soft, feminine hand land on his shoulder, felt Six's cool lips pressing against the shell of his ear. "_That's just what they want… to see you fall apart." _She stepped away from him, planted her silk encased behind on the table before elegantly kicking her long legs over to the opposite side.

"Mr President?" Bill attempted to regain Baltar's attention.

Both Bill and Cottle eyed the President suspiciously as his gaze tracked a seemingly invisible object's movement across the room, a spaced out expression painting his bearded face.

"Mr President?" Gaeta piped up, "Sorry Admiral, he does this a lot…President Baltar?"

'_Hmmmm._' Six slinked slowly around to where Doc Cottle sat, coming to stand close behind him. '_They're hiding something Gaius…._' She leaned in close and sniffed the air around the Doctor. '_I can smell it_.'

Cottle squirmed and looked over his shoulder to see nothing. "What the frak is he looking at?"

"Damned if I know," Bill grumbled in response, before raising his voice several decibels – snapping the President from his trance. "Baltar!"

xXx

Tom's lips felt soft against hers, though in contrast, the rough stubble of his 5'oclock shadow prickled at her sensitive skin. Laura tried to lose herself in the dual sensations; opening her mouth and allowing his tongue entry as his hand dropped to her neck.

Her body fought, tooth and nail against her rational mind that screamed for her to stop. But its power was heavily supressed by alcohol and beaten down by her anger towards Bill.

'_It was Bill's decision.'_ She told herself as she felt the Vice Presidents hands snake down to her hips, '_He made it perfectly clear today...'_ Laura moaned against Zarek's mouth as he moved against her – pressing her backwards against the desk and pushing his leg between her thighs. '…_that_ w_e were over._'

Laura finally surrendered, plunging her tongue into Zarek's mouth, deepening the kiss. Her eager hands pushed aside the tick fabric of his coat – raising the edge of his wool turtleneck sweater, bringing her cool fingers to dance along his bare stomach.

Zarek pulled back from the kiss, hissing as Laura's cold digits grazed his skin. She smiled up at him impishly, quickly recapturing his lips and shifting her hands around to his back, digging her nails into his flesh – and pressing her warmth down wantonly onto his thigh.

This dance wasn't entirely alien to Laura; in fact this was something she was actually quite good at - no attachments, no hang ups, no confusing emotions - just sex.

'_I need this.' _She rationalised, dropping her head backwards as Zarek swept wet kisses down her neck – one impatient hand roaming to grab her ass, the other to caress her breast though the layers of fabric.

'_Too much fabric.'_

Laura groaned in frustration, angling Zarek backwards towards the nearest chair – hiking up her long her skirt and straddling him as he fell into the seat – her fingers making short work of his belt buckle and the zipper on his jeans.

"Laura…" He inhaled sharply as she palmed him through the denim.

"Shut up." She tore the woollen cardigan from her own shoulders, dropping it to the floor – sending her glasses flying with it. "Don't talk." She didn't want to hear him, didn't need the reminder of who he was, who she was, what they were doing.

She drew him into another kiss, biting down on his lower lip as he fumbled with the long material of her skirt – bunching it up around her hips, bringing his hands around to knead the bared flesh of her behind.

"Laura, are you still in here?" A familiar voice called from outside the tent. "I'm sorry about earlier today I was…Oh my Gods!"

'_Shit_' Laura jumped from Zarek's embrace, her hip connecting with the corner of a desk she span around quickly to face the intruder. She straightened her skirt, cringing at the horror she saw in her former aide's expression "Tory I…we…"

Laura knew her face was flushed – she felt herself reddening further as she followed Tory's gaze to Zarek's open flies – his bulging manhood clearly straining against the cotton of his boxer shorts as he scrambled for her cardigan in a futile effort to preserve his dignity.

"I'm sorry I…I saw the lights were on and I just came to apologise for…" The younger woman stammered as she backed herself towards the doorway.

"Tory wait," Laura took as cautious step towards her.

"You know what? It doesn't matter I'm…I'm just gonna…" She pointed over her shoulder and before Laura could stop her, she had pivoted on her heel and exited into the night.

xXx

"Back in the room Sir?" Gaeta asked, his eyebrows rising expectantly. He had grown accustomed to the oddities that were Baltar, it wasn't until he witnessed the peculiar behaviour in the presence of another that he was reminded of just how strange the President really was.

"Yes." Baltar nodded brusquely, and as Six disappeared form sight, he took his seat and signalled for the Admiral to follow suit. "Admiral," This time the President spoke with considerably more reserve. "Could you please explain the frequency of your trips to New Caprica?"

"This is ridiculous…" Bill reluctantly took his own seat and spoke through a clenched jaw. "…having to explain myself to you."

"Humour me."

"Don't you think that if I were organising a military coup, I'd do it from Galactica?"

Baltar said nothing, just sat with his hands clasped in front of him, awaiting an explanation.

Bill sighed. At least it appeared that Baltar didn't know about the recording ; although the Admiral wasn't sure if he was relieved by that revelation or not. The pieces had fit together so perfectly; Baltar had motive to snoop – he had suspected a coup. He had been responsible for recruiting Officer Wilson in the first place - which gave him opportunity.

If Baltar wasn't behind the recording device, then who was? It was time for the Admiral to turn the tables. "Mr President, do you recall when I informed you that somebody had broken into Ms Roslin's tent?"

"Yes I do, Admiral."

"You agreed to assign one of your men to guard her?" Bill leant forward to the table, resting his weight upon one arm.

"Right." Baltar threw a nervous glace towards Gaeta; both President and aide knew that the Admiral's last statement, wasn't strictly true.

"Officer Wilson," Bill continued "the soldier you hired for the job - turned out to be the one man she needed protecting from."

"Really?"

"Really." Bill answered with a sneer. "You failed to offer the former President the protection she needed, which is why, from time to time; my attendance was required on New Caprica." As the half-truth fell from the Admirals lips, he prayed that Baltar wouldn't dig deeper for information.

"The night you were in the settlements, Mr President," Cottle entered the conversation, feeling the need to explain his part, "when he was being hauled back to Galactica for questioning – Officer Wilson was shot."

"And killed?"

"That's right." Bill narrowed his eyes and Baltar started fidgeting under his scrutiny. The Admiral was not surprised that Baltar hadn't known there had been shooting on New Caprica; the narcissistic bastard had no idea what was happening to his people. But for the President not to be informed when a member of his security team had been assassinated…Bill didn't buy it. "But you'd know that if he worked for you. Mr President – he did work for you?"

"Erm…" Baltar shifted in his seat.

"Mr President?"

"Not exactly."

"Meaning?"

"I didn't as much assign someone to the position as I..."

"We advertised it Sir." Felix Gaeta answered simply, ignoring the scathing glare he received from Baltar. "Amongst staff and colleagues though - never publically."

"You _advertised _the position?" Bill asked incredulously, leaning further forward in his chair, his eyes wide as he looked back and forth between the President and his aide.

"I need all the protection I can get!" Baltar explained defensively. "You know what it's like down there – the few men I can trust I need by my side! And at least he was one of yours – a military type."

"So who the frak vetted this man?" Bill slammed a fist down hard onto the table, startling all three of the other men.

"Felix?" Baltar looked sideways to his aide, not knowing the answer to the Admirals question.

"It's okay Sir," Gaeta nervously tried to placate the Admiral, "he was both vetted and recommended by a trusted and senior member of our staff."

"Who, Mr Gaeta?" Bill needn't have asked. At the use of the word 'senior', he had felt his gut tensing as he pre-empted the next words to leave Gaeta's mouth.

"It was Vice President Zarek, Sir."

xXx

The gust of cold air that blew into the tent as Tory left, was a sobering slap in the face for Laura.

'_What have I done?'_

The expression on Tory's face was forever burned into Laura's mind; it was a look of shock, of disappointment and most degradingly, it was oozing disgust.

Tory was disgusted with her.

Laura was disgusted with herself.

The irony of Tory catching her in a lustful embrace with Tom Zarek was not lost on Laura; having only a few hours ago argued with the younger woman about the importance of keeping a clean political reputation.

Laura swallowed hard and closed her eyes tightly, bringing a shaking hand to her lips. _'Oh Gods…what was I thinking?'_

She stood with her back to Zarek - she still couldn't bear to look at him. She could hear him moving around behind her; heard him zipping up his flies, the clinking of his belt buckle against the metal button on his jeans. When the shuffling stopped, she heard him take a step towards her.

"Laura?"

She tensed when he spoke her name.

She knew that she had to face him eventually. This situation wasn't entirely his fault - even though he had kissed her first, she had certainly being a willing partner. Laura cringed inwardly, when in her mind's eye she recalled just how participative she had been – forcing him into the chair, groping him, and pushing their intimacy to the next level.

She flinched when he felt his hand land on her shoulder.

"Laura?"

Begrudgingly, Laura turned around. One arm wrapped tightly around her waist, one hand twitching nervously over her treacherous mouth, she meet his eyes briefly before dropping her gaze to the floor.

"I think I should go," He began to button up his jacket. "We've both had a bit to drink – the evening's been emotional and…"

When he trailed off, Laura brought her gaze up cautiously to meet his eyes.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, Laura." He shook his head. "I'm sorry." He outstretched an arm and handed her back her glasses that he had retrieved from the floor. "This…should never have happened."

Laura took the glasses from him, placing them on the bridge of her nose and feeling like some of her armour had been restored - she finally found her voice. "I agree." She said with a nod. "And I'm sorry too…we should never have..."

Zarek ran a hand nervously through his hair. "Miss Foster…will she…um…?"

"Keep it a secret?" Laura nodded and smiled weakly. "I trust her, absolutely."

"Good." Zarek visibly relaxed, "I should…I should be going."

"Right," Laura awkwardly stepped aside as Zarek practically scurried around her to get to the exit.

"Er…Goodnight, Laura." Tom stammered over his shoulder as he hurried towards the door.

"Goodnight…Tom." By the time Laura replied, she was already alone and all she could think about was Bill.

'_Oh Gods…what have I done.'_

xXx

"Tom Zarek?" Bill felt his blood pressure rising as he glared at his former Tactical Officer.

"Yes…Yes Sir." Gaeta stammered, "Sir, the Vice President was very keen to provide Ms Roslin with the protection she needed."

"I bet he was." Bill turned his attention back to Baltar. "Is Zarek on New Caprica now?" He needed to see him. Over the past few weeks the Vice President seemed to have somehow gained Laura's trust and in light of the recent revelation – that made Bill extremely nervous.

"Planning another visit are we, Admiral?"

"Mr President," Bill presented his argument. "I have good reason to believe that your Vice President was involved in the murder of Officer Wilson." Zarek had been present at Wilson's interrogation; he had known that it was only a matter of time before the young Officer cracked – which gave him both motive and opportunity. _'Why didn't we see it before?' _

"Because Zarek recruited him for the job?" Baltar screwed his face up at the prospect. "That's quite a leap Admiral."

"Call it what you like." Bill answered gruffly. "I need to question him."

A tense silence filled the room as The President mulled over the Admiral's request. Baltar looked to Gaeta, then over at Cottle before he brought his attention back to the steely Admiral. "Very well." He finally conceded. "We have a meeting with the Quorum tomorrow morning, if you come by about 11 we can talk with him then - together."

"That won't be necessary."

"If you are going to be investigating a member of my staff Admiral, I want to be there."

Bill didn't say a word; instead he nodded his head firmly – his stony gaze successfully concealing the true panic that was stirring in his mind. How could he possibly interrogate Zarek, without revealing the use of a recording device to Baltar?

"But no more secret visits, Admiral." Baltar continued. "My nerves are raw enough living on that wretched planet, surrounded by thousands of people that want me dead – I can't have paranoid thoughts about the head of the military plaguing my mind as well." He got to his feet. "Any visits to and from the planet will be written in the flight logs and open to my scrutiny at any time." He emphasised his point by tapping his forefinger onto the files in front of him.

"Duly noted." Bill responded flatly, refusing to rise to Baltar's patronising manner.

"Good." Baltar actually sounded jovial. "That's settled then – meeting adjourned until tomorrow."

Bill remained seated as the President and his aide left the room, staring dead ahead at the wall – his mind swimming with possibilities – not of them to his liking.

Once they were alone, Cottle shuffled towards Bill and interrupted his plight. "You really think it's him?" The doctor placed a rolled cigarette between his thin lips and offered one to the Admiral. "You think Zarek shot Wilson?"

"I know so." Bill told the aged doctor, accepting the cigarette to calm his nerves. "And right now, I don't have a frakking clue what to do about it."

Vice President Tom Zarek had Admiral William Adama over a barrel.

xXx

The clouds had parted, offering no protection form the crisp night air. A frost had started to form on the tent tops and the cold wind that swirled around Vice President Zarek as he walked purposefully through the settlements, forced him to pull his coat tighter around his body.

He sighed to himself; kissing Laura wasn't the smartest move he could have made. He needed her on side to take down Baltar; the people wanted her reinstated as their leader – they didn't trust their Vice President enough to take charge. But with her at his side they have could turned things around… now he wasn't sure if she'd ever want to see him again.

Zarek reached his destination and throwing a cautionary glance over his shoulder, he stooped to open the entrance and step in to the tent. It was dark inside and he fumbled around on the ground, blindly searching for a flashlight that he kept by the entrance.

He flicked the switch and the torch blinked into action, casting an orb of light across the small tent and illuminating the single cluttered desk that sat within.

He took a seat and reached into a box containing a maze of cables and a stack of small cassettes, each labelled with a date and a time. With his spare hand he rubbed the bulge that was reforming against the zipper of his pants.

He inhaled deeply and smiled; he could still smell Laura on his clothes…if Tory hadn't entered when she did, he'd be able to smell her on his fingers too.

"Frakking Tory." He grumbled to himself, the aching in his groin an aggravating reminder of the young woman's bad timing.

He might have frakked things up for the short term - but it had been worth it. He got to touch Laura's skin, to feel her writhing against him after all these months of obsessing…of waiting…of listening to recording after recording.

It had troubled Zarek at first; he didn't understand the pang of jealousy he had felt when he heard another man's name fall from Laura's lips. This was a woman he despised – why should he care who she fantasised about?

Zarek pulled a pair of headphones from the container and hung them around his neck before he reached back into the box of cassettes. He plucked them out one by one, casting his eyes over the labels as he tried to recall from memory what each recording contained – searching for the perfect one to suit his mood.

Laura Roslin had become an obsession; he had a sick, twisted obsession with a woman that he hated. He would watch her at work, follow her home and had even visited her in the night when she was asleep.

He wanted to ruin her, to humiliate her, to wipe that smug smile off of her pretty face once and for all – but first he needed her help.

Using her to build his popularity was the perfect 'in' to the Presidential chair. After a short period as Laura Roslin's Vice President, Zarek would surely be the best man for the job if Laura were to …accidently fall out of an airlock.

Though, the honourable Admiral Adama would never agree to have a former terrorist in charge – at least not without the possibility of Zarek releasing a scathing recording that could lose Adama his admiralty.

At least for now, Bill Adama was out of the way. Zarek hadn't needed the recording device to hear the argument they had over its discovery - he was already close by and he heard every single word.

Without The Admiral in the picture, Tom had no doubt he could get Laura to work with him. If a few drinks and a tall tale about a deceased daughter was all it took tonight – then she was putty in his hands.

Zarek leant across the desk, plugged the headphones into a socket and pulling the device over his ears - he listened intently.

The school was deathly quiet – Laura must have already gone home.

If the Admiral ever did resurface on New Caprica, seeking Laura's forgiveness and wanting her back - then the recording from the school of tonight's activities could easily be used to dissuade him.

What would the poor Admiral do if he discovered that the woman he loved had found comfort in the arms of the man he loathed?

Zarek smiled smugly to himself and having finally selected a recording – he popped the cassette in the tape deck, before swinging his feet up on the desk and moving a hand down to his belt buckle.

Tom Zarek thought he had his plan all sewn up – that was until the next morning, when the Cylons arrived.

xXx

A few days later, when the Cylons were exploring the settlements - D'Anna Biers stumbled upon a surveillance tent.

**End Notes: **

Okay…so this isn't quite the end of the story - it's just the end of part 1!

I am just working out a couple of plot points and I then intend to be back with a short Cylon Occupation based sequel early next year.

I know that some of you were probably reading this from behind your fingers thinking _'ewww Roslin and Zarek' _but it served a purpose - so I had to go there - but sorry for making you feel icky LOL!

I also appreciate that I have made Tom Zarek far creepier in this story than he ever was in the show – but I do love a good villain. I know it was kind of obvious that he was behind the whole surveillance thing – but that's the problem with trying to keep the story in canon – I had limitations!

Anyhoo - I do hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it – and as usual - your comments are always craved... I mean welcomed *smiles sweetly*


	28. Chapter 28

Hi

Just a quick note to those of you still following this story – Part 2 Chapter 1 is now up and you will find it on my author page!


End file.
